Narcisa
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: Narcisa acaba de cumplir diecinueve años cuando se casa con Lucius, el pretendiente que sus padres eligieron para ella. La joven Black está a punto de cumplir su sueño: casarse con un marido ideal. Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno había imaginado.
1. La petición

_**Dedicatoria:**_ Para JuliaHart, cuyo review llegó en el momento indicado. Para Laia, y para Ann. Para Philippa.

**Pairing:** Narcisa y Lucius.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Fui a King's Cross este verano, pero la verdad es que no me vino ninguna ráfaga de inspiración. Los personajes son de Rowling.

**Nota: **Ida de olla máxima... es el principio de una historia laaaaarga e INACABADA, así que tómenselo con calma porque hay para rato.

La Petición

La petición de mano se efectuó en la sala de música de casa de los Black. Narcisa había jugado con sus muñecas mil veces bajo esa mesa de caoba en la que ahora se sentaba intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

El cielo plomizo se divisaba por el ventanal; caía lánguidamente sobre los jardines y acentuaba la tarde. Toda la habitación parecía resistirse a los encantos de Lucius; el piano de cola, el arpa, los elegantes tapices, las cortinas de terciopelo verde. Todo le decía: no aceptes, Cissy, no aceptes. Quédate en casa para siempre. Vuelve a jugar con tus muñecas. Sólo tienes diecinueve años. Aún conservas tus libros de cuentos. Que Bellatrix lleve ya dos años casada no significa que debas hacerlo tú también, justo ahora.

Narcisa sonrió, asombrada por la hermosura de la joya que Malfoy le ofrecía. Era sencilla; una perla perfectamente esférica sostenida en un clásico anillo de oro. La perla desprendía un frío brillo, casi como un metal.

Miró al hombre que la reclamaba para el resto de su vida; a sus veintidós años, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser el chico que conoció en Hogwarts y que se cruzaba eventualmente en la sala común. Lucius se había convertido en un atractivo hombre en la flor de la vida. Ahora dirigía los negocios de su padre, que eran un simple hobby teniendo en cuenta la cuantiosa fortuna de su familia, acumulada generación tras generación. Lucius era uno de los jóvenes de su edad más ricos en toda Inglaterra. También inteligente, serio y guapo. Su belleza era fría y elegante, vanidosa, tal como Narcisa opinaba que debía ser. Le fascinaban sus ojos grises.

Lucius era un mago modélico y tenía el mundo al alcance de la mano; y la había elegido a ella como a su esposa, cosa que agradó enormemente a sus padres. Suponía un acontecimiento inesperado, ya que a pesar de su apellido, su popularidad había decaído considerablemente: a raíz de la indecente fuga de Andrómeda con ese sangre sucia hacía ya unos años. También la huida del primo Sirius había ayudado; se rumoreaba que andaba por ahí con aquel compañero de la escuela, un tal Remus Lupin. Invertido, como todos sabían. No hacía falta ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos. Y para acentuar la pérdida del apellido Black, (ya que el único varón aún aceptado en la familia era Regulus, y a sus diecinueve años- nacido al mismo tiempo que Narcisa,- no parecía muy dispuesto a casarse) Bellatrix no había tenido descendencia en dos años de matrimonio. Todo aquello, unido a la finura de caderas y a la escasez de pecho de Narcisa, no la hacía la primera opción entre las chicas bonitas y de impecable apellido. Quizá el suyo fuera uno de los más importantes, pero el evidente desequilibrio familiar resultaba ahuyentador.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba Lucius, sosteniendo el anillo en sus largos dedos. Había algo de ansiedad en su mirada. No era una súplica, pues aunque Narcisa no le conocía demasiado juraría que jamás había visto en él tal sentimiento; pero sí habitaba en esos ojos grises un deseo insatisfecho.

-Narcisa Black- empezó. Su voz cogía las palabras y las arrastraba por el suelo, seguro de sí mismo-. Sé mi esposa- ordenó, como si él los estuviera casando en ese instante. Ella bajó la mirada en una especie de instinto a la sumisión, y luego sonrió un poco. Lucius se dio cuenta de que no le había hecho ninguna pregunta y por tanto ella no podía responder, así que rectificó ante la mirada divertida de su padre y de sus futuros suegros-. Es decir... perdona mi impaciencia- esbozó una encantadora sonrisa torcida-. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Narcisa notó que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco y empezaba a transpirar. Podía sentir la sólida presencia de sus padres, uno a cada lado, presionándola y oprimiendo su joven espíritu aún moldeable y sumiso.

-Sí quiero- respondió con calidez.

Lucius cerró brevemente los ojos y contuvo un suspiro. Tendió una mano, esperando la suya. Cuando la recibió, la apretó un instante antes mirar a Narcisa a los ojos y colocarle el anillo.

La señora Black sonrió, satisfecha. Ya nada podía romper el matrimonio de su hija menor. Por un momento pensó que no aceptaría, pero sin duda se había equivocado. Su hija había sabido aprovechar esta gran oportunidad. Hacía cientos de años que no acontecía un matrimonio entre los Malfoy y los Black. Miró a Abraxas, quien ocultaba a duras penas el orgullo por su hijo. Ya no era un hombre joven; había intentado casar a Lucius con Bellatrix para asegurar una pronta descendencia, pero el chico se había negado. Tendría debilidad por Narcisa, y supo aprovechar la vejez de su padre y doblegarlo astutamente.

Lucius era la viva imagen de Abraxas. Les pidió permiso para ir al jardín con Narcisa mientras ellos decidían la fecha de la boda, y prácticamente no esperó a recibir su contestación para tomar a su hija levemente de la mano. Druella volvió a sonreír. Algo le decía que con Malfoy sí tendrían descendencia.

Lucius la llevó hacia los jardines sin perderse, como si aquella fuera su casa. Intentó entablar conversación y le habló de su futuro hogar, comparándolo y vanagloriándose de sus más amplios estanques y sus más bonitas flores. No dejaba de mirarle el cuello, aunque parecía no darse cuenta. Ella asentía, formal y un poco asustada. De pronto, cuando llegaban a una glorieta cubierta por una enredadera, la conversación dejó de fluir y se evaporó, dejando en el aire un silencio que a Narcisa le pareció denso e incómodo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hablar, de decir algo, pero no se le ocurría qué. Se alarmó. Carraspeó. Lucius no parecía dispuesto a ayudarla; al contrario, la miraba con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-Lo... lo siento- dijo al final-. No sé qué me pasa- se apartó el pelo de la cara y colocó el mechón rebelde en el moño- Estoy... un poco nerviosa.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- dijo Lucius, mirándole el cuello.

-No- respondió ella al instante, altiva.

-Lo acabas de decir.

-No quise expresar eso.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me tengan miedo, pero justamente tú...

-He dicho que no tengo miedo- se alisó la túnica de color azul cielo, casi blanco.

-Puedo ser encantador, ya lo verás- otra vez esa sonrisa burlona; a Narcisa no le gustaba demasiado aquella mueca-. Háblame de ti- ordenó- por favor- añadió después.

La chica bajó la vista, pensando en algo interesante que explicar.

-No sé- dijo con timidez. En aquél momento hubiese querido tener el rápido ingenio de Bellatrix, o la serenidad de Andrómeda. Se sentía un poco violenta al estar abriéndose a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera a ser su marido-. Me gusta pintar. Bueno, pintar no. Dibujar – cogió aire, atolondrada- Y los vestidos- apuntó. Su cara adquirió un todo aún más colorado y bajó mirada.

-De eso me he dado cuenta- dijo él, sin apartar la vista de su cuello. Ella sonrió, halagada-. Te encontraremos un lugar adecuado para que dibujes en casa.

-Gracias- dijo débilmente. Lucius le parecía ahora mucho más alto, más intimidante que en Hogwarts, cuando se lo encontraba al entrar en la sala común y le llevaba los libros gentilmente hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Se dio cuenta de algo lógico; que no conocía prácticamente nada de él.

-Sentémonos en ese banco- ordenó el hombre. Subieron a la glorieta de madera y se sentaron.

-¿Porqué?

Lucius frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, es un banco. Están hechos para sentarse. Pero si quieres, podemos sentarnos en el suelo... o en una piedra... o en un árbol...

Narcisa rió, sorprendida de que pudiera hacerlo en su presencia.

-No. Quisiera saber... quisiera saber porqué me has elegido a mí- y aunque en realidad era una pregunta muy natural, en aquél momento le pareció que invadía el espacio íntimo de su prometido. Bajó la mirada de nuevo.

Lucius volvió a fruncir el ceño. Tardó tanto en contestar que Narcisa ya estaba a punto de disculparse otra vez.

-Bueno, supongo que eres una chica adecuada. Madre mía, con todas las... cosas... de sangre _impura_ que... en fin- Narcisa asintió, convencida. Lucius se incorporó un poco en el banco para estar frente a ella. La escrutó con sus ojos y sonrió cuando vio que volvía a rehuirle la mirada-. No me tengas miedo.

-No te tengo miedo- cuando se decidió a afrentarle con los ojos, se encontró a Lucius mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba haberle tenido nunca. Pudo notar el sabor húmedo de su respiración en sus labios y el olor masculino de su pelo rubio.

-Voy a besarte- susurró tajantemente. Después, sonrió de nuevo-. ¿Puedo besarte?- estaba demasiado cerca como para alejarse de él, y por vez primera, Narcisa sintió deseo hacia Lucius.

-Sí.

El hombre acortó la distancia y le acarició la boca con los labios. Al principio apenas era un beso, sólo una leve toma de contacto. Narcisa sintió la curva de sus finos labios en los suyos, y la mano de Lucius débilmente en la cintura. La incipiente barba le rozaba las mejillas, produciendo un contacto asombrosamente placentero. Lucius la atrajo hacia él a la vez que ahondaba el beso, hundiéndose en su boca con estudiada delicadeza. Narcisa pensó que besaba mejor que los chicos con los que había estado, aunque tampoco habían sido muchos. Le respondió indecisamente, pues no sabía muy bien cuál sería el límite entre demasiado recatada y demasiado fácil. Cuando Lucius sintió que era correspondido se despojó de casi todo el control que había conseguido reunir con gran esfuerzo y le recorrió los labios con la lengua, la abrazó fuertemente y le agarró del pelo. La chica le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y se acercó aún más, rozándolo con sus pequeños pechos. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Lucius gimió involuntariamente y se apartó con brusquedad, incómodo. Miró a su prometida. Estaba tan hermosa... un poco despeinada, con los delgados labios rojos, la piel suave de sus mejillas de un color sonrosado, la expresión huidiza en sus grandes ojos azules... sin duda aquella última reacción inadecuada la había asustado.

Lucius no le había dicho que la escogió a ella porque era la más bonita de las tres hermanas. Juzgó que había hecho una buena elección: entre la frialdad y seriedad de Andrómeda y el espíritu animal y salvaje de Bellatrix, Narcisa era un oasis de dulzura, de autenticidad. Lucius tenía la seguridad de que cuando Narcisa bajaba al vista era porque él la intimidaba; cuando sonreía era porque él la divertía; y cuando ella le había correspondido el beso, era porque él le provocaba deseo.

-También me casaré contigo porque eres muy dulce y preciosa- añadió. Se separó definitivamente de ella, aunque ya habría advertido su acelerada respiración-. Y no te ofendas, pero tu hermana Bellatrix me da un aire a loca. No se lo digas, por favor.

Narcisa asintió, divertida. Estaba algo avergonzada. Tosió un poco. Intentó buscar palabras para corresponder al súbito e inesperado arrebato de debilidad de Lucius.

-Yo también me alegro de... bueno, de casarme contigo. Y también pienso que... en fin, ya sabes, que eres... guapo.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias. Será mejor que vuelva a dejarte en tu casa- se levantó y le ofreció una mano. Tiró de ella exageradamente y la abrazó con brusquedad-. Ya verás, Narcisa- le susurró-. Seremos muy felices.


	2. La boda

Seguimos con la ida de olla. Tengo la mitad de la primera parta más o menos hecha y selectividad en dos semanas, así que pido paciencia a las dos personas que dejaron review... y pido reviews a las otras dos personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos XD

1. La boda

El verano se acababa. Los largos días de sol daban paso al otoño y el viento empezaba a hacer caer las hojas de los árboles, que se arremolinaban por doquier en el enorme jardín de los Black, decorado exquisitamente con motivo de la gran ocasión.

Narcisa veía cómo llegaban los invitados desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Dos elfinas le ataban el vestido de novia, mientras otra la peinaba. El vestido era sencillamente precioso; largo y recto, se sujetaba a su cuerpo sin ceñirse demasiado pero adivinando sus formas elegantes. La cola blanquísima medía dos metros, y el escote era un palabra de honor decorado con perlas, a juego con su anillo de compromiso.

Cuando Bellatrix entró, Narcisa vio su mirada de envidia a través del espejo.

-¿Nerviosa?- dijo la hermana mayor.

-Un poco- admitió la otra. Le fastidiaban los constantes tirones en el pelo para recogerlo y darle forma rizada.

-No me extraña- observó Bellatrix. Llevaba un vestido de color morado oscuro que acentuaba su palidez-. Ha venido mucha gente.

-Tanta como en tu boda.

-Obviamente- se acercó también a la ventana, a tiempo para ver cómo llegaban los Malfoy. Observó a su futuro cuñado-. Bonito novio. Hacéis buena pareja. Un poco... pusilánime para mi gusto.

-No es un pusilánime.

-A ti te está bien. Sólo digo para mi gusto.

-Pues a mí me parece que tu marido es basto- replicó ella débilmente.

La morena sonrió con desagrado.

-Lo es- se acercó a ella confidencialmente-. Sobretodo la primera noche- dijo con malicia, sabiendo que asustaría a su hermana-. Eres virgen, ¿no?

-Claro- respondió ella, algo incómoda.

-Tienes suerte. El pobre Rolf notó que yo no lo era. Se enfadó muchísimo, pero no podía probarlo-. Se sonrieron. Ambas sabían que delante de Lestrange, Bellatrix no se atrevería a hablar así, pero ahora no podía oírle-. Lucius te tratará bien, ya verás.

-¿Tú crees?- susurró Narcisa en un súbito arranque de debilidad.

-Sí- respondió Bellatrix como una afectuosa hermana mayor-. Por eso es tan pusilánime.

-¡No lo es!

-Siempre tan impecable y elegante, ¡madre mía!

-Déjalo, Bella.

-Estaré abajo, con los invitados- antes de irse cogió el velo y lo puso entre los rubios cabellos de su hermana-. Estás muy guapa- reconoció.

-Gracias- dijo la otra, orgullosa.

Cuando se quedó sola volvió a mirar por la ventana; su futuro marido estaba en el jardín, charlando animadamente con mamá y papá. Sostenía una copa en sus elegantes manos y sonreía confiadamente. Se veía mayor, un hombre maduro. La melena rubia le llegaba por debajo de la nuca, e iba afeitado con esmero. El traje se amoldaba a sus anchas espaldas, el tono de los ojos grises se adivinaba desde lejos. Parecía muy contento.

Por el contrario, cuando ella se miró al espejo enorme del tocador dorado, éste le devolvió la imagen de una chica pálida y asustada. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando cogió el frasco de perfume y se echó un poco en las muñecas. Le pareció entrever un rastro de ojeras, sin duda fruto de una noche entera sin dormir. Nadie podía adivinar tan siquiera una sombra de duda en ella. Debía estar perfecta, resplandeciente y feliz en su gran día; debía aparentar estar ansiosa por empezar una vida en común con Lucius, que al fin y al cabo era como un extraño; y por quedar encinta lo más pronto posible, ya que la familia era la única prioridad para Narcisa. Por eso se casaba con Lucius.

La fertilidad no era el punto fuerte de las Black, y como su madre no había logrado engendrar a un varón, el apellido se perdía. A no ser que Bellatrix tuviera un niño, en cuyo caso Lestrange no tendría valor para oponerse... en cambio los Malfoy, (opinión que Druella le había transmitido a Narcisa) eran demasiado importantes para perder un varón a su nombre.

Unos bruscos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo y derramar parte de la colonia.

Se incorporó bruscamente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Narcisa? Soy Lucius.

Por un instante, la chica tuvo el estúpido temor de que Lucius pudiera ver lo que hacía unos momentos acababa de pensar. Pero aún podía ver las ojeras, la palidez, el temblor de manos...

-Oh, eh... no deberías verme antes de...

-Si estás en ropa interior no temas, te voy a ver sin ella esta noche. ¿Narcisa? He vuelto a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Te he asustado.

-No. No, claro que no. Pero la tradición...

-Me da igual la tradición- sentenció Lucius de forma que no admitía réplica-. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí fuera?- añadió, suavizando así la orden-. Con lo que me ha costado escaparme de doscientas personas.

-Está bien- cedió Narcisa abriendo la puerta. Lucius se escurrió dentro con una sonrisa radiante, sin esforzarse por disimular el entusiasmo que le embargaba.

Lucius era muy guapo. Alto, pálido, rubio y elegante, de aspecto fuerte y atractivo. Su larga melena era poco convencional, pero él se las arreglaba para hacerla parecer seria.

Sus ojos grises la hicieron sentirse desnuda, pero Lucius no parecía notarlo.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó, radiante.

-Un poco.

-Te veo respirar agitada.

-Es por el corsé.

-Oh, entiendo.

Lucius se paseó por la habitación como si su propietaria no estuviese. Examinó las fotos de sus amigas, las muñecas de porcelana sentadas encima del armario, los libros de cuentos... su niñez y su adolescencia se mezclaban en la estancia, sin dar paso aún a la vida adulta. Pero tenía once años cuando se fue a Hogwarts, y al fin y al cabo, se casaba con diecinueve.

-Pronto tendrás que abandonar esto- observó el rubio. Ella torció el gesto.

-Lo sé.

-Creo que la nueva habitación será de tu gusto. No tiene tantas...- señaló vagamente el tocador con un montón de frascos- cosas... de estas... bueno, obviamente, yo no uso... pintalabios, ni laca de uñas, ni rizador de pelo... en fin, ya me entiendes. De momento es una habitación de hombre porque duermo ahí solo, pero ya lo iremos cambiando.

Narcisa sonrió con cortesía.

-Claro.

Lucius se dio la vuelta y de improvisto le dirigió una mirada escrutadora. Sus ojos de hierro le recorrían cada palmo de la cara, del pelo y del cuello. Después de desnudarle esas partes, prosiguió por la espalda, los brazos, las manos, los pechos, la cintura e incluso las piernas. Narcisa sintió incontables escalofríos, pero los disimuló casi a la perfección. La oleada gris le obligó a bajar la vista y a encogerse en actitud sumisa. Lucius alzó sonrisa vacía y controlada que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Sigues muy nerviosa.

Narcisa levantó un poco la barbilla.

-No. No mucho.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Entonces puede que nos llevemos bien. No me gustan las chicas que no saben estar.

Narcisa sonrió como pudo.

-Necesito acabar de peinarme y arreglarme.

-Oh, claro, claro. Estaré con los invitados.

-Bien.

Lucius se levantó y se dirigió una última mirada calculadora, como evaluando si realmente iba a ser una buena esposa. Antes de salir, le dijo:

-Estás...- se detuvo un momento para buscar la palabra adecuada- ... deliciosa.

...

La boda de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy apareció nada menos que en la portada de El Profeta. Se la calificó como el más importante evento social de los últimos veinte años, y la celebración en sí hizo honor a tan alta consideración. El jardín entero ostentaba la más fastuosa decoración imaginable: miles de adornos colgaban por la frondosa vegetación; guirnaldas de hilo de oro, seda y satén unían árboles con farolillos de hadas, el estanque albergaba toda clase de peces coloridos; la gran mansión estaba iluminada con luciérnagas vivas, millones de ellas alrededor del edificio, de las enormes carpas, de los asientos hechos de roble...

Cuando Narcisa se dirigió al altar del brazo de su padre, miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, nerviosa.

Bellatrix, sentada junto a Rodolphus Lestrange, estaba verde de envidia recordando su propia boda, que había sido preciosa pero ni tan espectacular ni tan cara como la de su hermana menor. Lestrange la cogía de la mano convenientemente, pero ella apartaba la cara como si su marido oliese a algo muerto, y él tenía una permanente expresión agria en el rostro.

Regulus, el primo de Narcisa de su misma edad, le sonreía confiadamente cuando ella pasó a su lado. Su tía Walburga y el marido de ésta miraban la boda sumidos entre el orgullo, y el recuerdo de su primogénito.

Lucius, de pie en el altar, no podía ocultar la sonrisa cuando el señor Black le entregó la mano de su hija, la más dulce de las tres. La sostuvo con mucha fuerza, como quien alza un preciado trofeo, y siguió sonriendo durante toda la ceremonia. Juró alto y claro que la amaría para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza. Narcisa apenas fue consciente de su propio matrimonio; sentía el cerebro embotellado y lanzado al mar, lejos de su casa y de su prometido; sólo cuando Lucius tomó su rostro entre las manos, como si fuera una delicada flor, y la besó en los labios, supo que se había casado.

La audiencia prorrumpió en aplausos, y la joven pareja bajó del altar. Narcisa empezó a recibir felicitaciones de todos los presentes; pronto dejó de mirar en brazos de quién estaba, y permitió que se la pasaran como un objeto rubio, blanco y precioso, hasta que la ronda terminó. Y luego volvió a empezar otra ronda de buenos deseos, deseos de una vida larga y feliz y una descendencia prolífica.

Los ahora Malfoy abrieron el baile nupcial, cortaron el pastel, pronunciaron sus votos, recibieron los regalos y brindaron. Lucius seguía con aquella expresión extraña, como de triunfo, pero lo cierto es que apenas le dirigió una palabra en toda la ceremonia que los había unido para siempre. No tuvieron ni un momento de intimidad para ellos, ni una palabra amable, ni una mirada cómplice. Narcisa se sintió sola en aquella lujosa mesa, cenando entre sus supuestos amigos y seres más queridos.

Echó de menos a Andrómeda.

Aunque ahora debiera fingir que su hermana mayor nunca había existido, que nunca la había querido. Meda, con su expresión seria y madura, era el pilar en el que Cissy siempre se había apoyado en momentos de flaqueza. Y curiosamente, el día de su boda la necesitó más que nunca. Y ella no estaba.

Narcisa no la odiaba por haber traicionado a su sangre, por haberle partido el corazón a papá. No la odiaba por estar con ese sangre sucia; la odiaba porque no supo pensar ni un momento en su hermana menor, porque la abandonó sin mirar atrás.

A veces, Narcisa se atrevía a pensar que Meda había sido la hermana que supo elegir mejor de las tres. Quizá fuese pobre, maldecida, perseguida; pero al menos no se había casado con un completo extraño.

...

Poco a poco, los invitados fueron desapareciéndose, dejando parte de su servicio a cargo de la limpieza, como correspondía al protocolo.

Narcisa esperaba junto a sus dos elfinas frente la fachada de la casa. No le tenía mucho apego, pero en ese momento sintió la horrible tentación de agarrarse a las enormes columnas de la esplendorosa entrada y no soltarse.

Su marido bajó la escalinata acompañado de Cygnus y Druella Black, dándoles un seco abrazo de yerno al final. Dijo algo que Narcisa, estando lejos, no alcanzó a oír.

Lucius se reunió con ella y le sonrió, cogiéndole la mano con suavidad y acomodándola en su brazo. Y antes de desaparecerse, Narcisa vio a Bellatrix desde la ventana de su ya antiguo dormitorio. Quizá la única sensación parecida a la alegría que había experimentado en todo el día, había sido la certeza de haber vencido a su hermana. Entre ellas siempre había existido una rivalidad implícita, tan estúpida como necesaria, y ahora Narcisa había ganado sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Porque ella se convertía en la señora Malfoy, y su hermana tan sólo era Bellatrix Lestrange.

...

Narcisa abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con la enorme puerta de su nueva casa. Lucius la abrió y la sostuvo mientras ella entraba.

El enorme recibidor, que equivalía a una sala de baile, le daba un aspecto poco acogedor a la casa; era gigantesco, de techo alto, suelo de mármol negro y largas columnas blancas. Justo en frente había una majestuosa escalinata, decorada con cuadros de antepasados Malfoy. Lucius tenía la nariz, la piel y el pelo igual que ellos. Coronando toda la parafernalia, Narcisa pudo leer en grandes letras doradas el mismo lema que decoraba cada esquina de la casa de los Black: "Tourjours Pur".Extrañamente, le reconfortó.

-Voy a enseñarte toda la casa- sugirió Lucius-. Me temo que sólo ocuparemos las dos primeras plantas, pues los otros siete pisos son algo difíciles de calentar en días de invierno - Narcisa asintió, asombrada. Siente pisos -. Sígueme, por favor- Lucius comenzó a subir la escalinata a grandes zancadas, por lo que ella, aún con el vestido de novia, tuvo que esforzarse para igualar su ritmo -. En este piso se encuentra el comedor, el salón, la biblioteca y mis despachos, donde no podrás entrar bajo ningún concepto. Dejaré que vayas descubriendo por ti misma las habitaciones. Menos las tres puertas del final, que como he dicho, están prohibidas. ¿Entendido?

-Sí- dijo ella, obediente.

Estaba muy oscuro y no logró ver gran cosa, pero bajo los tacones blancos de aguja distinguió que, al menos en ese piso, el suelo estaba enmoquetado, aunque seguía haciendo frío.

Lucius siguió de nuevo arriba, casi sin darle tregua. La escalera ya era más estrecha, cosa que le agradó, pues daba aspecto más hogareño.

Llegaron ambos a un largo y oscuro pasillo, desde donde se accedía a la mayoría de las habitaciones, aunque muchas estaban conectadas entre sí.

-A la derecha hay cuatro puertas. Son tus estancias personales. No las he amueblado porque pensé que querrías hacerlo tú. En la biblioteca hay dos estanterías llenas de catálogos, pero si no los quieres usar te enviaré a los mejores artesanos de Wiltshire. Ah, y me disgustaría que repararas en gastos, así que no te preocupes por el dinero.

-Creo que a eso me acostumbraré rápido.

-Yo también lo hice- sonrió el rubio-. Coincidirás conmigo en que el servicio de esta casa es excelente. Es tradición presentar a la nueva dueña justo en el momento de su llegada; pero francamente, estoy algo ocupado y ya he tenido suficientes tradiciones por hoy. Tus maletas están en la habitación y tu ropa ordenada. Tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Puedes esperarme en el dormitorio- le señaló vagamente una puerta de roble al final del pasillo, y bajó las escaleras dejándola sola.

...

Narcisa, reacia aún a explorar el dormitorio, empezó a inspeccionar las estancias que le correspondían. Cuatro salas enormes, sin cortinas, ni tapices, ni cuadros, ni alfombras. Calculó que quería estanterías con libros, un escritorio y algún sofá o sillón cómodo para leer y relajarse. Esa política de las habitaciones de la mujer y del hombre demostraba que no se esperaba demasiada comunicación entre ellos dos.

Fue hacia los ventanales y se quedó un rato ahí, contemplando el jardín iluminado, hasta que ya no pudo posponer más la visita al dormitorio.

Lo que resaltaba de su nueva habitación era, sin duda, la gran cama de cuatro pilares con dosel gris satén, en el centro de la habitación. Y como un recordatorio implícito de la función más importante del mueble, la inscripción "Tourjours Pur" brillaba incluso en la oscuridad.

Narcisa murmuró "lumos" y la lámpara de araña se encendió. Estaba claro que el lado derecho era para Lucius, pues ese extremo parecía "habitado", y las puertas del armario empotrado rebelaban ropas masculinas.

En el extremo opuesto, otro armario empotrado y un tocador al que Narcisa acudió con ansia nada más verlo. Se miró al espejo, y una mujer pálida y asustada le devolvió la mirada.

Suspiró.

Le llevó tiempo deshacerse en complicado peinado, y cuando terminó las orquillas quedaron esparcidas en la mesita junto a un montón de pelos que fueron tirados por la ventana con rapidez.

Descubrió que había un baño adyacente a la habitación; ni siquiera se entretuvo en contemplar la fastuosa decoración del suelo y el grifo. Abrió con rudeza la boca de una serpiente y se echó agua fría a la cara, intentando calmarse un poco.

Allí estaba. En una de las casas más lujosas de toda Inglaterra, casada con el marido ideal, a punto de consumar la unión que la llevaría a tener un hijo de sangre pura, y en consecuencia, a formar parte de la Historia de la Magia. Narcisa sentía una gran responsabilidad pesando sobre ella; las ganas de su padre de tener un nieto, la presión de su madre para compensar su propia sensación de culpa. Bellatrix la envidiaba por haber hecho un matrimonio socialmente mejor, mientras que Meda sencillamente no estaba.

Narcisa quería dormir hoy en su cama, donde había despertado esa misma mañana. O aún en Hogwarts, al límite con los exámenes... pero siendo una mujer libre.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que todo aquello había sido una locura. Que se había precipitado, que todo estaba yendo demasiado deprisa, que no quería perder la virginidad aún. Pero desechó tal idea rápidamente. Tenía que ser fuerte. Como Bellatrix, como mamá. Ella no era una chica que pudiese irse a la cama con quien le placiera y luego olvidarse. No podía hacer un matrimonio cualquiera. Ella no era Meda; ella era una Black, y eso comportaba ciertas responsabilidades.

Así que cuando Lucius abrió la puerta de su dormitorio se la encontró en la cama, como mamá le había dicho que hiciera. No iba a tener una esposa tonta que se asustaba del contacto; Narcisa sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Su madre se lo había explicado, Bellatrix le aseguró que no era para tanto. Así que sonrió, intentando no parecer nerviosa. Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siempre me tengo que quedar trabajando hasta tarde. Incluso en mi noche de bodas, aunque sea algo que me disguste.

-¿En qué trabajabas?- preguntó Narcisa.

-Negocios.

-¿Qué negocios?

-Narcisa- empezó él, suavemente pero con firmeza-. Si hubiese querido un socio, me hubiese casado con tu primo Regulus. No quiero una esposa que me pregunte sobre mi trabajo; me doy por satisfecho con una esposa que me pregunte simplemente si me ha ido bien el día.

-Oh- dijo ella, atolondrada-. Perdón.

Él sonrió de una manera extraña.

-Qué dulce eres- decidió apagar las luces. Lo último que vio Narcisa aquella noche fue el deseo en la cara de su marido. Lo escuchó desvestirse en silencio y entrar en la cama.

-¿Te ha gustado nuestra boda?- le dijo en voz baja.

-Mucho- respondió ella cálidamente.

-Ha sido preciosa. Como tú- Lucius se movió y se acercó más a ella.

-Gracias-respondió Narcisa.

Él olía bien, íntimo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- no parecía una propuesta, si no una pregunta curiosa.

Ella arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Hay que hacerlo, no? –dijo ella suavemente -. Hay que consumar el matrimonio.

-Sí. Hay que hacerlo. Pero me gustaría que te apeteciese. Que no lo hicieras por obligación. Que me deseases.

Mamá le había advertido sobre aquello. Era probable que pasara._ No tendrá en cuenta tus sentimientos, Cissy. Y hace bien. Tú tampoco debes hacerles caso. Lo importante es que validéis vuestro matrimonio de palabra y obra, y que tengáis un heredero. Eres una Black y una Malfoy, no cualquier tonta que se pueda hacer al hombre que le plazca._

-Claro que te deseo- dijo ella.

Lucius escuchó lo que quería oír, y su conciencia parecía fácilmente amoldable a tales circunstancias.

La abrazó entonces fuertemente y la estrechó contra él. Sus besos insistentes le ablandaron la boca el estómago; sus palabras dulces elogiaban su cuerpo, y su pierna entre sus muslos la excitaba.

Sabía que aquella noche estaba cumpliendo con su deber; que hoy se había casado, y que mañana por la mañana podía estar encinta. Y que nunca más dormiría en una cama de soltera.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta plenamente de que estaba unida a Lucius Malfoy.


	3. La señora Malfoy

_* Betas que se olvidan de sus deberes /escritoras que se olvidan de sus fics* pero sigo, sigo! 12 reviews en 2 capítulos, y ninguna maldición asesina! :D graciasyperdóooon!_

_Mamá;_

_Como me pediste, te escribo para contarte que ya consumé mi matrimonio y cabe la posibilidad de que esté encinta: cuando reciba la menor señal, te lo haré saber. _

_Mi nueva casa es muy grande y lujosa, mucho más que la vuestra y desde luego que la de la tía Walburga. Aunque echo de menos mi antiguo hogar, sé que debo ser fuerte y aquí estaré bien. Lucius me trató con mucha delicadeza, pero creo que no lo veré demasiado durante el día porque tiene que trabajar. Pese a todo, me ha dicho que intentará que comamos y cenemos juntos todos los días, y los fines de semana haremos más cosas juntos. También dice que me llevará de viaje tan pronto como las cosas en política estén mejor. Creo que el ministerio quiere poner más restricciones en cuanto a protección de muggles, pero no entiendo demasiado de estas cosas. Mejor pregúntale a papá._

_El domingo vamos a hacer una donación a un orfanato para que todo el mundo nos vea como marido y mujer. Lucius me ha dicho que quiere que me encargue de estas cosas: donaciones, galas, eventos... Pero todo eso ya lo sé. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tú me enseñaste y voy a comportarme como cualquier esposa haría en mi posición; creo que mi marido piensa que no soy tan lista como Bellatrix. _

_Ahora mismo me siento un poco extraña en mi nueva casa, y me gustaría que me visitases tan pronto como fuese posible, o que yo pudiese volver a casa a verte. Sólo ha pasado un día, pero ya te echo de menos, y a papá también._

_Un abrazo a los dos._

_Narcisa Malfoy_

Cuando Narcisa se despertó, a eso de las nueve, Lucius ya hacía rato que se había encerrado en su despacho. Ella se levantó, tomó un baño y pasó un largo rato para escoger túnica y peinado. Después de arreglarse, pidió a sus elfinas que le trajeran la lechuza y le envió una carta a su madre, otra a Bellatrix y otra a Regulus. Cuando terminó ya eran más de las once, así que se dirigió a sus propias habitaciones para verlas mejor a la luz del día. Eran enormes. Narcisa estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar de lo contenta que estaba.

Había grandes ventanales que parecían envolverlo todo en el tibio sol de finales de septiembre. El suelo de madera clara era nuevo, así como la pintura blanca de las paredes y el techo. Las tres salas se separaban a penas por arcos de madera de roble, así que estaba todo conectado perfectamente. Eran tres habitaciones completamente nuevas, solamente para ella. Narcisa pensó que Lucius se habría gastado mucho dinero en acondicionar aquella parte de la casa, y además le había dicho que no reparara en gastos para llenar aquellas inmensas salas.

Tan sólo había dos cosas que llenaban el vacío de sus nuevas estancias y que Narcisa tuvo la sensatez de no tocar: una librería y un retrato de la difunta madre de Lucius, colocado sobre la chimenea. El retrato, curiosamente, no se movía. Narcisa, extrañada, pensó en preguntarle después a Lucius; pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupada en decidir cómo gastaría el dinero de su marido. Alfombras, cortinas, más libros, un diván, butacas, mesas, un escritorio. Le preguntaría a mamá si podía traer algunas cosas de su antigua habitación: fotografías, dibujos, libros, el piano.

Pensó en la casa vieja, lúgubre y pequeña de Bellatrix. Por el contrario, la casa de los Malfoy era grande, nueva, luminosa. Se arrepintió de haberle escrito antes de contarle que, definitivamente, había hecho un matrimonio mucho mejor.

...

-Bien, entonces, ¿ya está hecho?- Bellatrix estaba cómodamente sentada en el gran comedor de los Malfoy, donde aquella mañana Narcisa y Lucius habían comido juntos por primera vez desde que eran marido y mujer.

Narcisa bajó la mirada y dio otro sorbo a su taza de té, buscando ayuda en su primo Regulus, que en aquél momento se metía un trozo de pastel de arándanos en la boca. Regulus también la miró inquisitivamente.

-Sí- respondió ella a regañadientes.

Bellatrix asintió, sonriente.

-¿Varias veces?

-¡Bellatrix!

Regulus se atragantó con el pastel y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que a Narcisa se le subían los colores. Bellatrix no claudicaba.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a hablar de ello Cissy. Esto no es sólo entre tú y Lucius.

Narcisa cedió.

-Sí.

Regulus aplaudió, contento.

-¡Bien hecho, Cissy!- cogió su taza de té y la alzó, sonriente-. ¡Brindemos por el futuro Malfoy!

Bellatrix miró a su primo con desdén.

-Oh, sí, bien hecho, Cissy, qué mérito. ¿Sabes lo que yo hice ayer mientras tú te abrías de piernas?

-¡Bella!  
>La morena sonrió, extendió el brazo derecho sobre la mesa y se levantó la manga de seda lentamente.<p>

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Narcisa.

Regulus y Bellatrix no la escucharon.

-Bella... – empezó Reg. Con cautela, la tomó del brazo delicadamente y estudió el dibujo. Bella levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No- dijo Regulus-. En absoluto. Pero pensé...

-¿Qué? ¿Que Él no me dejaría por ser mujer?

El hombre calló, y después asintió lentamente. Narcisa los miró a ambos.

-¿Qué es? ¿De quién habláis?

-Pues que sepas, Regulus, que mi marido no opuso ninguna objeción. Ni mi padre. Mi madre sí, pero eso no cuenta. Es lo que se espera de nosotros, Regulus. De los Black.

-Pero no de una mujer.

-¡De todos los de sangre pura!- se exasperó Bellatrix-. ¡De todos los que van a comprometerse con el futuro! ¡De los valientes! Tarde o temprano te harás la marca tú también. Y lo desearás- se volvió hacia Narcisa-. Igual que tu marido, Cissy. Nosotros no seremos como nuestros padres, hombres de negocios cómodamente sentados detrás de sus influencias políticas y su dinero- los ojos de Bellatrix Lestrange brillaron de ambición y fanatismo-. Nosotros seremos los valientes que le serviremos y reclamaremos lo que es legítimamente nuestro.

Narcisa y Regulus se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

...

Aquel octubre fue uno de los más fríos que se habían registrado en los últimos años. Las ventanas amanecían llenas de escarcha, y a Narcisa le parecía que la soledad se acumulaba en su corazón igual que las diminutas gotitas de hielo insistían en congelarle los dedos cuando por la mañana abría las ventanas de sus habitaciones, cada vez más repletas de cosas. Pero paradójicamente, a medida que iba llenando su hogar, su corazón se vaciaba cada vez más.

A veces aún se sorprendía pensando en ella misma como en Narcisa Black, cuando ya nunca la volverían a llamar así.

Había pasado un mes desde la boda. A pesar de que Narcisa había vuelto a escribir a su madre, ésta no le había contestado ninguna de sus cartas. La joven sabía que lo hacía adrede, para que no se acordase de su antigua vida de soltera. Durante la primera semana, descubrió que mamá había ordenado el regreso de sus elfinas a la mansión Black-Rosier, cosa que, sorprendentemente, afectó a Narcisa más de lo que hubiese deseado, pues entonces se sintió completamente sola. Druella envió algunas cosas a su hija menor como el piano, libros de Historia de la Magia o libros de cuentos para sus futuros nietos, pero conservó todo lo que podía recordarle a adolescencia: diversas fotografías y recuerdos de Hogwarts, los pósters, las bufandas de Slytherin.

Narcisa sabía que mamá lo hacía por su bien, y por eso obedeció y no pidió nada de lo que era suyo. Pero, aunque seguía idolatrando a su madre, dejó de ser su querida hija pequeña y empezó a confiar mucho más en Bellatrix, y sobretodo en Regulus. Y hubiera confiado en Meda, de lo sola que se encontraba, si hubiese sabido algo de ella.

Lucius y Narcisa empezaron a establecer una rutina a la que aferrarse, una serie de actos que aportaban la cotidianeidad que un matrimonio por amor ya hubiese traído consigo. Poco a poco la convivencia dio sus frutos, y Narcisa empezó a conocer más a su marido. Cuando estudiaron juntos en Hogwarts ya se había formado una idea de él: era formal, serio, inteligente e ingenioso, correcto, buen estudiante. Pero ahora, a sus veinticinco años, era un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre capaz de manejar la fortuna familiar. Le gustaba leer y cultivarse, pero también la actividad física. Tenía una opinión formada y sólida sobre asuntos que ella era incapaz de comprender; a veces, él pasaba largas horas debatiendo en el salón con algún invitado de una forma tan complicada, que Narcisa se veía obligada a asentir y sonreír, deseando que no le preguntasen nada. Lucius era un perfecto caballero y sabía como halagarla, pero también era un hombre dominante que no tenía en cuenta la opinión de su esposa para nada; se había casado con una mujer dulce, y por tanto, esperaba de ella que lo recibiera sonriente por las noches, que no hiciese preguntas y que no lo agobiase con problemas. Él ya tenía sus propios quebraderos de cabeza; su padre estaba enfermo y le había dado plenos poderes, así que ahora tenía que asegurarse de que los amigos que fueron leales a su padre, lo fuesen ahora con él. Tenía que conservar sus influencias en el ministerio, tenía que luchar para que los sangre pura prevaleciesen, que esos estúpidos "progresos" que favorecían a los sangre sucia no enturbiasen su futuro, que ahora se le antojaba muy cercano. Al tener esposa, un heredero había tomado forma en su mente. Lucius deseaba un hijo. La idea de engendrar descendencia lo obsesionaba. Lo consumía. Era de las pocas cosas en el mundo que lograban arrancarle lágrimas. Quería un niño de Narcisa, quería un futuro con su esposa.

En aquellas dos semanas de matrimonio, se había esforzado a su manera por hacerla feliz. Le dio todo el dinero que ella quiso y más, la colmó de regalos, decenas de túnicas nuevas traídas desde las más caras tiendas de Londres, París, Milan, Madrid, Viena. La llevaba al callejón Diagon y sonreía cuando ella miraba unos zapatos o un sombrero; no tenía ni que pedirlo, él se adelantaba y se lo compraba. Disfrutaba haciendo feliz a su esposa, le daba todo lo que el dinero pudiese comprar. Lucius pensaba que Narcisa era feliz; las pocas veces que la veía en todo el día, ella conversaba con él, lo divertía, lo entretenía, sonreía. Alrededor de Cissy todo era luz, alegría, feminidad; Lucius nunca se había planteado que quizá su mujer se sintiese sola, asustada y aislada en aquella enorme casa de Wiltshire. Que quizá su mujer sonreía porque así se lo habían enseñado. A Lucius no le parecía raro que todas las noches Cissy hubiese accedido gustosamente a mantener relaciones, que todo fuese de su agrado y que no se quejase por nada. A Lucius ya le iba bien que Narcisa fuese la mujer perfecta.

Al despertarse la veía dormida a su lado, con las mejillas arreboladas, abandonada al sueño como una niña pequeña. Cuando la iba a buscar a la hora de la comida, después de haber estado trabajando toda la mañana, la encontraba en la biblioteca, concentrada en algún libro sobre la genealogía de los Malfoy; o la iba a buscar a sus estancias y escuchaba cómo tocaba el piano. Comían tranquilamente; al principio las conversaciones resultaron algo forzadas, pero a medida que pasaban los días encontraban temas y aficiones comunes.

Por la tarde, cuando él se marchaba, Narcisa se quedaba en casa o salía con Bellatrix a Londres, aunque a veces también invitaba a Martha Crabbe y a Leonor Goyle para tomar el té. Cuando él volvía, a veces bien entrada la noche, cansado de largas discusiones con su padre, Lestrange o Black, la encontraba en la cama, complaciente y deseable.

Lucius estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para mantenerla segura.

Y si su cuñada ya lo había hecho, él no sería menos.

...

Narcisa se obligaba a leer El Profeta cada mañana. Así al menos tenía otro tema de qué hablar con Lucius. Leer el periódico la aburría sobremanera. Nunca le había interesado la política, ni la economía. Sabía que se entretenía más en las páginas de sociedad de lo considerado saludable, y que Lucius opinaba que eso _era para la gente vulgar que no tenía vida propia; que cada cual se meta en sus asuntos_, pero aún así no podía evitar mirarlas.

Cada vez con más frecuencia, Narcisa leía sobre desapariciones de magos. Concretamente, de sangresucias. En general, la noticia sobre aquello era pequeña, discreta, una columna de unas cincuenta palabras. Sin duda, comprada por alguien con dinero; quizá papá, o la tía Walburga, o el mismo Lucius. Pero la verdad no podía seguir ocultándose por muy incómoda que resultara, así que a medida que octubre se hacía más frío y avanzaba, Narcisa iba sacando sus propias conclusiones. Porque a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, la joven Cissy no era tonta.

Le preocupaba era que Lucius muriera, aunque en aquellos momentos no sintiese nada por su marido más allá de cariño, o deseo. Narcisa sentía terror hacia la muerte. Tenía miedo de quedarse viuda y sola para el resto de su vida. Tenía miedo de que su marido la dejase embarazada y muriese, abandonándola al cuidado de su hijo. Narcisa no sabría cómo criar a un heredero de los Malfoy; se sentía demasiado joven sin nadie que la guiara, ya fuese su madre o su marido.

Lucius había cambiado ligeramente la temática de sus lecturas. Ahora ya no leía para entretenerse, si no que cada semana traía a casa un nuevo libro con títulos como "La superioridad de la sangre pura". Eran libros escritos por fanáticos de renombre, que Lucius obligaba a su esposa a leer, aunque ella los encontraba tremendamente aburridos. Así que Narcisa pensó en mandárselos a Bellatrix para que le hiciera un resumen; resultó que ella también los tenía. Y Regulus, y Crabbe, y Goyle, y Nott. De golpe, todos los jóvenes de sangre pura empezaron a leer los mismos libros, a decir las mismas frases, a pensar exactamente igual. Sus opiniones se volvieron considerablemente más radicales, más irracionales. Más irascibles.

Lucius volvía ahora muy tarde a casa. El hábito de cenar juntos que habían adoptado apenas duró dos semanas; ahora Narcisa tenía que cenar sola, presidiendo la larga mesa vacía en el comedor de los Malfoy. Lucius no solía aparecer hasta después de las doce de la noche, y venía cansado, sudado y de mal humor. Él se esforzaba por hablar con ella, aunque fuese una breve conversación antes de meterse en la cama, pero ella sabía que lo hacía por cumplir, que ya no mostraba interés en lo que le explicaba. Que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Mas cuando ella le preguntaba, él sonreía y evitaba el tema. Narcisa llegó a pensar que tenía una amante, pero Regulus y Bellatrix se comportaban igual que su marido, así que desechó la idea rápidamente.

Lo que Narcisa no sabía era que todos los que se reunían entorno a Él. Él les hablaba de una manera tan y tan convincente que no hacían falta hechizos para que se rindieran a sus pies de sangre mestiza. Durante esas noches todos sus discípulos se sentían capaces de dar la vida por su Señor, y de salir sin dudarlo a acabar con toda la escoria del planeta por la causa.

Pero Narcisa, obviamente, lo intuía.

Ella, como las otras esposas, se quedaba al margen de toda actividad peligrosa, sufriendo en silencio por su marido. La señora Malfoy, como la señora Goyle o la señora McNair, leía en _el Profeta _los asesinatos prácticamente semanales que cometía un grupo de enmascarados "clasistas".

Narcisa había querido siempre un marido valeroso, que luchara por ella y por sus hijos. Alguien que defendiera la posición que les correspondía en el mundo. Y siempre había imaginado que ella estaría a su lado, apoyándole, entendiéndole, consolándole cuando hiciera falta. Que su marido compartiría sus miedos, sus indecisiones y sus temores con ella, y ella lo ayudaría. Quería sentirse respetada por su marido, aunque eso no fuese muy común.

Había visto alguna vez a su padre pegar a su madre. Sabía que Lestrange lo había intentado con Bellatrix, pero no lo había conseguido. Y cuando Bellatrix se lo contó a su madre, la señora replicó que quizás habría hecho algo mal. Que si un marido pegaba a su mujer, debía tener sus razones (desde aquel momento Bellatrix prácticamente dejó de hablar con su madre).

Narcisa siempre había pensado que mamá tenía razón. En todo. Que nunca se equivocaba. Así que supuso que si mamá decía aquello, sería verdad. Y mientras ella no se enfrentase a Lucius, él nunca le haría nada. Además, su marido era tan caballeroso, y elegante... distaba de parecerse a Lestrange, tan burdo y tosco. Nadie podía imaginárselo pegando a su mujer.

Pero ocurrió. La primera y última vez que Lucius pegó a su esposa fue una noche de principios de noviembre.

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, y los hechizos de la calefacción estaban estropeados. Narcisa llevaba más de tres horas en la cama sola. Se había aventurado a la biblioteca, pero no había libros útiles en la vida práctica, y bajar al sótano le daba miedo. Y asco. Estaba lleno de elfos. Prefería morirse de frío antes que bajar al sótano.

Por eso, se alegró cuando vio que Lucius regresaba. Desde la ventana, contempló cómo el hombre cruzaba la villa corriendo. Supuso que fuera haría muchísimo frío. Oyó que subía las escaleras en pocos segundos, y se preparaba para echarle una queda reprimenda cuando abriera la puerta, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de verle; Lucius entró y pasó corriendo hacia el baño, encerrándose en éste.

-¡Lucius!- ella se levantó y fue a llamar la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que su marido, cosa extraña, no la había cerrado.

Entró.

Lucius se había quitado la mayor parte de su ropa, que estaba apilada en el lavabo.

-Lucius, ¿qué...?

Narcisa miró a su marido, desconcertada. Él, con el pecho descubierto, sólo atinó a devolverle la mirada.

-Narcisa, no mires en el grifo.

Y cuando ella miró, descubrió que la ropa que se había quitado su marido estaba llena de sangre.

Lucius abrió el grifo al máximo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer excepto mirar a su esposa.

Narcisa se acercó rápidamente a su marido, que la apartó de un empujón.

-Aléjate. Vuelve a la cama- dijo Lucius, intentando parecer calmado, con aquella ira fría que le caracterizaba cuando empezaba a enfadarse.

-¿estás herido?

-no, no, no, tranquila, estoy bien, estoy bien.

-¿pues qué ha pasado?

-nada.

Narcisa se acercó más a su marido, que la apartó de un brusco empujón. Lucius era un hombre joven y muy fuerte, musculado de hacer ejercicio a diario, mientras que ella era una chica escuálida y delgada.

-¿Nada? Creo que no tenemos el mismo concepto de esa palabra. ¿De quién es esta sangre?

Lucius la cogió por los hombros y la arrastró sin dificultad hasta la puerta del baño.

-Narcisa. He tenido una noche horrible. Por favor, no me preguntes. Vete a la cama.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Lucius, esto merece una explicación! ¡Tienes que empezar a entender que te pregunte cosas!

-¡Esto no te incumbe!- la agarró más fuerte de los brazos y la zarandeó. Desprendía un desagradable y fuerte olor a sudor, como cuando volvía a casa después de dos horas de correr. Ella apartó la cara, asqueada, pero su marido la acercó más a su cuerpo. Respiraba agitadamente y su cara adquiría un feo tono rojizo-. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero. Porque lo haré, Narcisa. Te juro por la memoria de mi madre que no dudaré un segundo en hacerlo.

-No, Lucius- dijo ella, cogiendo aire. Intentó apartarse, pero él no la dejó-. ¡Dime de quien es esa sangre! ¡Me haces daño!

-Narcisa. Por última vez. Sal del baño y vete a la cama.

Narcisa se echó a llorar, pero se mantuvo firme delante de la puerta del baño, agarrada al pomo como si fuera un salvavidas. Miró a los ojos de su marido se encontró con aquella mirada fría, vacía, que tanto miedo le daba.

-No, Lucius. No saldré de aquí hasta que me digas de quién es esa sangre.

No vio venir la bofetada que le propinó Lucius y que le hizo chocar la cabeza contra la pared y la tiró al suelo. La sucesión de movimientos fue rápida: Narcisa cayó de golpe y notó un intenso dolor en la sien, al tiempo que la mejilla derecha empezaba a arderle como el fuego. La visión se le borró durante un segundo y un líquido caliente le bañó la cara. Vio a duras penas que Lucius se separaba de ella, horrorizado, y al instante se agachaba y la levantaba como si fuera una muñeca.

-Narcisa. Perdóname, por favor... no quería hacerlo. Yo sólo...- balbució Lucius, horrorizado. Ella sintió que la mejilla se ardía-. Dios, estás... Narcisa, ven aquí, deja que te cure.

-¿Qué?

-Estás sangrando. Dame la mano- suplicó. Su mujer le obedeció, aturdida, y Lucius se apresuró a mojarle la cara con agua. La sangre de Narcisa cayó en las ropas de Lucius. Notaba un agudo pitido en las orejas, y en el espejo vio que se estaba formando una zona roja debajo de su ojo. Miró a su marido, atontada.

-¿Me has hecho sangre?- dijo como si no se lo creyera.

Lucius la miraba, incrédulo.

-Lo siento. No quería... lo siento, Narcisa. Lo siento mucho.

Ella apenas fue consciente de que su marido le limpiaba la herida de la frente y la llevaba a la cama, donde le contó que la sangre era suya, que le habían grabado la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. Se la enseñó y Narcisa asintió.

Lucius le dijo que lo hacía por ella. Por ella y por sus hijos, y por su futuro juntos. Que quería protegerla. Y en un arranque de debilidad, Lucius confesó que la necesitaba.

Después la dejó dormir sola aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Narcisa se despertó sin preocuparse por ofrecer buen aspecto a su recién levantado marido. Sin tener que sonreír cuando no quería. Se estiró en la amplia cama y se quedó mirando el techo, pensando.

De niña siempre había soñado ser una gran bruja y casarse con un buen marido.

Bien, de hecho es lo que había pasado.

Lucius era un hombre inteligente, fuerte, atractivo y muy capaz. Ambos vivían en una de las mansiones más caras de toda Inglaterra y con un chasquido podían hacer realidad todos los caprichos que se les pasaran por la cabeza.

Pero aunque la teoría estuviese bien, la práctica fallaba. Había algo que no encajaba, y Narcisa entendió que no estaba enamorada de Lucius, que era un extraño para ella y que quizá siempre lo sería. Estaba atrapada de por vida en aquella casa enorme a la que jamás podría llamar hogar, destinada a parir hijos.

Si es que podía, claro.

Dio una vuelta en la cama para ocultar las lágrimas si entraba Lucius.

Dios mío. Había estado tan ocupada despilfarrando y creándose una imagen de niña rica a los ojos de los demás que no se enteró de que podía estar embarazada de Lucius en ese preciso instante; llevar en el vientre a un bebé inocente.

El ciclo podía comenzar ahora mismo. En vísperas de navidad, Narcisa podía estar embarazada de Lucius. Su sueño se habría cumplido, y quedaban apenas tres semanas para las fiestas, y en la celebración de año nuevo ella quizá anunciaría que estaba en estado, y todo sería como un cuento y no habría nadie más feliz que ella.


	4. Embarazo

Se me va la olla. En grandes proporciones. Se me va la olla tanto y tantas veces que... en fin, que primero me tiro semanas sin escribir y ahora cuelgo dos capítulos en tan poco tiempo. Pero sois muy monas escribiéndome (¿porqué no tenéis cuenta casi ninguna de las que dejáis review? Empiezo a pensar que alguien está escribiendo anónimos sin registrar para tenerme contenta... si es así, gracias XD) en fin, que otro capítulo. Corto, eso sí, pero se me va la olla, ya sabéis.

4. Embarazo

Noviembre fue una sucesión casi ininterrumpida de lluvia mezclada con nieve. El viento arreciaba y el frío se hacía presente, así que Narcisa no deseaba salir de casa. De todas maneras tampoco podía, porque debía preparar la celebración de Navidad.

El joven matrimonio había decidido hacer una fiesta e invitar a sus parientes, amigos y conocidos, para que todos pudieran ver que su matrimonio era fuerte y feliz, y que no significaba nada que Narcisa aún no estuviera embarazada; Lucius mencionaba el tema constantemente: parecía que fuese el único tema de conversación que le interesase verdaderamente. Pero cuando Narcisa negaba con la cabeza, él componía una sonrisa y se esforzaba en ocultar su desilusión. La mujer sentía que le decepcionaba, sentía que se consumía en aquella enorme y fría casa. A veces pensaba que su primo Regulus era el único hombre en el mundo que la hacía feliz, o que al menos no esperaba de ella que fuera una chica perfecta.

Por eso había accedido a celebrar la fiesta de navidad; pese a todo el trabajo que requería y el poco tiempo del que disponía, Narcisa no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mostrarles a sus cada vez más distantes progenitores que ahora ella era la más rica, la más joven y la más prometedora de sus tres hijas. Y quería compartir su poder con Regulus, que por algún motivo estaba siempre triste y taciturno, casi tanto como ella misma.

Sentada en el sofá de sus habitaciones, miraba cómo la lluvia salía de entre la noche y se estampaba contra las ventanas, produciendo un sonido demasiado agresivo para su gusto. Molesta, se acercó más a la chimenea, se envolvió en la manta verde y siguió leyendo el libro que había dejado encima de la mesita; y sin embargo no podía parar de pensar en las malditas navidades.

De pronto, el fuego de la chimenea se volvió azul y chisporroteó. Narcisa se asustó y agarró su varita con fuerza, pero al ver que era Bellatrix, la bajó y sonrió ilusionada.

-¡Bella!

Narcisa hubiese querido mostrarse altiva, como la mujer madura que se veía obligada a ser; pero en vez de eso se levantó y en dos zancadas llegó hasta su hermana mayor y la abrazó con fuerza. Bellatrix correspondió a su abrazo de forma brusca y breve.

-Hola, Cissy- masculló sin sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la pequeña, extrañada- ¿No estabas con... ellos?

-Tenía que verte- respondió Bellatrix de mal humor.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mira que eres estúpida. Pues claro que pasa algo.

Narcisa se apartó de ella.

-¿Regulus está bien?- preguntó, angustiada-. ¿Y Lucius?

-Tranquila.

Narcisa suspiró, aliviada.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

Bellatrix suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, seguida por Narcisa. Tenía la tez extremadamente pálida.

-Narcisa, creo que he enfermado.

-¿Qué?

-Me mareo por nada. Al despertarme, al correr. Estoy débil. Pero no quiero que Rolph se entere.

-¿Temes que se preocupe?- susurró la rubia, comprensiva.

Bellatrix alzó las cejas.

-Temo que no me deje ir más con el Señor Oscuro y deba quedarme en casa como tú.

Narcisa se fastidió, y Bella, pasando olímpicamente por alto que no estaba en su casa y que Lucius podía regresar en cualquier momento, se desabrochó la parte de debajo del corsé.

-Vaya- dijo Narcisa con satisfacción mal disimulada-. Has engordado un poquito, ¿no?- dijo pasando la mirada por sus caderas.

La otra gruñó.

-Cállate.

-Bella...- empezó Narcisa de golpe, horrorizada. Las piezas del rompecabezas le encajaron de golpe.

-Sí, he engordado como dos quilos o así. Y mira que hago ejercicio.

-Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Bellatrix, dios mío.. ¿no has pensado que puedes estar... embarazada?

-¿Eh?

-Que puedes est...

-¡Lo he entendido!- dijo Bellatrix, haciéndola callar. Frunció el ceño.

-Bella...

-¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada!-. Cissy le acarició el hombro, pero su hermana apartó el contacto violentamente-. ¡Por todos los cielos, Cissy! ¡No puedo permitírmelo! No. No puedo.

-Todo cuadra, querida- dijo Narcisa suavemente.

-Ya- respondió Bellatrix con sarcasmo-. Gracias, ahora me siento mejor- dijo levantándose furiosamente y empezando a andar en círculos. Parecía que iba a hacer una zanja en la alfombra. En su alfombra. En su preciosa alfombra de la época colonial.

-Bella...

- Si Él... si Él alguna vez llega a saber...

-¿Quién? ¿Rodolphus?

-¡El crío lo pasaría fatal! Rodolphus y yo... ¡no, Narcisa!- gritó.

Narcisa se levantó a tiempo de salvar un jarrón de porcelana veneciana que su hermana estuvo a punto de tirar accidentalmente. La agarró por los hombros y la estabilizó.

-¡Quieta, por dios, que me vas a volver loca! ¡Y no hables del bebé como si fuera... un perro!

-Y tú- dijo Bellatrix acusándola con el dedo, como si ella tuviera la culpa- no hables del crío como si fuera un...

-¿Bebé?

Silencio.

-Así no me ayudas-. La morena, se volvió a desplomar en el sofá.

Narcisa se sentó junto a ella y le pegó un cachete en las piernas para que las bajara de la mesa.

-Primero de todo tienes que comprobarlo.

-¿Y después?

-Bueno, intenta llevarlo lo mejor posible. Por el amor de Dios, que es un niño, no un caimán.

-¡Ya sé que no es un caimán!- sollozó la otra, como si de verdad desease llevar en el vientre a un reptil con treinta o cuarenta afilados dientes en cada mandíbula.

-Mira, vamos a ir mañana al doctor.

-Pero que no se entere mi marido.

-Bueno.

-Ni el tuyo.

Narcisa suspiró.

-No me gusta tener secretos con él.

Bellatrix sonrió despectivamente.

-Nadie lo diría- dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

Narcisa bufó, escandalizada.

-Oye, no tengo la culpa de que estés embarazada ni de ser la hermana menor, ¿vale? ¡Nada te da derecho a venir a mi casa y a criticar mi matrimonio!- dijo levantándose de golpe.

Su hermana la imitó, y al hacerlo estuvo a punto de caerse. Rechazó la mano de Narcisa, altiva como siempre fue, y consiguió estabilizarse.

-¡No finjas que tu matrimonio es perfecto, porque es igual de desastroso que el mío!

-¡Al menos yo no estoy embarazada!- escupió ella. Bellatrix se rió.

-Pues entonces eres una inútil, porque yo combato por la causa en el frente mientras tú estás aquí... leyendo... ¡porquerías!

-¿¡Combatiendo por la causa! ¿¡Tú! Tú vas a...

-Hago más que todo el mundo.

-¡Pues no lo hagas, so idiota!-le espetó con rabia.

-Sabrás que no es fácil negarse, ¿no?

Narcisa pensó que Lucius jamás la había obligado, pero de golpe pensó en Lestrage.

-¡Mira, sabías perfectamente que esto iba a pasar!

-¡No me hice a la idea!

-Pues eres idiota, Bellatrix- dijo Narcisa, dando por concluida la discusión. Las dos se dejaron caer de idéntica forma en el sofá, cruzaron los brazos y miraron hacia otro lado- Está bien- cedió Narcisa-. Te acompañaré al doctor y no le diré nada a mi marido.

Bellatrix se levantó, dándose por satisfecha.

-Te recogeré por la mañana a las ocho.

-Lucius aún está en casa. Comemos juntos y luego se va.

-Ah. Qué bonito. Comen juntos. Y luego él se va- dijo la morena con sorna.

Narcisa pasó por alto el comentario infantil de su hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa sin avisar?

-Todas las casas de la familia están conectadas a una Red Flu. ¿No te lo ha comentado Lucius?

-No. Tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

-Bah, como quieras. Pero todos queda en familia- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-La nuestra no es una familia.

Bellatrix le sonrió con tristeza.

-Claro que sí. Sí, Cissy. Las dos hermanas Black ahora son Malfoy y Lestrange, y puede que ambas estén embarazadas. Somos una gran familia feliz, y pronto se ampliará- y luego rió, llevándose la mano al vientre.

Narcisa la miró con odio.

-Te he ganado. En la vida- dijo sin poder contenerse-. Te he ganado. Sólo... admítelo. Mi vida es mejor que la tuya.

-Me ganaste, y lo sé- dice Bella tras un largo silencio, resignada-. Mañana por la tarde, a la hora del té.

Se metió en al chimenea y antes se fue de que Narcisa pudiera humillarla más, aunque la rubia se sintió extrañamente mal después de haberle restregado que su vida era mejor, porque no era ni de lejos la que ella había planeado.

...

Resignada a transgredir las normas al día siguiente, se dispuso a esperar a su marido en la cama. Apagó las luces de la estancia y fue hacia su dormitorio, donde abrió el enorme edredón y empezó a leer un libro, como siempre hacía antes de la llegada de Lucius.

Él no tardó en aparecer.

Siguiendo la costumbre, golpeó la puerta tres veces y dijo: "Narcisa, ¿puedo entrar?"

Aquello era una mera formalidad, ya que se daba por sentado que podía y debía entrar. Pero Narcisa tenía la impresión de que a Lucius le aterrorizaba encontrarse una imagen imperfecta de ella; verla en túnica de estar por casa en lugar de contemplarla con su atractivo camisón blanco, o descubrir que era posible que se despeinase, como el resto de los mortales.

-Sí, un momento- guardó el libro a toda prisa, apagó la luz y se recostó en la cama. Y él, dándose por satisfecho, abría la puerta y preguntaba:

-¿Dormías?

Y ella:

-No, te estaba esperando.

La comedia duraba hasta que Lucius cerraba la puerta, se desvestía y entraba en la cama.

Se quedaron los dos callados, amparados por la cálida oscuridad, y escucharon el silencio. Allí, Lucius pensaba que ella no lo hacía por obligación, que realmente le deseaba; entonces se atrevía a acercársele y a abrazarla, sin reparar en que no era correspondido.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- susurró.

Aunque normalmente se limitaba a no decir toda la verdad, en aquél momento mintió, mintió descaradamente.

-Bien. Muy bien. ¿Y a ti?

Él también mintió.

-Sentado todo el día en una butaca, escribiendo aburridos dictados- le pasó la mano por la espalda-. Oye... ¿te ha visitado Bellatrix?

Narcisa tragó saliva. La habían pillado. Él la había pillado. Y enviaba a Lucius a preguntar.

-Eh... sí. Hace media hora que se ha marchado.

Lucius suspiró de alivio.

-No le dijo nada a Rolph, y el Señor Tenebroso- Narcisa sintió un escalofrío al oír ese nombre- se estaba preocupando. Supuse que estaría contigo. Y... eh... ¿de... de qué hablasteis?

-Nada en particular,- respondió ella con despreocupación- simplemente quería verme. Hacía ya una semana que no venía.

-¿No hablasteis de nada?

Tragó saliva.

-Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes.

-¿Cosas de...?- la mano que Narcisa tenía alojada en la espalda se desplazó hacia su vientre plano.

-No de _esas_ cosas- mintió ella. Mentira, mentira. Sólo habían hablado de embarazos. Gran y descarada mentira.

-Ah. Oh- dijo el otro. Intentó que su voz no resultara desilusionada-. Yo... eh... – carraspeó un poco-. No entiendo mucho de... asuntos femeninos... bebés y todo eso, pero...

-Yo tampoco- dice Narcisa llanamente- No tengo ni veinte años.

-Ya. Bueno- dice él, como queriendo pasar por alto la juventud de su mujer-. No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano tendremos un hered... un hijo.

-Lo sé- se limitó a responder ella.

...

Al día siguiente, las dos hermanas están en la habitación de matrimonio de Bellatrix. Narcisa también preguntaría al doctor si estaba embarazada. Para ella la respuesta sería negativa; pero su hermana recibió la alegre noticia de que en mayo, si todo iba bien, nacería una niña, la primera Lestrange en varias generaciones. De hecho, el doctor preguntó si no se había saltado dos períodos, los de septiembre y los de octubre. Bella respondió que sí. El doctor de la familia, que era muy discreto, preguntó si quería que él le diese la noticia a Rodolphus.

-Escúcheme bien...- sisea Bellatrix, saltando de la cama como un gato y agarrando al hombre por el cuello de la túnica.

-¡Bella!- dice Narcisa en un grito ahogado.

El hombre se ve empujado contra la pared, apresado por la fuerza insospechada de la mujer morena.

-¡Señora Lestrange...! Es mi deber... ¡Soy el doctor de su marido desde que era un niño... y...!

-... como le diga una palabra a Rolph, le juro que nunca más volverá a ejercer como médico- susurra ella. Levanta una mano derecha como si quisiera abofetearle, pero deliberadamente la manga de seda resbala hasta el codo. El hombre profiere un pequeño chillido estrangulado de horror-. ¿No hemos entendido?- susurra Bellatrix.

-Por supuesto, señora Lestrange- farfulla el hombre. Cuando ella lo suelta se apresura a coger el sombrero y el maletín. Le embute el instrumental médico dentro y lo cierra con un fuerte golpe-. Mis labios están sellados- tartamudea-. Puede tener la seguridad de que no hablaré con Rodolphus- le dirige una rápida mirada a Narcisa-. Ni con el señor Malfoy.

Narcisa asiente y mira a su hermana, quien profiere un chasquido con la lengua.

-Baje a la entrada y pregunte a cualquier elfo. Le darán sus honorarios- dice distraídamente. Se va al tocador y se mira al espejo. El hombre niega con la cabeza.

-No, no, ni hablar, señora Lestrange. Esta visita es completamente gratuita. Para usted también, señora Malfoy.

Bellatrix lo mira de nuevo, hastiada.

-Déjenos.

El médico asiente, hace una reverencia, coge sus cosas y se marcha casi corriendo.

Se hace un silencio en la sala. Narcisa tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, asombrada por el poder de aquella marca en el brazo de su hermana y de su marido. No tenía ni idea de lo rápido que cambiaban las cosas. pero Bellatrix se encoge de hombros; parecía acostumbrada en usar la marca para conseguir lo que quisiese.

Se retira de nuevo la manga y se besa el brazo.

-¡Me encanta este chisme!- dice en tono jovial.


	5. Navidad en casa de los Malfoy

Dedico este capítulo a mi beta Isabellatrix Black Swan, quien al fin ha superado la fobia que le tenía a esta historia para corregirla. Y además, la ha patrocinado. Y gracias a eso, tengo más gente leyendo. Etcétera etcétera.

5. Navidad en casa de los Malfoy

-¡Hola, Gregory!

-Narcisa, ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!- saludó Goyle.

-Desde mi boda, si mal no recuerdo- dijo ella.

Martha Goyle asiente y sonríe.

-Estabas preciosa, cielo- dijo la mujer. Apretó afectuosamente el brazo de su marido- ¿verdad que sí, querido?

Gregory Goyle, que estaba intentando disimular que examinaba la casa de los Malfoy, asintió distraídamente.

-Oh, sí, muy bonita.

Narcisa intentó disimular una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Los Crabbe ya han llegado,- comentó- y Walden y Myla McNair también, con su pequeño.

Goyle miró a su esposa levemente.

-¡Es un auténtico McNair, ese crío!-dijo-. ¡Un varón en toda regla!- añadió, echando una ojeada al vientre de su mujer. Narcisa carraspeó, molesta. Martha Goyle bajó la cabeza y sonrió, sumisa, de la misma forma que Narcisa y las demás hacían.

-Lucius está arriba, con Crabbe y McNair- comentó Narcisa-. Dejad el abrigo en el perchero y los elfos se encargarán.

-¡Eres encantadora, Narcisa- la aduló Gregory- y qué delgada estás!

Martha suspiró, apenada, y Narcisa no pudo hacer más que aceptar el cumplido con una sonrisa.

Los tres subieron por la gran escalinata, y la anfitriona comprobó que ambos contemplaban su casa con envidia. Llegaron a la biblioteca y él entró, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer.

Cuando estuvieron solas, las dos se echaron a reír de pura felicidad. Al fin y al cabo, aún eran un par de chicas jóvenes, y faltaban pocos días para año nuevo.

-Ven, querida- dijo Narcisa-. Ya verás qué grande está el hijo de Myla.

-Ay- suspiró al otra- ojalá yo también tuviese un niño.

Narcisa la condujo a la sala de estar, donde la señora McNair, de veintisiete años, intentaba controlar a un pequeño terremoto de grandes ojos castaños. La señora Crabbe, de la edad de Martha Goyle, miraba al niño con tristeza.

Las cuatro mujeres se sonrieron y tomaron asiento. Charlaron durante unos minutos hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Esta vez eran los Bulstrode y los Avery, estos últimos con su hijo de quince años. Narcisa suspiró al verle. Si fuera una chica, dentro de poco contraería matrimonio, como hicieron con ella. Él también la miró de arriba abajo, sin casi poder ocultar la explosión de hormonas propia de la edad. Narcisa le sonrió cálidamente, como a los demás. Les hizo pasar, y cuando volvió a quedarse sola en el enorme recibidor, se miró en uno de los numerosos espejos de la entrada. Sonrió. La larga túnica de satén rojo le quedaba perfecta, acentuando sus bonitos pechos de chica... pero resaltando también su vientre plano. Aún era pronto, aún tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse embarazada. Quizá aún no fuese madre, pero Narcisa era joven, bella, rica, elegante. Era una mujer realmente preciosa. _Que no tengas un hijo en camino no significa nada_, se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse.

Durante las siguientes dos horas fue llegando más gente. Los hombres y los chicos mayores de quince años desaparecían en la biblioteca, las mujeres que tenían edad para ser abuelas se encerraban en una habitación contigua... y todos los demás, es decir, las chicas con sus hijos, reían en una gran estancia en el mismo piso. Ésta se dividía en dos, y la parte más pequeña estaba llena de elfos domésticos, destinados a entretener a los chiquillos.

Entretanto, Narcisa había decidido que era más práctico quedarse en el recibidor, pues la gente llegaba de forma casi ininterrumpida.

-¡Cissy!

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!- dijo jovialmente. Un paso atrás estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, que miraba todo con cierto aburrimiento.

-Pasad, pasad- dijo Narcisa cálidamente-. Hola, Rodolphus, un placer verte.

-Hola, ¿dónde está Lucius?

Bellatrix gruñó ante la falta de cortesía de su marido, pero la sonrisa de Narcisa no flaqueó.

-Arriba, en la biblioteca- respondió-. Casi sois los últimos.

-Vamos, Bellatrix- dijo el hombre.

Narcisa sólo permitió que una sombra de desaprobación cruzase su cara.

-En realidad preferiría que mi hermana se quedara aquí. Están a punto de llegar nuestros padres, y nos gustaría saludarles. Si no te importa- ella, pese a ser una chiquilla, era la dueña de la casa así que Lestrange se encogió de hombros, y puesto que ya conocía el camino, echó a andar desgarbadamente. Narcisa miró a su hermana mayor con ansiedad.

-Cuéntame. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal. Me mareo. Tengo náuseas. No puedo moverme bien. Esto es asqueroso- escupió.

-Tienes que dejar esas correrías nocturnas. No están hechas para mujeres, y alguien podría herirte.

-Sí, hombre, ¿y dejar que Rolf se salga con la suya? Ah, no, de eso nada.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?¿A mamá?

-¡No!- gritó con horror-¡No lo sabe nadie! ¡Sólo tú y Reg! Por cierto, ¿está aquí?

-Sí. Es un caso imposible, nuestro Reg. Se ha escabullido y ha entrado en la sala de mujeres a adularnos.

Bella gruñó y se llevó la mano al vientre con asco.

-Hablando de eso, será mejor que vaya allí. Hmmm... ¿ha llegado Severus?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Severus. Severus Snape.

-Ah. Oh. Pues sí, ¿tienes interés en verle?

-No... –Bella sacudió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia- no es nada, Cissy.

-Bueno. En ese caso, estamos todas arriba en el primer piso. Segunda puerta a la izquierda. Pero espérate conmigo a que vengan papá y mamá, Bella- dijo Narcisa, sonando como una niña pequeña-. No quiero hablar con ellos a solas.

Bellatrix rió amargamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y darles la buena noticia de que van a ser abuelos de una _niña_? No, gracias.

-¡Bella!- imploró Narcisa, pero la hermana mayor ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Bellatrix la ignoró y siguió subiendo hasta perderse de vista.

En los siguientes veinte minutos llegaron el padre de Lucius, ante el cual no había más remedio que bajar la vista, y Cygnus y Druella Black.

Cygnus miró a la más pequeña de sus hijas con dulzura (Narcisa siempre había sospechado que su padre sentía predilección por ella), pero Druella apenas le dedicó un saludo antes de preguntar:

-¿Como estás, hija? ¿Todo bien con Lucius?- dijo con intención. Llevaban tres meses sin verse, desde que Narcisa se marchó de la casa de su infancia a finales de septiembre, y durante todo ese tiempo, la señora Black no había contestado a casi ninguna de las extensas cartas que su hija le había escrito.

Narcisa parpadeó varias veces, asombrada. Su madre no había sonreído en todo el rato y tenía una expresión agria, como si la jovencísima mujer hubiese hecho algo malo. Pero Narcisa no se acobardó. Ahora era la señora Malfoy, era quien Druella Black le había obligado a ser, y pensó que mostrarse como tal sería una dulce venganza. Sonrió con cortesía, apartándose el cabello rubio de la cara.

-Perfectamente, mamá- dijo con jovialidad-. Casada con el hombre que elegisteis. Como sin duda veréis tenemos una casa preciosa, más grande que la vuestra diría yo- Druella frunció los labios y a Cygnus se le borró la sonrisa de los labios, pero Narcisa no flaqueó-. Incluso he adelgazado- dijo mirando el cuerpo viejo de su madre, que era como un espejo hacia el futuro para ella-. Por cierto, el otro día encontré un libro muy interesante en mi biblioteca: un manual de recetas de pociones anti-arrugas. Era de la madre de Lucius, pero te lo puedo prestar cuando tú...

-Basta- sisea Druella. Narcisa se calla inmediatamente, amedrentada por el tono de voz de la mujer, el tono de voz que usaba cuando realmente estaba muy enfadada-. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Soy la señora Malfoy- dice Narcisa, en un tono de voz poco convincente-. Soy...

Pero Cygnus intervino, serio y cortante.

-No te atrevas a hablarnos en ese tono, Narcisa. Seguimos siendo tus padres.

La cara de Druella se había cubierto de feas manchas rojas.

-Cuando estés embarazada háblanos en el tono que te dé la gana, pero por ahora ni te atrevas a levantarnos la voz. Ni te atrevas, Narcisa, ¿entendido?

Narcisa apretó los puños, humillada. Pensó fugazmente en decir que estaba embarazada sólo para restregárselo en la cara a su madre, pero en el último momento se calló. Cygnus había abierto la boca de nuevo para reprenderla otra vez, pero los interrumpió una potente voz desde lo alto de la escalera.

-¡Narcisa, querida!- dijo Lucius Malfoy jovialmente. Sonreía con encanto desde lo alto de la escalinata, que se apresuró en bajar con rapidez. Narcisa, que empezaba a conocer más a su marido, advirtió que pese a su tono alegre, Lucius estaba muy enfadado. Probablemente había oído la conversación.

Y de hecho así era. Lucius no dejó de sonreír, controlando a la perfección la furia que le producía el hecho de que su esposa, _su_ esposa, _su pequeña esposa Narcisa_, fuese humillada en supropia casa. Llegó hasta el vestíbulo con unas pocas zancadas y tomó de la mano a la mujer rubia, mirándola cálidamente-. ¿Porqué no me has avisado de la llegada de tus padres? ¡Hubiese bajado antes a saludarles! - le dijo. Ella tartamudeó algo parecido a "acaban de llegar" con una vocecilla ahogada y clavó la vista en el suelo.

Narcisa notó que Lucius le apretaba la mano con mucha fuerza, y al mirarle a la cara observó que el hombre apretaba la mandíbula. Parecía realmente enfadado. Sin embargo, cuando habló su voz sonaba perfectamente modulada. Le soltó la mano y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, envolviéndola y atrayéndola hacia él con cierta brusquedad. Narcisa se refugió allí, en aquel lugar cálido y seguro, y de pronto sintió que se relajaba y volvía a cobrar confianza en sí misma. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiese hablar Druella la interrumpió y se dirigió a Lucius con voz amable.

-Tenéis una casa preciosa, Lucius. Realmente preciosa. Cygnus y yo justamente nos estábamos preguntando cuando llegarán herederos.

-Ah, eso- dijo Lucius sacudiendo la mano, como restándole importancia-. ¿Quién necesita hijos cuando es aún joven? De momento los herederos somos nosotros, ¿verdad, Narcisa?- preguntó, sonriéndole a su mujer-. Todo se andará, querida Druella. No te darás cuenta y tendrás en tus brazos un nieto varón. Estas cosas suelen saltarse alguna generación, ¿no crees, Cygnus? Pero ya veréis como vuestra hija lo consigue y pronto nos dará a todos un precioso niño- y abrazó a Narcisa, quien ahora lucía una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Cygnus, en cambio, parecía realmente molesto, como si de pronto algún mal olor flotase en el aire. Druella se debatía entre replicar y callarse, y finalmente optó por quedarse en lo que sin duda consideró un diplomático silencio, aunque fruncía los labios igual que si hubiese estado mordiendo un limón agrio. Lucius seguía sonriendo tan encantadoramente como siempre; no parecía estar manteniendo una conversación violenta- Entretanto, Narcisa y yo seguiremos disfrutando de las delicias del dinero. Comprobaréis que vuestra hija ha preparado una fiesta deliciosa. Pasad arriba, por favor. Sois mis invitados.

- Nuestros invitados, cariño - puntualizó Narcisa, feliz.

Él asintió.

- Oh, sí, cierto. Los invitados de los Malfoy.

Los Black no pudieron hacer otra cosa que admitir la derrota y corresponder a la impermeable sonrisa de Lucius. Se deshicieron en halagos mientras subían la escalinata a toda prisa y desaparecían en el primer piso.

Lucius no dejó de abrazar a Narcisa, aunque alivió un poco la presión en sus hombros. Ella descubrió que se había agarrado a la cintura de su marido inconscientemente, buscando un punto de apoyo, y le había arrugado la túnica de gala. Se apresuró a sacar la varita para arreglarlo, farfullando un montón de disculpas, pero Lucius le atrapó las manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- No sabía que tus padres fuesen tan encantadores - dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Ella soltó una risita.

-S í, serán cosas de la edad - dijo ella maliciosamente-. Espero no haber heredado el carácter de mi madre.

-Creo que de ser así no me quedaría más remedio que divorciarme - bromeó el hombre.

Ella se rio y le acarició la mejilla suave, afeitada con esmero. Lucius olía bien, olía a victoria, a Malfoy.

- Gracias - susurró Narcisa-. Es la primera vez en diecinueve años que me atrevo a plantarles cara.

-No tienes que darme las gracias- respondió él también en un murmullo-. No permitiré que nadie te trate mal, especialmente si estás en tu propia casa. Tienes mi permiso para echar a la calle a cualquiera que te levante la voz.

-Bien- dijo ella-. Lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió, le pasó los brazos por el cuello a su marido y lo besó larga y profundamente, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarle. Lucius la abrazó con fuerza.

- Ya no les debes nada. Nada, Narcisa.

Y aunque ella sabía que no era cierto, sonrió de pura felicidad.

...

Hasta que todo estuvo listo, pues los elfos tenían más trabajo que nunca, la gente permaneció separada.

Narcisa, sintiéndose plenamente feliz por primera vez en tres meses, disfrutó de la compañía de sus amigas como no había hecho desde su boda. La comida se estaba retrasando, así que el servicio trajo unas bebidas por orden de Lucius.

Narcisa estaba secretamente orgullosa de él; era el ejemplo perfecto de cordialidad y simpatía, aunque normalmente se comportara de un modo más bien frío y serio.

Ella había estado nerviosa momentos antes de la fiesta, pues nunca hasta ahora había organizado una. Sin embargo comprobó que no era tan difícil; los elfos disponían la comida, Lucius pagaba. Ella sólo debía pasearse entre sus invitadas más mayores, comprobando que no les faltara champagne, y luego podía volver con sus amigas, que estaban contentas de natural... excepto Bellatrix.

Sentada en un rincón, ajena al alegre parloteo de las demás, gruñía por lo bajo cuando algún niño escapaba de la habitación contigua, y suspiró exageradamente cuando Myla McNair se negó a separarse de su bebé, que balbucía incoherencias y movía las piernecitas.

- Ah, por favor, ¿no puedes ahorrarnos las pataletas de _eso_?

La otra sonrió, siempre afable.

- Pues ahora está tranquilo. Deberías verle berrear de verdad.

- Dios me libre.

- ¿No te gustan los niños, Bella? - preguntó la otra, ingenua.

Bellatrix no se dignó a responder.

- Bababababa - replicó el pequeño McNair. Su madre le sacó de la boca una servilleta y desconectó el hilo de saliva que la unía a la boca del bebé.

- Pero si son una ricura.

- Beh - refunfuñó Bellatrix.

- ¿Y a ti, Narcisa? ¿A ti sí te gustan los niños, verdad? ¿Quieres cogerlo?

- Yo, eh...- la rubia, conociendo el secreto de su hermana y su mal genio, no se había atrevido a opinar, pero todas las mujeres la animaron.

- Venga, cógelo, Cissy - insistió la señora McNair.

- Yo... no sé si sabré.

- No seas tonta, Narcisa - le espetó Bellatrix-. Hasta tú sabrías coger a un bebé.

Las demás contuvieron el aliento, esperando ver la reacción de la otra hermana, pero la rubia no perdió la compostura, por supuesto. Siempre fue más tranquila e inteligente que su hermana. Con una sonrisa se levantó para coger al niño.

- Naturalmente que quiero cogerlo. A las mujeres nos gustan los niños. Es lo normal. Ninguna mujer es lo bastante valiente si no tiene un hijo, si decide abandonar y no llegar hasta el final.

La señora McNair asintió, complacida, y sujetó la cabecita de su hijo cuando Narcisa lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

El niño hacía gorgoritos, encantado. Narcisa sonrió y volvió a sentarse con su trofeo en el regazo.

Entonces, el pequeño bulto miró hacia arriba, con unos cálidos ojos castaños, curvó sus labios en una preciosa sonrisa. Luego soltó un gritito de felicidad al ver el destello del diamante que Narcisa portaba en el cuello, e intentó agarrarlo con sus manitas llenas de curiosidad.

Narcisa jamás había sentido algo tan intenso. El olor dulce que ese cuerpecillo emanaba era mejor que todos los perfumes del mundo, la suavidad de su cabello no se podía comparar con nada que antes hubiese tocado; había tanta energía, tanta vitalidad y tanta inocencia concentradas en una sola persona que parecía imposible.

El bebé señalaba el precioso collar de Narcisa insistentemente.

- Toma - sonrió Narcisa, desabrochándole el caro colgante-. Tuyo si lo quieres.

Myla McNair contuvo el aliento.

-¡No, Narcisa, por Dios! Sería incapaz de... ¡no, no! ¡No, en serio!

Pero Narcisa la ignoró. Sólo tenía ojos para el niño, que sujetaba el diamante entre sus manos y contemplaba los destellos de luz que se reflejaban en este. Lo blandió en el aire, tremendamente satisfecho.

Bella gruñó, envidiosa.

-Felicidades, Cissy, has hecho que se calle. Aunque te está llenando la _piedra_ de babas.

Narcisa se encogió de hombros, aún sin poder apartar la vista de esa maravilla.

-Es su piedra - bromeó, sonriente-. Puede babearla cuanto quiera.

-No, no, Narcisa, no puedo aceptarla - repetía McNair sin cesar.

-Mira - le dijo la rubia al bebé-. Tú mamá dice que no-. El pequeño rió, y luego frunció el ceño, concentrado otra vez en su recién adquirido botín- Podrás regalárselo a una bonita mujer cuando seas mayor, y como es un diamante no se romperá, por mucho que lo intentes.

El niño asintió, como si de verdad comprendiera, y se llevó el diamante a la boca.

-De verdad, Narcisa, es completamente innecesario. A esta edad, a todos los niños les gustan las cosas brillantes, pero se cansará de el collar en un momento - repetía Myla.

-Tengo muchas joyas, no me molesta.

Narcisa siguió jugando con el niño, y cuando Lucius llamó a la puerta y entró, encontró a su esposa riendo junto a las demás, abrazada al bebé.

Sonrió.

-¿Se puede, chicas?

-¡Mira, Lucius! - dijo Narcisa, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño-. ¿No es una monadita?

Lucius soltó una carcajada alegre y se acercó a su esposa.

-Cuando Narcisa se encapricha con algo ya no lo suelta, Myla, así que ten cuidado.

Myla McNair sonrió.

- Creo que eso no es del todo exacto, Lucius. Mira qué botín se ha adueñado mi niño. Seguro que se lo regalaste tú a Narcisa.

Lucius se acerca, intrigado, y rompe a reír al ver lo que el crío está zarandeando vigorosamente. Narcisa sonríe, encantada.

- Por fortuna ahora tengo una excusa para que me regales otro- dijo la rubia.

Lucius miró más detenidamente el diamante que tenía el bebé entre las manos.

-Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. Bueno, pensaba regalarte otro de todas formas. ¿Puedo cogerlo, Myla? - dijo mirando al causante de la felicidad de Narcisa. Por fin la veía riendo, riendo de verdad. Se le notaba en sus ojos azules. Quizá debería invitar a los McNair más a menudo, puede que ella pusiera más interés en quedarse embarazada y darle un heredero.

- Por supuesto - sonrió la mujer.

A Narcisa le costó dejar de abrazar al crío, pero deseaba ver la reacción de Lucius con los niños.

El hombre le tendió los brazos al bebé, que lo miró con expresión dudosa. Al verse en los brazos de Lucius se sintió raro. Era un tipo muy grande, y las manos que le sujetaban la cabeza estaban frías. Sin embargo tenía una voz agradable y olía muy bien.

Narcisa observó cómo el pequeño McNair miraba a su marido con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, primero evaluándolo por un largo rato y luego decidiendo que se estaba mejor con... bueno, con alguien que no fuera él. Tomó aire para empezar a llorar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Lucius se lo pasó a su madre, que sonrió algo incómoda.

- No está muy acostumbrada a tratar con...

- ¿Conmigo? - la ayudó Lucius.

- Sí. Eso.

El rubio sonrió y le ofreció la mano a su esposa.

- Será mejor que vayamos pasando.

...

Narcisa se alegró de haberse esforzado tanto en la elección de la comida y la decoración del comedor Malfoy. Las fundas de las sillas y la cortinas eran nuevas y brillantes, ventanas relucientes con vistas a los bien cuidados jardines, cuadros con los más famosos antepasados Black, que saludaban orgullosos a sus descendientes.

Druella y Walburga charlaban animadamente, como buenas cuñadas que eran, y Narcisa y Regulus se acercaron cuando las dos mujeres les hicieron una seña.

Walburga miró a su sobrina preferida con cariño, mucho más afectuosamente que como lo hacía su propia madre.

- Narcisa, querida, estás espectacular. Lucius sin duda encontró un buen partido. Fíjate, ¡yo pensaba que ibas a acabar con Regulus! ¡Y Dios sabe que no me hubiese importado!

El chico fingió fastidio.

- Lucius se me adelantó - dijo bromeando.

Las tres mujeres rieron, y Walburga, copa de champagne en mano, se dirigió a Druella.

- Me hubiese encantado tener una niña tan bonita como la tuya, querida. Está simplemente preciosa. ¡Y seguro que pronto tendré que añadir un nuevo nombre al tapiz! - dijo, orgullosa.

Había muchos tapices en la casa Black, pero todos sabían que cuando se decía "el tapiz" se estaba hablando de _el tapiz, _el que pasaba de madres a hijas por generaciones. Desde el siglo VII hasta el presente; el tapiz que daba nombre a la familia de sangre pura más antigua de Inglaterra, probablemente del mundo entero: el tapiz de la Familia Black. Ahora presidía una sala especial en la Casa de los Black. Abandonó el comedor después de un intento fallido de sabotaje por parte de Sirius, que a sus siete años ya tenía un enorme talento artístico, por no hablar de una predilección para llevar la contraria digna del mismísimo Godric Griffindor.

El tapiz lo era todo. Era hermoso, era rico. Los perros sosteniendo el escudo, las estrellas. Narcisa pensó que Walburga había elegido a conciencia el nombre de su hijo mayor. Bien podría haber sido uno de esos canes que sostenían el peso de la familia. _Sirius._

- Hablando del tapiz - dijo Walburga-. Puesto que Sirius ha decidido que ya no pertenece más a esta familia, he creído conveniente borrarlo de él - comentó en tono casual, como si hablase del tiempo. Regulus abrió la boca y frunció el ceño. Miró a su madre, intentando buscar palabras para defender a su hermano mayor. Pero al final, calló.

Druella asintió gravemente.

- Es lo más sensato, querida. Quizá debiéramos hacer lo mismo con Andrómeda. En cuanto abandone a ese... a... en fin, en cuanto se de cuenta de su error, sin duda podremos reestablecer su nombre - mintió, pues sabía que Andrómeda era tozuda, más incluso que Bellatrix, y que nunca _entraría en razón._

Walburga sonrió.

- Por supuesto, Druella. Mañana mismo me encargaré de ello.

Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Mamá!

Regulus le cogió el brazo y presionó para que se callase. Walburga miró a su sobrina con infinita ternura.

- Creo que nunca he conocido a una chica tan piadosa y compasiva como tú, Cissy, querida.

Pero Narcisa no escuchó a su tía.

- Mamá...- dijo desesperadamente, mirando a Druella.

Pero Druella siguió sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa controlada, perfecta, como una cortesana.

- Hija - dijo dulcemente. Su tono era falso, era insultantemente falso. Había un punto frío en su voz, una nota de advertencia-. Es lo mejor para todos. ¿O querrías que tus hijos se viesen relacionados de alguna manera con ella?

Narcisa se imaginó brevemente con su hermana. Ambas con un niño sin rostro en el regazo, sonriendo bajo el sol, en algún jardín. Solas. Las dos hermanas, como debía haber sido.

- No - mintió Narcisa-. No, mamá, por supuesto que no.

Regulus aflojó la presión en su brazo y volvió a sonreír encantadoramente. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran fríos como el acero. Se diría que no estaba con ellas en el salón, se diría que estaba lejos, en algún otro lugar definitivamente mejor que aquél.

Narcisa no pudo evitarlo. Se olvidó de sonreír durante unos momentos, pensando en Meda. Mil recuerdos de su joven hermana invadieron su mente. Andrómeda, por años su modelo a seguir; su apoyo y su compañera de castigos, de risas, de juegos en aquella enorme casa.

Druella había cambiado hábilmente de tema, pero Narcisa había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación.

El árbol de Grimmauld Place había sido cambiado, y por tanto ya era oficial: Narcisa sólo tenía una hermana y un primo. No había habido otros, y nunca los habría. Andrómeda y Sirius eran traidores: no serían enterrados en la cripta de los Black, sus nombres no perdurarían en los libros biográficos y serían olvidados para siempre. Ya no existían.

Y Druella siguió hablando, risueña, como si Walburga no hubiese condenado a Andrómeda a una vida de clandestinidad y deshonra, como si su familia fuera la más feliz. Las dos cuñadas reían despreocupadamente, instantes después de haber condenado a muerte a sus primogénitos, los primeros hijos que parieron y sostuvieron en brazos.

Narcisa miró a su madre con franco desprecio y sin disimulo, olvidando que la gente la estaría evaluando como nueva señora Malfoy. Druella dejó que Andrómeda se hundiera sin arrastrarla a ella, por supuesto.

Pero Narcisa consiguió tomar control de sus sentimientos. Se tragó las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír, aun sabiendo que acababa de abandonar a Meda para siempre. Comenzó a distribuir a los invitados en sus asientos con una grácil sonrisa, tan falsa como la de su madre. Era curioso, pero pese a era Andrómeda quien había cometido la imperdonable traición, Narcisa no se sentía mejor que ella.

...

Los Malfoy se sentaban uno a cada extremo de la larga mesa, y Narcisa pensó seriamente en enviar a su madre a comer con los niños, que estaban en una sala aparte. O con los perros que guardaban la finca. La idea le dibujó una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro, y todos admiraron lo contenta que estaba la joven Malfoy, idea que pareció divertir enormemente a Regulus.

Sus padres, su hermana y los demás Black se sentaron al lado de Narcisa. Regulus le sonreía, animándola, y Bellatrix no paraba de lanzarle miradas a Snape.

Narcisa no le encontraba atractivo alguno, la verdad. Era un tipo delgado de aspecto oscuro y siniestro que miraba todo con ligero desdén, como si despreciara el dinero y los lujos de su casa. Su expresión adusta desgraciaba cualquier posible amago de belleza en su rostro, por lo demás razonablemente apuesto. Los ojos eran negros y bonitos, pero con un brillo frío y metálico. Narcisa pensó que no quería estar cerca de ese hombre; le inspiraba desconfianza.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix parecía intentar comunicarse con él a través de miradas. Narcisa se preguntó porqué querría contactar con él; pero claro, nadie debía notar que la joven estaba preocupada; oh, no. Narcisa Malfoy se comportaba como una chica verdaderamente feliz.

Entre todos aquellos matrimonios existía una inconsciente rivalidad para ver quien de todos era el más feliz, y de momento la unión Malfoy parecía más sólida que las otras, más enamorada, más _real._ Por eso, ninguna de todas aquellas personas advirtió en toda la velada el menor indicio de discordia entre la pareja. Estaban a cada punta de la mesa, como correspondía, pero se comunicaban sin necesidad de hablar muy alto. Narcisa se desenvolvía con naturalidad, y nadie dejó de percibir las miradas que el rubio le dirigía, aunque no se pudo identificar qué sentimientos escondían. _"Lucius siempre es tan hermético..."_ pensó Regulus. Suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba a solas con su prima favorita. Era la única de su familia en quien podía confiar. Ella no sabía todo lo que él tenía que hacer, y nunca le juzgaría. Lucius no le contaba absolutamente nada de lo que el Señor Tenebroso les ordenaba. Quizá porque pensara que era demasiado ingenua, demasiado pura. Pero Regulus la conocía, y sabía que Narcisa podía ser muchas cosas, pero no tonta. Puede que Lucius también lo notara y por eso no le hablara de la guerra... _¿o estaba enamorado? Hmmm..._

Suspiró, y miró a Theodore Nott, en la otra punta de la mesa. El hombre le lanzó una sonrisa discreta que él no correspondió. Tragó saliva y miró de reojo a su madre, que por suerte, tenía sus ojos de halcón fijados en su compañero de mesa, con quien entablaba una agradable conversación.

Durante toda la comida, Regulus no probó casi nada. Intentó mostrarse alegre, pues una sonrisa, aunque fuera falsa, era capaz de esconder toda la tristeza que acumulaba su corazón. No aguantaba más. Tenía que hablar con Narcisa. Todo se le estaba descontrolando, aquél círculo de vicios, excesos y extravagancias le había atrapado por completo.

Tenía que hablar con Narcisa, tenía que expiar sus pecados con su querida prima. Quería volver a reunirse con ella y con Bellatrix, volver a ser los tres Black, los tres niños sin preocupaciones.

Narcisa había crecido muy rápido; durante la velada rió, estuvo atenta con sus invitados, fue la mejor de las anfitrionas. Acabaron los postres y propuso que fueran todos al salón, donde ella abrió el baile con su marido y después se retiró a un segundo plano.

Regulus la abordó con un abrazo.

- Hola, señora Malfoy - le susurró.

- ¡Reg! - aunque ella debería haberle saludado con serenidad y calma, como una mujer mayor, no pudo evitar lanzársele al cuello igual que una niña.

- ¿Cómo está mi prima preciosa?

- Bien, bien, muy bien - dijo ella, sonriendo. Evitó comentar nada de Sirius ni de Andrómeda, pero entre ambos se impuso un tenso silencio que Regulus rompió al final con un carraspeo.

- ¿Y Bella? –p reguntó el joven Black-. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

- No lo sé. Ha desaparecido. Hace un momento la vi con Snape, pero... ¿dónde está él, por cierto?

- Tampoco lo he visto. Bueno, da igual. ¿Crees que podemos vernos a solas? Necesito hablar contigo...

- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo, alarmada-. ¿Qué te pasa, Reg?

Él le sonrió tristemente.

- Ahora no.

- Ven, ven conmigo - dijo ella. Lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó a sus habitaciones, excusándose elegantemente ante todos los que querían felicitarla por su fabulosa fiesta. Regulus observaba con admiración la casa de su prima, decorada con fastuosa elegancia, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia al contemplar la luminosidad de la residencia Malfoy, tan diferente a la claustrofóbica y antigua casa de los Black. Se encontraron frente a una puerta enorme de roble. Regulus la conocía; daba a las habitaciones de su prima, donde Lucius no podía acceder.

Entraron y Narcisa murmuró:

- ¡Lumos!

La escena que vieron les dejó paralizados.

Bellatrix estaba sentada en uno de los divanes, y Severus Snape, arrodillado frente a ella, tenía las manos posadas en su vientre. Estaban hablando rápidamente y en susurros, pero se callaron de golpe y se apartaron del otro bruscamente cuando vieron a Regulus y a Narcisa en el umbral de la puerta. Bellatrix, sorprendida _in fraganti_, farfulló algo inconexo, y Snape se apresuró a levantarse y a salir de la estancia a toda prisa, sin una palabra.

- Bella...- empezó Narcisa, horrorizada.

- ¡No es lo que crees! - dijo la mujer morena.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella, en mis propias habitaciones! ¡En mi casa!

- ¡No hacíamos nada!

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

- No tiene sentido que os peleéis- dijo, temiendo las épicas disputas de las hermanas-. Vamos a hablarlo pacíficamente, ¿no os parece?

- ¡Bella, en mi propia casa!

- ¡No es lo que parece!

- ¡Basta!- gritó Regulus, temeroso de que alguien las oyera. Agarró a cada una por un brazo y las sentó en el sofá- ¡Calmaos! ¡Sois personas civilizadas, sois Black!

- ¡Pues estoy harta de ser Black! - vociferó Narcisa - ¡Ahora soy Malfoy, estoy en mi casa y no toleraré tal falta de respeto por tu parte, Bella! ¡BORRA ESA SONRISA ASQUEROSA O TE LA BORRARÉ YO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Bellatrix sacó la varita en un gesto rápido y Narcisa la imitó. Regulus, aterrorizado, recurrió a medidas desesperadas y dijo:

- Me estoy acostando con Theodore Nott.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron heladas.

Pasaron dos segundos, durante los cuales Regulus empezó a sudar bajo la túnica de gala. Temía especialmente la reacción de Bella.

- Decid algo - imploró Regulus-. Por favor.

Bellatrix abrió la boca. Luego la cerró.

- ¿Que estás haciendo qué?- susurró lentamente.

- Ya lo habéis oído.

Las dos hermanas se sentaron de idéntica forma en el sofá, olvidando por un momento sus rivalidades. Bella se apartó inconscientemente de Regulus, y Narcisa se acercó más, instándole a que continuara.

Él suspiró.

- No me odiéis, por favor - suplicó.

- Reg, tranquilo - dijo Narcisa. Bellatrix permanecía en silencio-. Cuéntanoslo.

- No - susurró él-. A ella no - dijo señalando a Bellatrix.

Narcisa chasqueó la lengua

- Creo que la señora Lestrange también tiene algo que contarnos- refunfuñó la rubia.

- Pero...- empezó Regulus.

Bellatrix, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

- Regulus - dijo la mortífaga- Eres el único Black que nos queda. No puedo permitirme el lujo de matarte, por Dios, ¿me crees capaz de asesinar a un servidor del Señor Tenebroso?

Narcisa prefirió no preguntar qué pasaría si Regulus no estuviese bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, y acarició el brazo de Reg.

- Prometedme que no hablaréis de ello - dijo el hombre.

- Claro que no - respondió Narcisa suavemente.

- Y cuando yo me haya ido, no lo comentaréis a mis espaldas.

- De acuerdo. Lo prometemos - juró Bella.

Regulus suspiró.

- Se nos está descontrolando todo. Al principio sólo eran un par de apuestas fuertes, chicas fáciles, algo de bebida... pero ahora se está convirtiendo en un secreto demasiado público, y no sé cómo parar.

- Tienes que parar - sentenció Narcisa-. _Debes_ parar. ¿Porqué no puedes simplemente...?

- Porque... vosotras no lo entenderíais... lo deseo. Lo amo. Lo _necesito_.

- Regulus, te matarán por ello - dijo Bellatrix-. Sé que tu madre ha borrado a Sirius y a Andrómeda del tapiz, y no dudará en hacer lo mismo contigo. Yo puedo guardar el secreto, como tú guardas el mío. Pero no ocurrirá lo mismo con otros.

- No me lo recuerdes - susurró él con amargura-. Sirius se fue, y no me dejó opción. Tuve que quedarme con mi madre. No pude... no pude elegir otra vida.

Bellatrix contuvo un grito.

- ¡Eso es traición!

- Lo amo. De verdad. Os lo estoy diciendo en serio.

- ¿Lo amas como a una mujer?

Regulus se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Lo amo como a un hombre - dijo con sencillez.

- Tu madre está buscando matrimonio para ti.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no puedo decirle a Theodore que dejemos de vernos.

- Regulus, es horrible - farfulla Narcisa, horrorizada-. Tienes que parar. Tienes que dejarlo. Vas a casarte pronto. ¿Se lo has contado a alguien más?

- No. Sólo a vosotras dos.

- Bien - dijo Bellatrix - ,esta ha sido la primera vez que hablas del tema, y por supuesto, la última.

- No temáis, no se lo contaré a nadie.

- Con eso no basta - dijo Narcisa-. Para de verlo. Réhuyelo. Escápate de él.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto, Narcisa? ¡Tú, que no has conocido el amor!

- Lo que sientes por él no es amor. Por el amor de Dios, ¡sois dos hombres!

- ¡Da igual! ¡Le amo! Vosotras no sabéis lo que es estar enamorado de alguien!

- Regulus, tienes que dejar de ver a Nott. Olvídate de él. Si tú caes, nosotras caemos - dijo Narcisa sencillamente. No podía replicar la afirmación de Regulus, así que ni se molestó en intentarlo-. Ese hombre será tu perdición.

- Probablemente - dijo él-. Pero Bella está embarazada... una Lestrange, una Black... o si tú, Narcisa, te quedas encinta pronto...- asentía con la cabeza, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo-. Seré el tío del próximo Malfoy. El hijo de una de vosotras me salvará.

- ¿Te da igual quién sea, no? - dijo Bellatrix - ¡mientras pongan tu culo de sodomita a buen resguardo...!

Narcisa apoyó a su hermana, pero luego desistió. No podía enfadarse con Regulus, no podía gritarle a alguien tan dulce y alocado como él.

Bellatrix miró a su primo con calma.

- Te diré lo que vamos a hacer - empezó tranquilamente-. Si quieres salvar la vida, nunca volverás a hablar de ello. Yo y Cissy nos llevaremos el secreto a la tumba, y haremos un Juramento Inquebrantable si es necesario.

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No puedo pediros que hagáis eso por mí!

Bellatrix lo miró intensamente.

- Quiero que comprendas que es de vital importancia que dejes esa conducta horrible y te cases. Cásate, por Dios. Ten un hijo, y luego haz lo que te plazca si te aseguras de mantenerlo en secreto. Siempre hay que hacerlo en secreto, Regulus,- dijo, como una experta en infidelidades - no puedes ir contándolo por ahí.

- ¡Sois mis primas!¡Confío en vosotras!

- Narcisa es tan tonta que si Lucius sospechara algo y se lo preguntase, sería capaz de desembuchar - dijo Bellatrix, ignorando las protestas de la rubia-. Y yo no soy tan buena en legeramancia como Snape, así que el Señor Oscuro podría averiguarlo.

Regulus palideció de horror.

- Lo dejaré - farfulló-. Nunca volveré a verle, os lo juro - susurró, presa del pánico.

Bellatrix asintió.

- Si lo rehuyes, quizá todo salga bien.

Regulus se quedó en silencio. Después se llevó las manos a la cara y lanzó un suspiro.

- ¿Sabéis? A veces desearía no ser un Black. A veces desearía ser sólo Regulus.

Narcisa fue a sentarse con su primo y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Quiso decirle que todo iría bien, que no se preocupase, que ambas hermanas cuidarían de él. Pero sencillamente, no podía asegurarlo, así que abrazó a Regulus con más fuerza y sencillamente le murmuró:

- Te queremos, Regulus. Siempre te querremos.

El chico la miró, y Narcisa vio al niño que aún era a través de sus ojos.

- ¿Nunca os ha pasado eso? - dijo él-. ¿Soy el único que siente demasiadas responsabilidades, con sólo veinte años?¿No querríais... a veces... dejar de ser lo que sois?

Narcisa sonrió y le acarició el pelo, pero Bellatrix miró a su primo con desdén, como menospreciando su debilidad.

- No - dijo secamente. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Regulus, desafiante. Bella hubiera sido feliz con el poder que su primo podía alcanzar, con su apellido intacto; y por el contrario, el joven Black hubiera matado por tener la posibilidad de hacerse a un lado y que otros fueran a pelear y a morir. Regulus sonrió ligeramente a su prima mayor.

- No piensas decirnos qué diablos hacías con Snape, ¿verdad? - susurró, aún en brazos de Narcisa.

- No - repitió la mujer.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio unos minutos, asimilando lo que acababan de vivir. Narcisa sintió que una vaga presencia se cernía sobre ellos tres, un futuro incierto y nada prometedor. Al cabo de un rato, decidió tomar la iniciativa y levantarse, fingiendo aquella sonrisa perfecta que había aprendido a dibujar en su bello rostro.

- Será mejor que bajemos a la fiesta de nuevo - dijo. Bella y Regulus asintieron y abandonaron la estancia sin mediar palabra.

...

Narcisa y Lucius suspiraron.

Al fin se habían marchado todos.

La comida de navidad se había convertido en una cena de navidad, y después en una fiesta propia de fin de año, excepto para los que tenían hijos, que se fueron temprano.

Cerraron la puerta tras despedir al último invitado de la fiesta y se apoyaron en ella, agotados.

- ¡Uf! - dijo Narcisa-. ¡Se ha acabado la Navidad!

Cuando acabó de pronunciar la frase, sin embargo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

_Ya está_, pensó.

Durante unas semanas había tenido un objetivo que le impulsaba a sobreponerse a su vida, a afrontarla con cierto optimismo; ahora éste se había cumplido. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. La Navidad se fue, y se llevó consigo la efímera felicidad que había traído.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada - mintió ella.

Él fingió que se lo creía, pues lo último que quería en esos momentos era una esposa triste.

- Pues entonces vamos a acostarnos. Estoy cansado.

- ¿Hoy no vas a trabajar? - preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

Él, sin embargo, no lo notó. Sonrió, creyendo que la pregunta iba con segundas intenciones.

- Nos tomamos el día libre.

Narcisa se encogió de hombros.

- Yo también estoy cansada.

Lucius la miró sin comprender.

- ¿Qué? Ah. Ah, sí, claro- farfulló, algo desilusionado.

Ya en la cama, Lucius la abrazó y empezó a subirle el camisón, pero al recibir una bienvenida tirando a fría, se dejó de sutilezas y preguntó sin rodeos:

- ¿No te apetece?

- Claro que me apetece - respondió ella, lacónica y monocorde-. Soy tu esposa.

Narcisa se dio cuenta, entonces, de que Lucius esperaba sinceramente una respuesta más amable.

- Está bien. Entonces dormiremos - dijo el hombre con tristeza, dándose la vuelta.

Sin embargo, no pudieron hacerlo.

La cama de los Malfoy, sencillamente, no era cálida. Y quizá jamás lo sería. Puede que esa cama no llegara a albergar amor. Amor, ese concepto abstracto e irreal, del que todos hablaban pero pocos sentían. La certeza de ese hecho les golpeó ambos con repentina dureza esa noche, la noche de Navidad.

Lucius suspiró. Narcisa permanecía en silencio, y no le preguntó si estaba dormida. Se levantó al cabo de una hora y fue al baño, cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no despertarla en el caso improbable de que hubiera conciliado el sueño.

Entonces, Narcisa pudo dar rienda suelta a su llanto desesperado, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no ser escuchada. Lloró por Regulus, por Lucius, por Bellatrix, por Sirius. Por Andrómeda. Sobretodo por Andrómeda. Porque la había traicionado y sus caminos ya nunca se encontrarían. Estaban separadas para siempre, y Narcisa iba a tener que aprender a vivir con ello, y además, fingir que le agradaba.

...

Notas: este capítulo, como veis, ha sido muy largo porque quería contaros muchas cosas y voy añadiendo más leña al culebrón XD. He decidido inventarme la homosexualidad/bisexualidad de Regulus porque me pareció que era más creíble que se sacrificase como lo hizo (guardapelo blah blah inferi que te arrastran hacia el agua y te ahogan en una muerte horrible blah blah) si lo que Voldemort predicaba le afectaba personalmente. Regulus se sacrificó por ideales, sí, porque ya no creía en lo que Voldemort le ofrecía. Pero también se sacrificó porque echaba de menos a Sirius y porque nunca iba a poder vivir como era realmente (es decir, en esta historia como un homosexual reconocido) bajo el reinado de Voldemort. Y también me he inventado la homosexualidad de Regulus porque qué diablos, un fic sin slash no es un fic XD y había que echarle morbillo a la cosa o nos dormiríamos sobre el teclado.

Y sobre Bellatrix... ¿qué diantre hará con Snape? Y Narcisa ¿cuándo se quedará embarazada de Draco? Ahh, ¡misterio! Y quiero vuestra opinión sobre el siguiente asunto (debeis comentar porque decidirá el futuro de la historia XD) ¿Qué creeis que siente Lucius por Cissy? Las respuestas reviweadas please! Y Gracias por Leer!


	6. Regulus

6. Regulus

"_Sábado once de febrero. Esta mañana una familia mágica ha aparecido muerta en su casa de Wiltshire. Aunque no se descartan otras hipótesis, parece que la causa de la muerte ha sido un incendio, ya que toda su vivienda está completamente calcinada. Sin embargo, los cadáveres no parecen presentar demasiadas quemaduras. En total, una pareja y dos niñas gemelas de un año de edad. Se sospecha quizá de un atentado a la sangre mestiza, pues los padres del hombre no poseían sangre mágica; sin embargo, la mujer procedía de una familia mágica conocida. Las circunstancias del siniestro no están claras, pero..."_

Narcisa cerró el periódico de golpe.

Quizá había sido un incendio. Quizá la chimenea; un cortocircuito, un accidente.

O quizá no.

Narcisa pensó en la mujer. En esas niñas, esos bebés. No merecían morir.

O quizá sí. Curiosamente, en aquél momento esas tres vidas no le importaban lo más mínimo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde Navidades. Lucius y ella habían acudido a San Mungo para una obra benéfica, y Rita Skeeter se había ocupado de que todo el mundo supiese lo feliz que parecía la pareja. Pero lo cierto era que en realidad, ella y su marido apenas cruzaban una palabra durante el día; Lucius llegaba tardísimo a casa y se marchaba muy temprano. La joven Malfoy estaba segura de que si tuviese la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su marido quizá pudiese llevarse mejor con él, pero de momento sólo lo veía durante la noche y en comidas esporádicas. A veces, cuando habían hecho el amor y él se quedaba dormido, Narcisa lo observaba. Al abandonarse al sueño, después de haberse esforzado para hacerla llegar al orgasmo, la cara de Lucius era pacífica, satisfecha, feliz; muy diferente a la fría expresión que adoptaba durante el día. Eran dos extraños, dos personas distintas bajo un mismo techo, y la situación no parecía que fuese a mejorar.

Por otro lado, Regulus no había dejado de ver a Nott. La voluntad del primo de Narcisa era débil, muy débil, propensa a caer en la tentación una y otra vez. Ella y Bellatrix habían intentado hacerle entrar en razón, y lograban convencerlo durante unas horas; mas la siguiente vez que los tres se reunían, Regulus les confesaba que no había podido hablar seriamente con Theodore.

Bellatrix, por su parte, había dejado de lado el lenguaje humano y se comunicaba con gruñidos y gritos. A medida que su embarazo avanzaba, ella recurría a las más inverosímiles artimañas para ocultárselo a su marido, quien por otra parte no se hubiese dado cuenta ni aunque Bella lo hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos. Y cuando Cissy o Reg le preguntaban sobre Snape, ella les contestaba secamente que aún no iba a explicarles nada.

Y Narcisa tampoco gozaba de una existencia libre de secretos. En ese mismo instante, por ejemplo, tenía en la mano un calendario de papel con cinco o seis números marcados cada cierto tiempo más o menos regular. Era un calendario con los períodos de Narcisa. Su madre la había instado a que lo empezara cuando se casó y que la informara inmediatamente si había algún cambio. Ellas nunca podían presumir de fertilidad, y sus períodos no eran abundantes ni frecuentes.

El calendario en cuestión estaba destinado a ser usado más o menos cada mes y medio durante cinco o seis días; sin embargo, ya estaban en febrero y todo brillaba por su ausencia. En total, dos meses de falta.

Narcisa miraba el calendario intensamente, como si así pudiera empezar a sangrar. Los asesinatos, la violencia y el terror de la ciudadanía le importaban, en esos momentos, nada. Una y otra vez repasó las fechas, contó los días, intentó recordar su último período. Y una y otra vez, todo coincidía.

Podía ser el estrés. Podía ser el no dormir, podía ser la tristeza que llevaba acumulada en su corazón desde el día de su boda. Cada vez se convencía más de que todo aquello, toda aquella gran comedia, había sido un error. Nunca debió casarse con Lucius. Es más, ni siquiera debería haberle dado esperanzas, aunque eso supusiera no casarse. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido; aún podía soportar un matrimonio sin amor, pero traer un hijo inocente a éste era algo que no estaba segura de poder hacer.

Se recostó en la silla y se miró el vientre, pensativa. Frunció el ceño.

Siempre decían que una madre notaba cuando su bebé existía, pero ella no notaba nada. ¿significaba eso que no había niño? ¿Acaso que no lo quería?¿y si era una niña? ¿se mostraría Lucius igual de contento?

...

Cuando Lucius y ella terminaron de comer, él se marchó a trabajar y Narcisa prefirió quedarse en casa pasando una tarde tranquila y ordenando sus pensamientos.

Dos meses eran una falta considerable para que alguien supiera de su existencia. Pero ¿quién? Su madre había insistido en ser la primera en saberlo, pero tampoco quería que a consecuencia de eso la noticia se propagara a, básicamente, los cuatro vientos (cosa que sin duda alguna sucedería). ¿Bellatrix? Probablemente le soltaría algún comentario hiriente e interpretaría la confesión como una declaración de guerra al más puro estilo "mi familia es feliz y la tuya no".

¿Lucius? Lucius debía ser quien lo supiera. Pero había algo, un instinto, un sentido inconsciente que le impedía contarle cualquier cosa e intentar mentir.

Se levantó y fue hacia la biblioteca. Cogió una butaca cerca del ventanal que daba a la puerta del jardín e intentó leer, pero no podía concentrarse.

En ese momento pensó en Andrómeda.

Era justo la persona indicada para saber su secreto; ella le ayudaría, sería discreta. Ella siempre tenía respuesta para todo, siempre tenía una sonrisa lista.

Llevaba años sin saber de ella. Ni una carta, ni una postal, ni una triste señal de vida. _"La raza mágica y su deterioro social". _Narcisa examinó el pesado tomo que tenía entre las manos y que había cogido al azar. Desechó la idea de intentar leer; estaba demasiado desconcentrada. Puso el libro en su regazo y se recostó en la butaca. Miró por la ventana, y justo entonces una figura se apareció frente a las enormes puertas de hierro de la casa.

Lucius había regresado temprano. Justo hoy. Narcisa cogió el calendario, se dirigió a su dormitorio y lo escondió en un cajón de la mesilla de noche, debajo de un montón de cartas de su primo Regulus. Fue al armario, sacó un pañuelo de seda verde y lo embutió en el cajón para asegurarse de que ni un resquicio del calendario fuese visible.

Después corrió hacia el baño, sacó a toda prisa el maquillaje y empezó a aplicarse corrector para disimular sus pronunciadas ojeras y colorete en las mejillas.

Escuchó la puerta principal, Lucius gritándole a Dobby, seguramente arrojándole la capa de viaje a la cara, y luego su voz grave y masculina:

- ¡Narcisa! - gritó jovialmente -. ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Ella no pudo evitar empezar a sudar, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Compuso una sonrisa y por precaución, se desabrochó un par de botones del escote (aunque sus pechos no eran lo que se dice abundantes, siempre mantenían a Lucius ligeramente aturdido).

- ¡Estoy en el baño, Lucius! ¡Ahora bajo!

- ¡Te espero en la biblioteca!

Narcisa se aplicó más maquillaje, desesperada. Respiró profundamente y se miró al espejo, como había visto hacer a su propia madre antes de un evento importante. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, se echó colonia y bajó las escaleras manteniendo su sonrisa. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Hola, Lucius - dijo, sonriente-. ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan temprano?

El hombre tomó asiento en un mullido sillón y le correspondió la sonrisa, pese a que se veía muy cansado. Se restregó los ojos con las manos y reprimió un bostezo.

- Me he tomado la noche libre. Me apetecía quedarme hoy en casa. Además, tengo que... bueno, mejor siéntate, cariño - dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole un sitio a su lado. Curiosamente, desde hacía unas semanas había empezado a llamarla "cariño", cosa que a Narcisa le parecía una tontería sin sentido.

Ella se sentó, obediente, y sonrió mientras él correspondía a su sonrisa y con un golpe de varita hacía aparecer dos copas de hidromiel. Al parecer, Lucius no se acordaba de que a ella no le gustaba aquella bebida tan dulce, pero Narcisa no replicó y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

Lucius le miró la tentadora curva del cuello un instante, pero su semblante era serio cuando clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella.

- Narcisa, hay un asunto que debo hablar contigo. Un asunto...- pasaba un dedo por el borde le su copa distraídamente, trazando el mismo círculo una y otra vez - ... delicado.

Ella se obligó a sonreír con calidez mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. ¿Se trataba de que aún no estaba embarazada? Probablemente. Estudió el semblante de su marido, que pese a ofrecer una expresión de aparente tranquilidad, no podía ocultar un deje agrio en la mirada. Era eso, seguro. De golpe, sin embargo, pensó en Bellatrix. Quizá Lestrange se había enterado de todo, pero como Bella era la preferida del Señor Oscuro y gozaba de su favor, Rodolphus no se atrevía a prohibirle directamente que dejase de jugarse la vida y por eso se lo había contado a Lucius. Y ahora él pretendía que Narcisa, en calidad de hermana, hiciese entrar en razón a Bellatrix. Quizá se tratase de eso... pero Bella había escondido extremadamente bien su embarazo, tan bien que a la joven Malfoy le parecía imposible que Lestrange (quien no era precisamente conocido por su faceta sensible y derrochadora de empatía) pudiera llegar a imaginárselo.

No. Debía de tratarse de lo primero. Lucius deseaba saber cuándo diantre iba a quedarse embarazada. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, Narcisa lo intuía.

Siguió sonriendo y él, tranquilo, parecía pensar en cómo decir lo que quería contarle. Ella no se atrevía a hablar primero, ni quería insinuar que precisamente unos momentos antes, sospechaba que había posibilidades de que un hijo viniese en camino.

- Verás, Narcisa - empezó Lucius-. No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto, pero... en fin, es algo sumamente difícil - la miró -. Se trata de tu primo - ella contuvo el aliento-. Verás... circulan ciertos rumores. Rumores, la verdad, bastante deshonrosos.

_Lo saben_, pensó Narcisa. Fingió desconcierto, como si Regulus fuese el hombre más santo que había caminado jamás sobre la Tierra.

- ¿Qué rumores?

Él estaba visiblemente incómodo, como si una niña pequeña le hubiese preguntado de dónde venían los niños.

- Bueno, dicen por ahí que Regulus... que Regulus practica la sodomía - hizo una pausa y miró a su mujer-. Que se acuesta con hombres - aclaró, quizá pensando que su joven y angelical esposa no conocería una palabra tan horrible como _sodomía_.

- ¿Qué? - dijo ella, fingiendo indignación para ocultar el miedo a que su marido descubriese que lo sabía todo-. ¿Quién dice eso? ¿Cómo puede alguien insinuar tal cosa? - se levantó, convincentemente furiosa-. ¿Quién osa arrojar tales calumnias sobre el apellido de mi padre? ¿Dónde has oído esa basura?

- Lo comenta bastante gente - dijo Lucius con calma. Narcisa vio que no estaba en absoluto intimidado; se entrevistaba semanalmente con el ministro de Magia, lidiaba casi a diario con la ira del Señor Tenebroso y luchaba contra experimentados aurores de la Orden del Fénix. Una pataleta de su mujer debía parecerle adorable, molesta como máximo.

- Pues no es cierto - replicó Narcisa, tajante-. No es cierto.

- Estás sorprendentemente segura de ello, querida - dijo él, con un deje de suspicacia en la voz. Entornó los ojos.

- Regulus no es Sirius - dice ella con voz queda-. Regulus se quedó con su madre y asumió todas las responsabilidades cuando aún era un chaval. Nadie puede dudar de su virilidad.

Lucius aún sospecha, pero finge indiferencia y se encoge de hombros.

- Sea como sea, se rodea de malas compañías. Gente que apuesta fuerte, que bebe demasiado. Se descontrolan. Hacen sombra a nuestra causa - e inmediatamente baja la voz, aunque está en su propia casa y sólo su fiel esposa puede escucharle-. El Señor Tenebroso sabe que tu primo tiene miedo, Narcisa. Y el Señor Tenebroso nunca se equivoca - dijo con fervor-. Y no acepta indecisos. Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo su hermano.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que Reg no es Sirius! Y es mucho más puro que Lestrange, que Rockwood, que McNair. ¡Es un Black, por el amor de Dios!

Lucius se encoge de hombros y deja la copa a un lado.

- Yo sólo digo que no es conveniente que paséis tanto tiempo juntos - comentó, agarrándola por la muñeca y situándola delante de él. Apoyó la cara en su vientre y la abrazó-. Podría dar lugar a murmuraciones - susurró, besándola por encima de la ropa y cerrando los ojos con placer.

- ¿Qué? -dijo ella con voz ahogada-. ¿No puedo ver más a mi primo?

- Claro que podrás verlo, cariño - dijo él distraídamente, acariciándole la curva de la espalda. Parecía lejos de la conversación, en algún lugar cercano a la piel de su esposa-. Sólo que de vez en cuando - le levantó la falda y le metió una mano atrevida, acariciándole la cara interna de los mulsos. Gimió con voz ahogada y la empujó para que se sentase sobre él.

Lucius había tenido un día duro. Estaba cansado y durante toda la jornada tan sólo había pensado en Narcisa, en lo que hicieron la otra noche cuando él le pidió que no apagara las luces porque quería verla desnuda. Recordaba la cara de su mujer, roja de vergüenza, pero justo cuando él iba a retirar la oferta ella aceptó, y Lucius pensó que se moriría de deseo al verla allí, sentada en la cama, quitándose el camisón con una mezcla de deseo y pudor. Aquella visión le había estado dando problemas todo el día, y de camino a casa pensó en pasarse por Madame Malkin para comprarle algo bonito, unos guantes de piel o un cuello de armiño para su túnica nueva; pero tan sólo quería llegar a casa, contarle brevemente el molesto asunto de Regulus y volver a acostarla en la cama, y tocarla, y besarla, y morder su fino cuello de cisne, y notar la tensión de su orgasmo y los espasmos que lo culminaban, cuando ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y temblaba. Cuando fruncía el ceño y murmuraba "Lucius" contra su oído, era el único momento en el cual el hombre tenía la certeza de que su esposa pensaba en él. Y Lucius se atrevía a imaginarse que quizá ella le quería.

- Eres preciosa - murmuró temblorosamente sin abrir los ojos-. Cuando aún estabas en el colegio y veníamos a visitaros a la casa de tus padre durante el verano, ya me parecías preciosa. La más hermosa de las tres hermanas. Y ahora - subió la mano hasta alcanzar el tacto sedoso de su ropa interior - eres mi esposa - sonrió satisfecho, como un niño mimado al que le han regalado el juguete más caro y más bonito de toda la tienda.

Pero de pronto, Narcisa le puso las manos en los hombros y se apartó bruscamente, poniéndose en pie frente a él.

- Es mi primo. Es mi hermano - dijo ella apasionadamente. Lucius se quedó sentado en el sofá mirándola con asombro, como si no creyera posible que Narcisa pudiera apartar su contacto. Ahora la cara del hombre se asemejaba a la de un niño dolido y decepcionado, a punto de coger una rabieta cuando por primera vez le niegan algo-. Es mi sangre - murmura Narcisa, dejando que resbalaran las lágrimas que había estado ahogando-. Le quiero pese a todo. Y no sólo me pides que deje de verle, si no que ni te molestas en averiguar si eso me afecta.

Lucius seguía mirándola extrañado, en la misma posición que ella le había dejado, como si le hubieran abofeteado. No parecía saber qué decir.

Pasaron unos aterradores segundos durante los cuales Narcisa pensó que su marido montaría en cólera, como aquella vez que le grabaron la marca Tenebrosa y había sangre por todas partes, y ella se atrevió a preguntar por la verdad y él la pegó tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo, simplemente porque había hecho una pregunta que a él no le había gustado.

Lucius se levantó del sofá, frío como el hielo, y ella dio tres pasos hacia atrás de forma involuntaria.

- No pretendía herir tus sentimientos - reconoció él. Eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que Narcisa podría obtener, y parecía lamentar sinceramente su falta de sensibilidad-. Pero te ocultas de mí, Narcisa. Pareces alegre, pero en cuanto me doy la vuelta presiento que no eres feliz.

Ella lo miró con algo parecido al sarcasmo en sus ojos.

- ¿Seguro que lo que quieres es una esposa triste?

- No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero - le espetó él.

Pero ella creía saber muy bien lo que él quería. Su madre y su hermana se lo habían enseñado: un marido siempre deseaba una esposa risueña, y Narcisa lo había comprobado, pues Lucius ya había demostrado no saber lidiar con un arranque de sinceridad de una chica preocupada por él. Sencillamente tenía pánico al llanto femenino, a la tristeza, a la infelicidad, y pretendía arreglarlo todo con caras prendas de ropa y flores.

Así que Narcisa no replicó. Se limitó a desviar la mirada y él hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pues no soportaba estar en el mismo sitio que una mujer que le había rechazado.

- Te he explicado lo de tu primo porque sé que le quieres. No me mires con esa cara como si yo fuera un monstruo sin sentimientos, Narcisa, por Dios Santo.

- Le querría igualmente aunque se acostase con Nott. Pero no es cierto, Lucius, no es cierto.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

- No recuerdo haber mencionado a Nott - susurró lentamente.

A Narcisa se le heló la sangre y no pudo evitar taparse la boca, horrorizada, aunque rápidamente bajó la mano y farfulló la primera excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

- Ya había oído rumores - balbució sin convicción.

- No me mientas - siseó Lucius-. Tu primo es el único heredero cuyos vástagos se llamarían Black. Si no va a perpetuar su nombre, éste vale igual que el de cualquier sangre sucia - dijo, haciendo caso omiso de la exhalación de su mujer-. Sus antepasados no van a protegerlo de las calumnias, ni por supuesto de lo que es verdaderamente peor: arrepentirse de haberse unido a la causa del Señor Tenebroso.

Ella continuaba estática, paralizada por el terror; había descubierto a su primo ante uno de los mortífagos preferidos del Señor Oscuro, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para arreglarlo.

- Lucius, por favor - imploró ella-. No se lo digas a nadie. Te lo suplico. Haré lo que quieras, te daré lo que me pidas, pero por favor...

Él avanzó hacia ella rápidamente y la agarró por las muñecas, zarandeándola.

- ¡Lo sabías y no me lo contaste! - le gritó, escupiéndole saliva en la cara-. ¿Qué tiene ese sodomita, ese cobarde traidor, que yo no tenga? - gritó, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su esposa con violencia. Sentía una horrorosa sensación en el estómago, como una mezcla de tristeza y celos-. ¿Qué tiene ese hombre para merecer tu amor incondicional?

Narcisa trató de soltarse de él, pero era inútil.

- Es mi sangre - consiguió articular, presa del pánico.

- ¡Y yo soy tu marido! ¡Yo seré el padre de tus hijos!

Ella no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan, resbalándole por las mejillas pálidas como la cera. Lucius comprendió que le estaba haciendo daño y se apartó en el acto, intentando controlarse. Por primera vez, Lucius se encontraba frente a algo que no podía conseguir ni comprar con dinero: la candidez de su esposa. Quería dominar a Narcisa, hacer que ella lo quisiese; pero eso parecía ser imposible, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba desde la boda, ella estaba más lejos.

- Te he colmado de regalos - le dijo, impotente-, pero comprendo que no es suficiente. Que no hay nada que pueda hacer, que no te contentas con nada. Quizá debiera ser un sodomita y un traidor para empezar a caerte bien.

- Eso no es cierto - se atrevió a susurrar la mujer, pero no pudo decir nada más.

-Soy bastante hábil en oclumancia y no se lo diré a nadie, Narcisa. Pero debes advertirle. Te he contado todo esto porque sé que tu primo te importa mucho - ella levantó la mirada, desconcertada, y él se exasperó-. ¡Piensa, Narcisa, piensa! Suponía que además de la más guapa eras también la más lista. Adviértele. Aún no es demasiado tarde. Dile que se case cuanto antes, que olvide esas malas compañías, que deje de beber y que haga honor a su apellido y a la marca que lleva en el brazo.

- Lo siento - susurró Narcisa-. Lo siento mucho, todo, Lucius, yo te prometo que...- la joven quería decirle a su marido que lamentaba haberle juzgado precipitadamente, que lamentaba no ser una buena esposa. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero cuando se encontró con los ojos fríos de su marido, sencillamente no pudo articular palabra. Se quedó allí, de pie, esperando a que Lucius la perdonara o se rindiera y la abrazase; pero él siguió mirándole desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Ya que has mencionado que me darías lo que quisiera - dijo con crueldad, antes de salir de la habitación-. Dame un hijo.

...

**Notas: **Muchas gracias a zida, andy, Shirley Vulturi, Isabellatrix Black Swan y Ale, por dejar vuestros comentarios en el pasado capítulo. Y Wendy, sé que estás leyendo, así que ¡a reviwear! En el próximo capítulo (ya casi terminado) habrá lemmon, o el principio de este xd al final del capítulo, yo lo advierto. Le falta muy poquito, pero no los subo de golpe porque _necesiiiito _reviews (nooo, no es una indirecta a todos los que leen y no comentan. Qué va)

P.D: ¿no os pone Lucius en plan malote-aunque-sensible? ME ENCANTA.


	7. Reconciliación

7. Reconciliación

- ¡Narcisa, querida!- Walburga abrazó a su sobrina favorita-. ¿Cómo has decidido presentarte aquí? ¡Deberías haber avisado!

Ella sonrió y se retiró la capucha de pieles, dejando ver su atractivo rostro claro y su larga cabellera rubia.

- Me apetecía veros a todos - contestó cálidamente.

Walburga la hizo pasar y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo.

- Estás preciosa, Cissy - dijo, cogiéndola de la mano y haciéndole dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. Admiró su túnica, de un color gris perla-. ¡Esta túnica es muy elegante! ¿Es nueva?

Narcisa sonrió, satisfecha.

- Me la compró Lucius la semana pasada - se pasó las manos por el cuello de la prenda y sonrió más aún-. Y las pieles son de marta cibelina - añadió, orgullosa (_N/A:__ No sé como será una marta cibelina pero se ve que es una piel muy cara y lujosa y esas chorreras, así que yo lo escribo y que sea lo que Dios quiera_)-. A conjunto con otro abrigo, pero hoy he preferido no ponérmelo.

- Y, ¿cómo estás, querida? - dijo Walburga, sonriente. Parecía intentar adivinar si tales regalos eran una recompensa por un embarazo, o simplemente es que a Lucius le gustaba mimar a su joven y bella esposa-. ¿Se porta bien tu marido contigo?

- Sí - dijo Narcisa secamente, desviando la mirada-. Lucius está ahora muy ocupado – se excusó-. Tiene mucho trabajo.

- Claro - respondió su tía amablemente, como dándole la razón a una niña pequeña-. ¿Quieres pasar al salón? Orion y yo estábamos a punto de ir a ver a tus padres, justamente, así que no podremos quedarnos mucho. Ya sabes como es tu madre con la puntualidad - se rió, como si ella fuese una mujer relajada respecto a las reglas-. Llamaré a Regulus. Últimamente pasa mucho rato en su habitación. Ahora también está muy ocupado, ¿sabes? - proclama, orgullosa.

_Pobre señora_, pensó Narcisa.

Fue conducida al salón de la casa de los Black, donde se encontró con su tío, que siempre tenía una palabra amable para su sobrina favorita, la más dulce, la más bonita, la más obediente.

También le preguntó por su estado y ella tuvo que contestarle a regañadientes lo mismo que a Walburga, y soportar los comentarios de compasión.

Regulus bajó las escaleras y entró, y cuando la vio se echó a sus brazos y la levantó.

- ¡Narcisa!

Ella logró despedirse de sus tíos con un beso en la mejilla, y de pronto estuvieron allí los dos solos, de nuevo los dos primos Black.

-Regulus- dijo ella, apremiante. Él percibió su tono grave y chasqueó la lengua.

- No me riñas tú también, Cissy. Siéntate, ¿quieres una copa? - el chico se dejó caer en una butaca con elegancia y hizo aparecer dos copas de whisky de fuego.

- ¡Reg! - gritó Narcisa escandalizada, sentándose en un mullido sillón frente a su primo-. ¡Son las cinco de la tarde!

- ¿Quieres té, entonces? - preguntó él sin perder la sonrisa.

- Reg...

- ¡Kreacher! – gritó -. ¡Kreacher!

- Regulus...

El elfo se apareció con un chasquido y les hizo una profunda reverencia, murmurando algo parecido a "señor Black, señora Malfoy", en un susurro imperceptible, como si tales palabras fueran demasiado importantes para que él las pronunciara.

Narcisa no pudo evitar una mueca de desprecio ante ese ser inmundo, pero Regulus le sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Podrías traernos té, por favor? - dijo con suavidad-. Y algo de comer.

Narcisa levanta las cejas, y sonríe cuando el elfo se va.

- ¿"Por favor"? - dice, imitando la voz de su amigo-. ¿Qué será lo siguiente, comprarle un juego de túnicas?

Regulus se encogió de hombros y le dio un largo trago a su copa, que no había soltado en ningún momento.

- Es amable conmigo – dijo, indiferente-. A veces, más que mi madre. No hago ningún daño pidiéndole bien las cosas.

Narcisa miró el atractivo rostro de su primo, los párpados caídos, los ojos melancólicos, los pómulos pronunciados; y sintió una repentina oleada de afecto hacia él. Sólo Regulus sería dulce con un elfo doméstico. Ella, en cambio, prefería tenerlos lejos, en las cocinas, y dejar que Lucius se encargase de castigarlos si hacían algo mal. Pero Regulus, su dulce primo, era bueno con todo el mundo.

- Reg - empezó ella. No supo qué decirle, así que se limitó a preguntar:- ¿Cómo estás?

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y sonrió.

- Mi hermano le ha partido el corazón a mi madre. La ha vuelto loca. Esta casa es mi prisión, y mi amigo es mi tormento. ¿Te parece una respuesta adecuada? - dijo burlonamente. Se lleva la copa a los labios, se la termina y la vuelve a llenar hasta el borde-. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya ha habido suerte?

-No lo sé - dice ella-. Puede- Narcisa esperaba un encogimiento de hombros por respuesta, pero Regulus dejó la copa en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, ansioso.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Tienes mareos, náuseas, desvanecimientos.. esas cosa?

- No - dijo ella-. Pero...

- ¿Te falta el período? – preguntó él, crudamente y sin tapujos, mirándola a los ojos. La chica se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

- No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

- Claro que es asunto mío - pontificó él de forma tajante-. Tu matrimonio no es algo privado. De él dependen muchas cosas. Los Black necesitan un heredero. Bella y yo ya te advertimos que debías contarnos...

- Mi hijo nunca llevaría mi apellido y tú lo sabes. Lucius no consentiría que su primogénito no fuera un Malfoy. Si tanto quieres un heredero, háztelo tú mismo - le espetó-. Mi matrimonio es solamente mío - replicó fríamente-. Para quien sería tan importante mi niño, ¿para la familia... o para ti?

Regulus replicó serenamente:

- Si tuvieras un crío mi madre dejaría de incordiarme tanto. No me deja respirar. Desde que... no para de insistir en que me case.

- Y deberías. Cásate con quien te plazca, pero cásate. Deja que tu madre te busque una esposa.

- Ninguna es demasiado buena para un Black.

Narcisa notaba una angustia en el pecho, notaba que mientras ellos dos estaban allí sentados, fuera se iban tejiendo rumores, como una telaraña que acabaría por atrapar a la persona que más quería en este mundo.

- Da igual quien sea - dijo, ansiosa-. Cásate, por dios. Cásate con una chica bonita, hazle un hijo y cómprale una casa en el campo para que viva tranquila. Eres un hombre. Puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacer lo que te de la real gana.

Regulus levanta una ceja.

- Soy yo, ¿o el matrimonio no te está sentando tan bien como todos creen?- preguntó, alarmado por el tono amargo de la voz de su prima-. ¿Te trata bien Lucius? - dijo, agarrándola por la muñeca con suavidad. Narcisa se estremeció de placer ante el contacto cálido de su primo, como si no lo hubiera tocado en mucho tiempo, como si hubiera olvidado lo que era tocar la piel de un ser amado.

- Lucius fue quien me dijo que te advirtiera- susurró-. Aún estás a tiempo de enderezarlo todo, Regulus, querido, aún puedes ser feliz.

- Ya es tarde para mí, Cissy - musitó él.

- No digas eso- gimió la mujer-. No me digas eso. Deja de ver a Nott. Sé que sigues viéndolo, Regulus, no me mientas. Cásate - imploró-. Por favor. Cásate.

- ¿Ese es tu concepto de felicidad?

- Es mi concepto de supervivencia! - exclamó ella, exasperada-. ¿No lo entiendes? Tienes que ser el padre de un Black, tienes que ser imprescindible de alguna forma.

- Narcisa, hablas como... hablas como si yo estuviera en peligro.

- Lucius ha insinuado que no te sientes del todo seguro respecto a servir al Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Qué ?- dijo Regulus palideciendo-. ¡Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie!

- Él lo sabe. De alguna forma lo sabe. Y se lo ha confiado a Lucius para que me lo cuente a mí y yo te advierta. Tienes otra oportunidad, Regulus. Lucha por tu vida.

- ¿Qué hago?

- ¡Cásate! Y... y practica oclumancia. Deja de ver a Nott.

- ¿Cómo puedo renunciar a él?

- ¿Acaso crees que eso es lo más difícil que vas a tener que hacer?

- Estoy enamor..

- Eso no es amor.

- ¿Hablas de amor, Narcisa? Porque ahora mismo podrías estar embarazada y no pareces entusiasmada con la idea, precisamente- le espetó el hombre en tono agrio.

Narcisa ignoró el comentario hiriente y se levantó para arrodillarse a los pies de Regulus.

- Eres el heredero de toda la familia. Tienes que...

- ¡Los hijos de Sirius...!

- ¡Eso es traición!

- ¿Porqué él puede hacer lo que se le antoje y yo no puedo simplemente...?

- Si te sirve de consuelo - lo atajó Narcisa-. No eres el único. Yo también he perdido una hermana, Reg. Meda fue una cobarde que se largó sin dejarme otra opción que casarme con Lucius; yo tenía miedo de que nadie más fuese a quererme siendo la hija menor de una casa de locos. Y pese a todo, la echo de menos. La echo muchísimo de menos.

Sin previo aviso Regulus la levantó y la abrazó con fuerza, y Narcisa no pudo evitar echarse a llorar de puro miedo. Reg le acarició la larga cabellera rubia con cariño, como si calmase a un animalillo asustado.

- Cuidaré de ti, Cissy - le susurró-. Y tú cuidarás de mí.

- Sí - dijo ella quedamente, aferrándose a los hombros de su primo -. Tenemos que protegernos.

- Has hecho muy bien en avisarme, pequeña. Dile a tu marido que le debo un favor muy grande.

- Prométeme que...

En ese instante, Kreacher apareció llevando una bandeja con una tetera y los jóvenes se separan bruscamente. De repente Narcisa se siente sucia, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo.

- Dame - dijo secamente, arrebatándole la bandeja al elfo de mala manera y dejándole en la mesa.

El pobre Kreacher balbuceó una disculpa y Regulus lo tranquilizó.

- No pasa nada, Kreacher. Ve y descansa un poco - sonrió el joven.

- Con su permiso, señor, Kreacher irá a sacar brillo a la cubertería, señor.

- Como quieras - respondió Regulus amablemente.

El elfo se fue haciendo un montón de reverencias, casi llorando de gratitud. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y en la habitación se hizo un silencio pesado, denso.

- Debo irme ya – dijo Narcisa lacónicamente.

- ¿Qué?¿Tan pronto?

- Ayer tuve una pelea horrible con Lucius - reconoció de mala gana-. No conviene que, si por alguna razón regresase temprano a casa, yo me encontrase aquí.

- Ah.

- Dice que no podemos vernos tan a menudo - Narcisa hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia-. Pero ya encontraré alguna manera de...

- Quizá Lucius tenga razón - aventuró Regulus, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Mira, no sé qué siente Lucius por ti, Cissy, pero estoy seguro de que quiere protegerte cueste lo que cueste. Y si me pasa algo, Dios no lo quiera, lo último que desearía es que circulasen rumores sobre ti.

- Los miembros de la familia Black no han destacado a lo largo de la historia por ser precisamente unos santurrones - dijo Narcisa con amargura-. Tu madre sigue decapitando elfos, Santa Circe, en pleno siglo XX. Tu padre tomó una amante cuando su mujer estaba embarazada, no me mires así, Regulus, ambos lo sabemos. Además, no te pasará nada si haces lo que yo te he dicho.

- Corren tiempos difíciles. Todos los ojos estás puestos en mí. Mi padre podía hacer lo que le daba la gana porque tuvo dos niños varones en menos de tres años.

Ella asintió en silencio, pues ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Miró el reloj de pared y se levantó con desgana. Su primo la imitó y le ofreció una mano para guiarla hacia la entrada. Ella dejó que él le colocara la capa de viaje sobre los hombros y le dio un breve abrazo. Se separó un poco de Regulus y lo miró a los ojos.

- No noto nada - dijo repentinamente. Los ojos de la mujer brillaban de angustia, y Regulus pudo ver lo terriblemente asustada que se sentía su prima-. Ni mareos, ni náuseas, ni antojos. Y sin embargo, me han faltado dos períodos. ¿Es normal?

- ¿A mí me lo preguntas? - dijo Regulus en tono jocoso-. Sé tanto de mujeres como Kreacher, yo... no llores, Cissy. No llores, por favor.

Ella bajó la voz y lo agarró de la túnica con ansia. Le acercó la cara al oído, buscando su abrazo, y susurró:

- ¿Y si soy infértil? - dijo, como si le estuviese confesando un horrible crimen-. ¿Y si nunca más tengo el período? ¿Qué me pasará? - se tapó la boca con las manos, reprimiendo un sollozo. Regulus la abrazó con fuerza y la agarró por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

- No digas eso - la reprendió con firmeza-. Es maldecirte. Además, no hay motivo alguno para pensarlo. ¿Te acuestas con tu marido?

- Sí.

-¿Regularmente?  
>- Sí.<p>

- Y nunca antes te había pasado esto, ¿verdad?

- No, nunca.

- Pues lo más probable es que estés embarazada - dice él sencillamente.

Ella asintió sin estar nada convencida. Le ofreció una mejilla para que la besara y le permitió que le secara las lágrimas del rostro.

- Adiós, Regulus - dijo, intentando sonreír. Abrió la puerta de la casa y el viento del crepúsculo le dio de lleno en la cara, enfriándola-. Prométeme que harás lo que te he dicho.

- Lo intentaré - respondió el joven, con un deje de pánico en la voz que no logró disimular.

Narcisa tuvo la sensación de estar dejando atrás a un niño asustado, y no al heredero de la Noble y Muy Antigua Casa de los Black.

...

Lucius regresaba a casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Había ido al ministerio a entrevistarse con la secretaria del Primer Ministro, pues en su opinión era una vergüenza que los hijos de Muggles tuviesen la sanidad gratuita como si fueran sangre-limpia. Y la secretaria del primer Ministro siempre escuchaba la opinión de Lucius y la tenía un cuenta, sobretodo si venía seguida de una generosa donación a San Mungo.

El señor Malfoy no tenía ningún deseo de regresar a casa, no después de la pelea de anoche con su esposa. Supuso que hoy ella habría corrido a los brazos de Regulus en cuanto él puse un pie fuera de casa, pero no se sentía aliviado por el primo de su mujer. A decir verdad, le tenía algo de rencor y se sentía celoso; había visto cómo trataba a su Narcisa, los había observado en Navidad, riendo sin esfuerzo, miradas cómplices, tocándose cálidamente cuando bailaban.

Entró en casa, decidido a evitar a su esposa. No tenía ninguna prisa en subir al dormitorio, así que al entrar, se quitó la capa de viaje y se sirvió una copa en la biblioteca. Intentó leer, pero no lo consiguió concentrarse así que desistió, irritado, y se encaminó al dormitorio de muy mal humor. Llamó a la puerta.

-Narcisa- dijo antes de entrar-. ¿Estás dormida?

-No-se escuchó a través de la puerta.

Con tan sólo oír la voz de la joven se incrementó su mal humor.

-Entraré a coger algo de ropa y me iré a dormir a otra habitación- dijo él, tajante. No quería ver a su esposa, no quería verla para nada.

-Pasa- dijo ella.

Él abrió la puerta, enfadado, y alzó las cejas al encontrarse con su dormitorio inundado de velas, que irradiaban una luz anaranjada y se proyectaban sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. Narcisa yacía sentada en la cama con los brazos alrededor de las piernas y el cabello rubio enmarcándole el cálido rostro.

Lucius apartó la vista rápidamente. No había conseguido distinguir si estaba desnuda, pero no averiguarlo no le ayudaría a seguir cabreado con ella. Empezaba a notar que los pantalones le molestaban en la zona de la entrepierna. Casi olvidó que estaba enfadado, enfadadísimo, indecentemente enfadado; pero en el último momento hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y cruzó la estancia rápidamente. Tenía intención de dirigirse hacia el armario, maldiciéndolo mentalmente por estar justo delante de la cama.

-Lucius...- empezó la mujer, y él no pudo evitar mirarla cuando ella se incorporó y se sentó de rodillas en el lecho.

Volvió a olvidarse de su enfurruñamiento cuando vio que Narcisa no iba desnuda pero tampoco llevaba uno de sus habituales camisones blancos. Oh no; Narcisa llevaba la antítesis del camisón blanco; llevaba un conjunto que habría hecho que Druella Black le propinara una bofetada a su hija por vulgar; llevaba algo que le abrió la boca a Lucius y le dejó sin demasiadas acciones coherentes que realizar salvo contemplar el blanco cuerpo de la mujer, sus hombros redondeados desde los cuales descendían los tirantes de encaje rosado que componían el sujetador más _sexual_ de la historia.

Los sutiles pechos de Narcisa invitaban a ser mordidos, a ser besados, a ser manoseados sin piedad. Lucius sintió el irrefrenable deseo de restregarse contra ellos, de hacer cosas impuras e indecentes, de romper la tela que los aprisionaba, de deshacer el lazo negro pulcramente anudado con los dientes.

Se esforzó por parecer enfadado, aunque se preguntó si valdría la pena. Entonces pensó en Regulus, en aquél cabrón cobarde que hacía feliz a Narcisa inexplicablemente, y apartó la cara de su esposa.

-Lucius, mírame- dijo ella, angustiada, y a Lucius no le fue difícil obedecerla, aunque dudaba seriamente de si podría observar la cara de Narcisa diez segundos sin echarle una ojeada a su cuerpo.

-Aún estoy enfadado- musitó él-. Muy, muy enfadado- susurró, mientras pensaba de qué manera iba a poseer a Narcisa y si iba a aguantar lo suficiente como para no decepcionarla.

-Lo sé- dijo ella, bajando la vista en un arrebatador esto de sumisión-. Y lo siento, lo siento mucho- hizo un mohín encantador, frunciendo ligeramente los labios. El estómago de Lucius dio unas cuantas volteretas y varias decenas de saltos mortales. El hombre apenas podía respirar. No recordaba haber vivido nunca una situación más excitante, y eso que en sus tiempos de Hogwarts tenía tanta fama de conquistador como Sirius Black. Pero nunca se había encontrado con una bella mujer, la mujer que más deseaba en el mundo, suplicando su perdón. Lucía desvalida, pequeña y delgada entre las enormes sábanas de la cama. Sus pechos formaban dos tentadoras curvas de carne, envueltas en un exquisito papel de regalo rosado y negro, todo para él, exclusivamente para Lucius. El anillo en la mano de Narcisa así lo indicaba: ella nunca más sería de otro, ni siquiera de Regulus. Narcisa le pertenecía, cada centímetro de su blanco y joven cuerpo.

El rubio no podía apartar la vista de la mujer. Se sentía torturada, dulcemente torturado por ella. Extremadamente vulnerable ante su presencia, como si ella pudiera leer a través de sus ojos nublados de deseo. Ninguna mujer le había inspirado esa horrible sensación de vacío en el interior, esa necesidad enfermiza de tocarla, de poseerla. Lucius tuvo la certeza de que estaba siendo manipulado, y además sin sutileza alguna. De que Narcisa iba a utilizar el sexo para domarle de ahora en adelante. Pero no le importó, no le importó en absoluto. Si había alguien en el mundo que fuera a dominarlo, Lucius quería que fuese Narcisa, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia él, atrayéndole con su perfume cálido, arrastrándolo sin remedio hacia el sexo.

-¿Estamos en paz?- dijo la mujer, con una media sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la mueca salvaje de Bellatrix.

-Sigo enfadado- dijo él débilmente. Narcisa soltó una risita y él estuvo seguro de que moría cuando ella se acercó demasiado, se incorporó y se situó delante de él, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, invitándole a tocarla. Su cálido y húmedo aliento se posó sobre la boca de Lucius.

-¿Muy enfadado?- dijo ella, sin creérselo en absoluto. Sacó la punta de la lengua y le rozó los labios, recorriéndolos suavemente-. ¿Y ahora?

-Mucho- gimió él. La respiración de ambos se hizo más rápida, y Lucius se alegró de no ser el único que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Narcisa levantó una ceja.

-¿Muchísimo?- dijo, aflojándole la corbata. Le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y metió las manos, y su contacto quemaba y era más real que nunca. Tres dedos de Narcisa recorrían el pecho de su marido temblorosamente-. ¿Y ahora?- murmuró, inclinando sutilmente la cabeza y apartándose el cabello, ofreciéndole la garganta. Lucius cerró los ojos con fuerza y creyó que se correría en ese mismo instante.

-Ni te lo imaginas- murmuró contra el cuello de su mujer, sintiendo que se estremecía. Le mordió la garganta y la marcó de su propiedad. Ella gritó de sorpresa y eso excitó a Lucius, quien le agarró del pelo y ahogó un beso profundo en su cuello, detrás de la oreja, y en la mandíbula y en la barbilla, y... y justo cuando Narcisa creía que lo había conseguido, él la apartó bruscamente, dejándola al borde del delirio. Ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego así que terminó de desabrochar la camisa, ayudándole a quitársela y arrojándola al suelo. Lucius quedó semidesnudo y Narcisa le besó levemente en el cuello y descendió con la lengua por su pecho y su estómago, mordiéndole debajo del ombligo; Lucius bajó la mirada y la contempló, rubia, preciosa, a cuatro patas, bajándole la cremallera del pantalón. Le acarició la cabellera como a un gato y ella le sacó la erección, que quedó a la altura de su respingona nariz.

Lucius estaba hipnotizado, ninguna fuerza del mundo habría podido obligarle a apartar la mirada de su mujer. Creyó que sería buena idea correrse así, medio desnudo, contra la boca de ella, como si ambos tuvieran aún quince años, con el roce de su lengua húmeda. Pero sin embargo, en el último momento consiguió fuerzas de Merlín sabe dónde y obligó a Narcisa a levantarse de nuevo.

-No- logró articular el hombre.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿No?¿No te gusta que te...?

-Pues claro que me gusta- replicó él, divertido ante la ingenuidad de su mujer-. A todos los hombres nos gusta. Pero no podría obligarte si tú no quieres.

Ella desvió la mirada un instante.

-Me da vergüenza- reconoció en un susurro.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que...?

-Bellatrix- musitó Narcisa.

-Me da igual lo que utilice tu hermana para agradar a Lestrange- Lucius intentó no pensar en su cuñada en plena faena con Rolph, pues si sufría un gatillazo ahora mismo, a la luz de las velas y delante de su esposa en ropa interior sugerente, se echaría una maldición asesina a él mismo-. Tú no tienes que hacer ningún truco para complacerme. Te deseo como eres.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado?

-Depende- dijo él sonriendo. Le puso una mano entre los pechos y le deshizo el lazo negro. Ella se terminó de quitar el sujetador y dejó al descubierto sus pequeños pechos de niña para que Lucius hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera-. No- murmuró el hombre, rindiéndose al fin-. Ya no recuerdo ni porqué discutimos.

Recostó a su mujer en la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, abrazándola con su cuerpo semidesnudo. La fricción de los cuerpos fue repentina, brusca, genial. La habitación olía a sexo. Con un movimiento se terminó de bajar los pantalones y ella se dejó quitar las bragas. Estaba húmeda y caliente en contacto con los dedos de Lucius, y se restregaba contra el bulto de sus calzoncillos como si fuera una ramera en un callejón oscuro, pidiéndolo sin miedo y sin vergüenza. Él sudó, gimió, apartó la ropa de cama y la lamió debajo del ombligo, dibujando con la lengua palabras que no se atreve a confesar en voz alta.

-Dime que soy el único- ordenó, mordiéndole la cara interna de los muslos. Ella gimió, las piernas sobre la espalda de su marido.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero oírte decir que no hay nadie más. Solamente yo.

Narcisa lo agarró del pelo y tiró de él para besarlo en los labios.

-Estamos casados- le susurró, boca contra boca, mientras le bajaba los calzoncillos y gemía de anticipación-. Y tú eres mi marido.

-Y el único hombre en tu vida- añadió él.

-Y el único hombre en mi vida- repitió ella.

Lucius sonrió, extremadamente satisfecho, y separó las piernas de su mujer con suavidad.

Aquella noche los Malfoy hicieron el amor y se perdonaron mutuamente, entre sábanas empapadas de sudor. No hubo música, ni flores, ni largos discursos de disculpa. Sólo el golpeteo rítmico del cabecero de la cama contra la pared, una y otra vez; las uñas de Narcisa clavándose en la espalda a su marido y Lucius gimiendo como un animal, arrastrado hacia el delirio, capaz solamente de pensar algunas palabras inconexas. _Dios, Dios, sí, Narcisa, Narcisa, aráñame, Cissy, n-no puedo-Cissy, joder, Narcisa_.

Pero sobretodo _Narcisa_.

...

Notas: lo siento si el lemmon no supera las expectativas. Cualquier critica o elogio (especialmente elogios) puede ser escrita en forma de review: SE AGRADECEN. Ah, y en el próximo capitulo se revela el gran misterio de Snape, ¡así que al loro!


	8. La pocion

8. La poción

Había pasado una semana desde que Narcisa se reconciliara con Lucius, y aún no le había venido el período así que seguía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Iba a todas partes de la casa de puntillas, como si no quisiese perturbar el silencio denso del enorme edificio solitario, y se sobresaltaba al oír cualquier ruido fuerte. Vivía aterrorizada, pese a que lo disimulase bien ante su marido, quien estaba muy contento de recuperar a su afable esposa sin ningún estallido de rabia. Narcisa se comportaba dócilmente cuando estaba con Lucius, así que descargaba su mal humor y sus miedos frente a Regulus y Bella.

-No puedo más- dijo un día frente a su hermana y su primo.

Estaban sentados en las habitaciones de Narcisa. Regulus yacía tumbado en el suelo y Bellatrix se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá, con las piernas en el regazo de Narcisa.

-Tranquila, Cissy- dijo Regulus, sonriente-. Estás embarazada y eso es bueno, ¿no?

-No estoy embarazada- gimió la rubia-. Seguro que no.

Bellatrix le dio un suave golpecito en el muslo con su talón.

-Pues si no estás embarazada, no sé de qué nos sirves- refunfuñó con desdén. Alzó el brazo para acariciarse los bucles del cabello y la manga de la túnica resbaló como seda líquida, dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa. A Bellatrix le encantaba ese gesto, lo había ensayado mil veces y no se cansaba de repetirlo.

Regulus chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

-Dale un respiro a tu hermana, señora mortífaga- dijo el chico. Se dirigió a la rubia en tono apaciguador-. ¿Por qué no vas al médico, Cissy? Eso sería sencillo, ¿no?

-Sí- dijo Narcisa evasivamente-. Debería ir.

Bellatrix rió despectivamente.

-Regulus, no seas idiota. Claro que Narcisa no va a ir a San Mungo. Si Lucius llega a enterarse, sospechará que no puede darle un hijo y hará preguntas. Mamá se enfadará y todo el mundo murmurará. Y después, ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará con la señora Malfoy?

-Basta- dijo Regulus en tono tajante, observando la expresión de ligero pánico en el rostro de Narcisa. Pero Bellatrix, implacable, continuó metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Prefiere seguir con la incertidumbre a averiguar la verdad.

Narcisa se esforzó por ocultar las lágrimas pero no consiguió engañar a nadie, así que Regulus se levantó para abrazarla.

-No digas eso, Bellatrix- murmuró, acariciando la cabellera rubia de su prima-. Es maldecirla-. Susurró-. Además, yo me sé de una que consultó con un sanador a espaldas de su marido.

Narcisa se abrazó a Regulus y se intentó secar las lágrimas.

-S-Sí- tartamudeó-. Reg tiene razón. Tú le hiciste a Rodolphus... también ti-tienes miedo de mamá, y de todos.

-Yo ya he tomado una decisión- dijo la morena, y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente-. Yo no seré madre. Nunca. No quiero ser madre y no sería una buena madre. No me interesa en absoluto. Rodolphus lo aceptará y vivirá con ello, y si no lo desea, que me abandone y se busque una esposa bonita y obediente-miró a Narcisa con cierta superioridad-. Como tú- le espetó.

La rubia contuvo un grito y se aferró a su primo.

-¡No puedes decir esto!- gritó-. Si Lestrange te abandona, caerás en desgracia.

-Tú no entiendes nada, Cissy- siseó Bellatrix-. Yo no puedo caer en desgracia. Soy Su preferida. Soy yo quien acata sus órdenes más peligrosas, soy yo en quien confía sus secretos, soy yo quien se queda con Él después de que todos se hayan marchado y le sirve como solo yo podría hacerlo. No hay manera de que caiga en desgracia- cerró los ojos, se llevó los labios a la marca de su brazo y la lamió de arriba abajo con fruición, con lujuria, con fanatismo. Gimió y sonrió-. Soy su preferida- repitió en un murmullo ligeramente sexual.

Narcisa notó que Regulus se estaba agarrando fuertemente a sus hombros, rodeándola en un instinto de protección. Ella misma sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espalda, una sensación desagradable.

-Estás embarazada- le dijo la rubia débilmente-. Ya estás embarazada. Llevas en el vientre a mi sobrina, Bella.

-No por mucho tiempo- le replicó la otra.

Narcisa frunció el ceño y noto las uñas de Regulus clavándose en su piel cuando él gritó:

-¡No!

Pero Bellatrix no le hizo ningún caso.

-Sí- dijo, tajante, en un tono parecido al que usaba Druella cuando sus hijas le desobedecían-. Y vosotros dos me ayudaréis.

-¿Ayudarte?- dijo Narcisa, aun sin comprender.

El joven Black gimió, desesperado, y zarandeó a su prima pequeña.

-Abre los ojos, estúpida. Quiere abortar a esa niña y necesita que nosotros distraigamos a Lestrange, o le consigamos una poción, o estemos con ella en el momento en que... en ese acto inmundo.

Narcisa profirió un alarido de terror.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo, Bella! ¡Es peor que un asesinato! ¡No puedes!

Bellatrix siguió recostada en el sofá, sin mostrar ningún signo de alteración.

-De hecho, no será necesario que distraigáis a mi marido. Lo tengo todo planeado: será exactamente dentro de una semana, esto es, el viernes que viene. Rolph pasara toda la noche realizando una misión para el Seño Tenebroso. Tan solo tendréis que ir a buscar la poción, y quedaros conmigo por si la cosa se pone fea.

-Estás loca- sentenció Regulus, aterrorizado-. ¡Loca!

-El Señor Tenebroso va a perdonártelo todo si me ayudas. Oh, sí, Regulus, él me ha confiado tus temores- dijo la mujer, sonriendo un poco-. Y en su misericordia está dispuesto a perdonarte.

Regulus se quedó sin palabras, horrorizado. Palideció visiblemente, y parecía que fuese a echarse a llorar. Narcisa negó con la cabeza firmemente.

-No- dijo la rubia-. No, Bella. Esta vez estas sola. No te ayudaremos.

Bella hizo un gesto casual con la mano.

-Lo harás, Cissy- dijo despreocupadamente-. Regulus es quien me preocupa- pontificó, mirándolo inquisitivamente-. ¿Y bien?

-¡No!-gritó Narcisa-. ¡No lo haremos!- se levantó del sofá, quitándose de encima los pies de su hermana de un manotazo-. ¡Estamos fuera de esto!

Regulus suspiró.

-De acuerdo- le dijo el chico a Bellatrix con voz cansada-. Dinos la hora y el lugar.

Narcisa se apartó de su primo bruscamente.

-¡Regulus!

-Has tomado la decisión correcta- dijo Bellatrix, sonriendo en tono triunfante.

Regulus la miró un instante, hastiado.

-No- dijo él-. He tomado la única decisión posible.

-¡Basta!- gritó Narcisa-. Vosotros podéis planear el asesinato de mi sobrina, ¡pero no me incluiréis a mí!-. Los otros dos jóvenes enmudecieron-. Es tan horrible que me dan ganas de vomitar. Y trataré de impedirlo. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos. Oh, sí, Bella, no me pongas esa miradita de suficiencia. Se lo diré a Lucius cuando vuelva. Escribiré a mamá, ¡se lo contaré a Rolph!

-¡No te atreverás!- bufó Bellatrix.

-¡Ponme a prueba!- gritó Narcisa-. ¡Esto no es un juego, maldita sea! ¡Esto no son cuatro muggles cuyas vidas no importan! ¡Se trata de una Lestrange! ¡De mi sobrina! ¡De tu hija!- sin darse cuenta, Narcisa se encontraba agarrando a su hermana y zarandeándola.

-Lo sé- musitó Bellatrix. Durante un momento pareció que una sombra de tristeza le cruzaba las hermosas facciones-. Ya sé que es mi hija. Y por eso te necesito a mi lado, Cissy.

Se hizo un silencio denso en la sala, quizás el silencio más aplastante que Narcisa Malfoy había vivido. La confesión de Bellatrix le recordó a la niña que una vez fue, la niña preciosa de pelo azabache que se asustaba cuando su madre le imponía un castigo, que lloraba cuando algo la entristecía. Ahora, esa Bellatrix se había ido, y era ya tan lejana que casi parecía imposible que alguna vez hubiera sido real. La Bellatrix de ahora era muy diferente; era apasionada, fanática, ferviente seguidora de unos ideales por los cuales no dudaría en sacrificar a su propia hija.

-Esto tendrá consecuencias- dijo Narcisa con frialdad-. No creas que vas a poder hacerlo y salir impune de esto, Bellatrix. Si lo llevas a cabo, será un primer paso hacia algo oscuro, y no podrás echarte atrás. Nunca. Algún día te pasará factura, Bella, tendrás que rendir cuentas sobre esto. No puedo ayudarte, Bella. Me sería imposible dormir por las noches.

Bellatrix la miró con odio.

-¿Te opones a los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, Narcisa? Porque a tu querido Lucius no le haría mucha gracia saber que el Señor Oscuro está enfadado contigo. Con lo que Lucius te _aprecia_...

-Espera, espera- dijo la rubia lentamente-. ¿Me estás diciendo que Él quiere que tú... que tú...?

-Sí- dijo Bellatrix llanamente.

-¿Pero por qué querría impedir el nacimiento de una sangre-limpia?

Regulus miraba a Bellatrix con suspicacia, pero los ojos de la mortífaga estaban posados en los de su hermana.

-Tú no lo entenderías, Cissy, porque eres tonta, la más tonta de las tres hermanas- dijo Bellatrix con franqueza-. Y Él es el hombre más clarividente y sabio de todos los tiempos. Así que ni te molestes en intentar comprenderlo.

Narcisa encajó el golpe lo mejor que pudo, levantando una ceja y mirando a su hermana con desprecio.

-¿Te crees la mas lista de las tres? Porque a mí me parece que estás cegada por algo muy superior a ti y no ves realmente las consecuencias de lo que piensas hacer.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?

-¡Estás sentada en el sofá de mi casa, así que si no te gusta lo que oyes, puedes volverte al lúgubre y frío caserón de tu marido!- gritó Narcisa, ajena a los comentarios apaciguadores de Regulus.

Bellatrix digirió el comentario con una carcajada despectiva.

-Cissy, querida, tu vivirás en la mansión Malfoy hasta que enviudes y tu primogénito te entierre en alguna casita en el campo, donde morirás sola y vieja. Por haber dejado tu destino en manos ajenas en lugar de tomar las riendas de tu vida como haré yo. Tú eres demasiado perezosa para verlo, pero yo me levanto cada día pensando en lo alto que puedo llegar.

-¡Yo no habré matado a mi propia hija por el camino! Tú ni siquiera llegarás a vieja, Bellatrix, porque si asesinas a esa niña, te maldecirás. Un acto así acabará contigo. Si lo haces...

Fue un visto y no visto. Bellatrix sacó la varita con una rapidez inhumana; la túnica de Narcisa se prendió fuego, y pese a que la chica no se quemaba, empezó a gritar presa del pánico.

-¡Para, Bella! ¡Para!

Regulus sacó su varita atropelladamente y gritó varios contrahechizos en vano, pues la prenda de la mujer seguía en llamas.

-Y ahora escúchame, Narcisa- dijo Bellatrix con calma. Narcisa dejó de gritar con mucho esfuerzo, mirando a su hermana con odio-. Si alguna vez intentas interponerte entre yo y mi destino, no me hago responsable de mis actos. ¿Me has entendido?

-¡Basta, Bella!- suplicó la muchacha.

-Te he preguntado si...

Regulus intervino, blanco de ira.

-¡Déjala! ¡Estás loca!

Narcisa gimió.

-¡Entendido!-gritó desesperadamente-¡Lo que sea!

Al instante la túnica se apagó, y Regulus corrió a abrazar a su prima. Narcisa se refugió en brazos del hombre, mirando a su hermana con asombro.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Así es como intentas convencerme de que te ayude a interrumpir tu embarazo?

Bellatrix, que no se había movido en ningún momento del sofá, fingió pensar.

-¿Sabes quien más odiaría un embarazo malogrado?-preguntó la mortífaga cruelmente-. Lucius. ¿Te imaginas lo triste que se pondría si se enterase de que tiene un niño y su mujer no se lo ha contado? ¿Y si su esposa no pudiese tener hijos? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Pobre, pobre Lucius...

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- gritó la rubia, rindiéndose-. Tú ganas. ¿Estás contenta? Haremos lo que quieras. Como siempre.

Regulus y ella se dieron la mano y se sentaron al lado de la chimenea. Regulus arropó a su prima, preguntándose cuando Bellatrix se había convertido en la servidora más mortífera del Señor Tenebroso.

En aquel momento, la morena sonreía, regodeándose brevemente en su victoria, y después su semblante se volvió frío e inexpresivo, como si hubiese aprendido todo aquello de memoria. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo planeándolo, quizás antes de Navidad.

-Rolph estará ausente toda la noche y parte del día siguiente, así que no hace falta que nos preocupemos por él. Narcisa, tú deberás decirle a Lucius que vienes a dormir a mi casa, invéntate algo. Luego, Regulus y tú os encontráis en algún sitio y os aparecéis en casa de Snape.

-¿Snape?- dijo Narcisa. Cruzo una mirada con Regulus, quien entornó los ojos, pero Bellatrix siguió con su perorata imperturbable.

-Yo no sé donde vive y francamente, no me importa. Regulus ya sabe dónde es, si no me equivoco ha ido allí varias veces. Recogéis la poción que él ha hecho y me la traéis a casa.

-¿Para eso nos necesitas?-dijo Regulus con desdén-¿Para hacerte de criados? ¿No tienes elfos domésticos?

Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Esa poción no es precisamente un tónico reconstituyente, como muy agudamente habrás deducido, Reg. Snape me aconsejó que me moviera lo menos posible antes de tomarla, y por tanto no puedo ir a buscarla yo.

-Que te la traiga él- dijo Regulus-. Ya está metido hasta el cuello, ¿no? Supongo que por órdenes de el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a buscarla nosotros?

-Porque es una poción ilegal, estúpido- dijo Bellatrix-. Si le pillan, lo meten en Azkaban. Si te pillan a ti o a alguno de mis elfos, habrá un escándalo. Pero si es Cissy quien la lleva, Lucius haría todo lo posible por salvarla. Además, os necesito a mi lado cuando me la tome: me pondré muy enferma, y Narcisa sabe mucho de hechizos curativos. Y cuando se eche a llorar como una niña pequeña, necesito tu mente fría.

-Madre mía- dijo Regulus con voz ahogada-. Esto no puede salir bien.

-Saldrá bien- sentenció Bellatrix-. Tiene que salir bien. Así que más os vale mantenerlo en secreto y que nadie sospeche. Como se lo contéis a Lucius o a Nott, estamos perdidos. ¿De acuerdo? Ya no os podéis echar atrás. Pronunciad el Juramento Inquebr...

-No- dijo Narcisa, negando con la cabeza-. Eso sí que no. Te doy mi palabra de que te ayudaré, pero no pronunciaré jamás un juramento inquebrantable si no es cuestión de vida o muerte. Lo siento, por ahí no paso. Y será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, Bella.

-Pero...

-Bellatrix, vete.

-Prométeme que...

-Ahora.

Bellatrix se levantó al fin del sofá y se encaminó hacia la chimenea sin mirarlos. Antes de echar los polvos flu abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Narcisa la cortó:

-¡Fuera!- dijo la rubia tajantemente.

La chimenea produjo un intenso destello azul y en un segundo, Bellatrix se había marchado.

Después de un horrible silencio, Regulus sonrió a través de su expresión asustada.

-Bueno- dijo en tono jovial, mirando el rostro aterrado de su prima pequeña-. ¿Qué me contabas sobre que ya no podías más?

...

Notas: no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que piensa Narcisa sobre este tema pero quería dejar claro que para ellos, la sangre pura es mucho mas valiosa que la de cualquier muggle, y por tanto cualquier desperdicio es un sacrilegio, una maldición. Tanto si es un aborto provocado, un aborto natural o la infertilidad de una mujer. Son mentes atrasadas, y cuando una chica pierde un niño, se presupone que ha hecho algo mal y se le echa toda la culpa; es por eso que Narcisa esta tan aterrorizada, y Bellatrix lo utiliza como chantaje. Por cierto, una marta cibelina es como un hurón del cual se hacen abrigos de pieles que en mi opinión son horribles pero que parecen gustar entre el publico femenino xd ¡Gracias por leer!

Notas 2: Mi ordenador se ha quedado temporalmente sin acentos porque soy gilipollas con esto de la informática, así que mi Beta hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano poniéndole acentos a siete paginas de Word. Un aplauso para ella.


	9. Evanesco

_**Dedicatoria:** este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las chicas de la QuedadaHarryPotterBCN, por ser simplemente geniales (y por leer mi historia, claro XDD). ¡Tengo ganas de veros de nuevo, chicas! Y recordad: SiriusSiriusSiriusSiriuuus!_

9. Evanesco

Había pasado una semana desde que Narcisa echara a Bellatrix de su casa. La mortífaga se había puesto en contacto varias veces con ella y con Regulus, recordándoles la promesa que ambos le habían hecho. A veces les suplicaba que no se retractaran, otras veces los chantajeaba o empezaba a gritarles que no se les ocurriera echarse atrás; mas Narcisa y Regulus sabían que no iban a hacerlo. El chico no tenía otra opción, y la joven Malfoy carecía de la voluntad necesaria para dejar a su hermana en la estacada.

Durante toda la semana Narcisa se había preguntado qué efectos tendría la poción sobre Bellatrix; puesto que estaba claro que se trataba de magia oscura, la chica rubia suponía que habría consecuencias, aunque ya se las imaginaba y de hecho, ya las estaba sufriendo: en una semana, Cissy había notado que los tres Black estaban irritables y asustados. Ella misma se encontraba mal, como si viviera rodeada de dementores. Un poco mareada, incluso. Aterrada. Angustiada.

Culpable.

No quería que llegase el viernes, y a medida que se acercaba el fatídico día Narcisa se sentía peor. Además, el periodo no aparecía.

Lucius notaba que ella no estaba bien, y al principio había intentado mostrarse confidente y receptivo con ella. De hecho, se interesó tan sinceramente que Narcisa tuvo la breve tentación de contárselo, pero le había prometido a Bella que no diría nada a nadie; además, no estaba muy segura de poder confiar en su marido, pese a que éste se había portado muy bien con todo el asunto de Regulus.

Así que Narcisa fingió ser feliz una vez más, y Lucius fingió creérselo porque realmente deseaba que fuese así. Siguieron acostándose juntos prácticamente cada noche, pese a que casi no se veían durante el día, como si haciendo el amor pudiesen ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Después de varias excusas de Narcisa, Lucius dejó de preguntarle porque se iba a dormir a casa de Bellatrix.

-Ya sabes, querido- decía Narcisa-. Será como cuando éramos pequeñas.

-¿Dormíais juntas cuando erais pequeñas?

-Alguna vez.

-Bueno. Me alegra que hayáis arreglado las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? No había nada que arreglar.

-Ah. Últimamente os he notado más distantes.

Narcisa se encogía de hombros y la conversación se disolvía en el aire. Lucius no insistía más.

Entretanto, Regulus no había cumplido su promesa, y Narcisa lo sabia. Nott

y el seguían viéndose, aunque con menos frecuencia y más secretismo. Pero Regulus no tenía fuerza de voluntad, no podía renunciar a lo único que lo hacía feliz. Y aunque nunca lo reconociese, Narcisa sentía un poco de envidia. Pese a que fuese algo arriesgado, inmoral y destinado a un triste fracaso, la joven Malfoy no le pasaba desapercibido el brillo en la mirada de su primo, su sonrisa apenas imposible de ocultar. Al menos, el tenía algo por lo que sonreír.

En el transcurso de aquella semana, Narcisa descubrió que a sus diecinueve años, no encontraba muchas razones para estar contenta: Bellatrix y Regulus volcaban todas sus preocupaciones en ella, Lucius era un marido cada vez mas difícil de intentar amar, y Meda no daba señales de vida después de años. A veces, Narcisa pensaba que había fracasado en todo: hija, hermana, esposa, y por ultimo, madre.

Podía ser que estuviese embarazada.

Era una opción perfectamente plausible.

A esas alturas de su vida y de su matrimonio, podía ser mamá en aquellos momentos. Narcisa se preguntaba muchas veces porque no notaba ningún signo de vida en su interior, si es que había alguno, y durante aquellos días encontró una respuesta lógica: no quería un hijo. No quería ser madre antes de los veinte años, no quería que sus niños tuviesen un padre que solo se interesase por ellos si eran varones. No quería que su primogénito viniese a un mundo donde la muerte, los secretos y los engaños eran el pan de cada día.

Además, la idea de ser infértil la asustaba. No quería ir a un médico, aunque eso supusiera dejar su posible embarazo sin ningún tipo de cuidado adicional. Narcisa era plenamente consciente de que una vez supiera que estaba en estado, toda precaución sería poca, teniendo en cuenta el historial de embarazos malogrados de la familia Black. Pero estaba demasiado asustada como para averiguar la verdad, aun con los riesgos para su hijo que aquello implicase.

...

El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place era un lugar cada vez más oscuro desde la huida de su primogénito, pero Narcisa pensaba que de noche, la fachada era aún más decadente si cupiera.

A las diez del viernes, ella ya se había despedido de su marido y había enviado todo lo necesario para pasar aquella noche a casa de su hermana. Después, se había aparecido en la puerta de Regulus, que Kreacher había abierto servicialmente.

-Tengo que ver a Regulus- dijo Narcisa. El elfo le hizo una reverencia y la invito a entrar en la tétrica morada.

-Por supuesto, señora Malfoy- dijo Kreacher-. El amo Regulus esta en la biblioteca, señora Malfoy.

-Conozco el camino- le espetó Narcisa. Subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde siguió por el estrecho corredor hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Escucho voces en el interior, y frunció el ceño. Se suponía que Reg iba a estar solo. Llamo a la puerta y las voces cesaron.

-¿Kreacher?- dijo Regulus.

-Soy Narcisa- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta en el instante en el que Black se levantaba de su butaca.

-¿Ya es la hora?- dijo Regulus, consultando el reloj de pared-. Discúlpame, Cissy, se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando.

Theodore Nott sonrió desde otro sillón. Estaba sentado en actitud relajada, el pelo rizado de color castaño recogido en una coleta, la piel de la cara blanca y pecosa, los ojos verdes en expresión amable.

-Buenas noches, Narcisa- dijo cordialmente. Ella observó la escena que transcurría: fuego en la chimenea, dos copas de hidromiel, libros, una sencilla conversación superficial, tranquilidad, risas. Sonrió, un poco recelosa, como si esperase encontrar algo prohibido y secreto en algún momento; pero en lugar de ello, de repente se sintió una intrusa, como si hubiese invadido una escena intima.

-Hola, Theodore- dijo Narcisa.

Nott se levantó de su asiento y avanzó para besarle la mano.

-Estás preciosa, si me permites.

Ella aceptó el cumplido con naturalidad.

-Muchas gracias.

-Lo pasamos muy bien en tu casa durante las navidades- la halagó Theodore-. Me consta que todo el mundo quedó impresionado. Una casa espectacular, y una dueña radiante.

Regulus sonreía sutilmente, sin apartar la vista de Nott en ningún momento.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Theo- dijo con suavidad-. No queremos que Lucius se ponga celoso.

El otro hombre le rió la gracia en un tono de voz cálido, como una caricia. Cogió un libro de la mesa y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Miro a Narcisa, como excusándose.

-Estábamos haciendo deberes- dijo, señalando vagamente el libro. La superioridad de la sangre pura.

-Ah, si- dijo ella, reconociendo el odioso tomo-. Mi marido también lo esta leyendo.

-Un poco denso, si me permites- se atrevió Nott-. Regulus tiene que explicarme algunas partes porque sinceramente, a veces me duermo. Literalmente. Tienes un primo muy inteligente.

Regulus lo miró con condescendencia, como si quisiera regañarle. Pese a que probablemente no había dormido en toda la noche, como Narcisa, y su cara era pálida y ojerosa, había algo en la expresión del joven Black que lo delataba todo. Hasta un ciego podría verlo: la proximidad excesiva entre ambos hombres, el contacto magnético de sus miradas, el silencio demasiado cómodo, la complicidad intima de la mano de Regulus en la espalda de su amante.

-Os dejo, entonces- dijo Nott, visiblemente apenado-. ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tu visita, Narcisa?- dijo con franca curiosidad.

Ella escudriñó su expresión y comprobó que estaba siendo sincero, que Regulus no le había contado nada pese a que seguramente lo estaba deseando. La mujer sonrió con encanto.

-Vamos a ir a ver a mi hermana- comentó, alegre.

Regulus también sonrió, pero aunque Nott se había creído la expresión falsa de Narcisa, no le pasó por alto la mueca fingida del joven Black, lo miró fijamente, abandonando su expresión cortés y risueña.

-Cuídate- le dijo con sencillez.

Regulus asintió.

-Narcisa me vigilará- dijo, sonriente-. ¿Verdad, prima?

La señora Malfoy concluyó que quien no viera que esos dos eran amantes, es que estaba ciego. Y probablemente sordo.

-Claro- dijo la mujer cálidamente.

Nott asintió, recuperando la compostura.

-Estupendo- bromeó-. Me quedo más tranquilo, entonces.

Regulus se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te acompaño a la salida- dijo. Nott le siguió, despidiéndose de Narcisa y dejándola sola en la biblioteca, aún más preocupada por su primo que antes. Nunca lo había visto a solas con Theodore, y entonces comprendió los rumores. ¿Qué era lo que lo hacia todo tan evidente? Narcisa supuso que Regulus estaba enamorado, por muy imposible que pareciese, y seguramente por eso les era tan difícil de ocultar.

Cuando Regulus volvió, se encontró a su prima en la butaca donde Nott se había sentado.

-¿Realmente estabais leyendo?- pregunto Narcisa, aún sin creérselo del todo.

-Si- dijo Regulus secamente-. No solo deshonramos nuestros respectivos apellidos con prácticas antinaturales y depravadas, ¿sabes?, también leemos y charlamos- le espetó-. Y ahora coge tu capa de viaje. Nos vamos.

...

Narcisa nunca se había preguntado dónde vivía Snape; pero ahora que en medio de la noche se aparecieron delante de la fábrica aparentemente abandonada, no necesitó preguntar nada.

-Reg- empezó-. No...

-Tenemos que entrar- dijo él. No parecía demasiado feliz por tener que hacer aquello-. Vamos- la cogió del brazo sin miramientos y la empujó sendero abajo hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Llamó.

-Quizá no esté- aventuró Narcisa.

-Por nuestro bien, espero que sí- respondió su primo.

Al rato, la puerta larga y oscura se entreabrió y apareció Snape, con su habitual túnica negra. No se fijó en Narcisa, ni siquiera la miró. Interrogó con la mirada a Regulus, y éste asintió gravemente.

-Pasad- dijo Snape-. Narcisa, quizá te gustaría esperar en el salón mientras hablo con Regulus- de dijo el hombre, en un tono paternal que molestó a la mujer.

-Te lo agradezco, Severus, pero vendré con vosotros- contestó ella tajantemente.

Snape levantó una ceja, como si no esperase ser contradicho por ella.

-¿Bellatrix quiere que ella esté delante?- dijo Snape, como si no pudiera creérselo.

Regulus hacía un gran esfuerzo por frenar la lengua.

-Sí- contestó fríamente. No parecía gustarle que alguien de tan poca categoría como Snape cuestionase las decisiones de Bellatrix-. ¿Tienes la poción, o no a tienes?

Severus compuso una sonrisa torcida, como si se hubiese acordado de un chiste gracioso.

-Esperad aquí. Perdonad que no os ofrezca nada de beber, pero creo que cuanto antes se beba la poción Bellatrix, antes se recuperará.

Narcisa miró al joven de pelo negro, intentando disimular su ansiedad.

-¿Qué le pasará a mi hermana?

-Se pondrá enferma- dijo Snape-. Fiebre, sudores, sueño inquieto si consigue dormirse. Después, estará cansada y débil.

-Su marido regresa mañana- dijo Narcisa-. ¿Crees que estará bien para entonces?

-No- contestó Snape llanamente-. Pero espero que lo disimule- el hombre parecía cansado. Pese a que era joven, tenía aquella expresión en los ojos negros de quien se ha visto obligado a crecer demasiado rápido-. Aguardad- dijo lacónicamente-. enseguida vuelvo.

Narcisa asintió y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Snape regresó al cabo de unos minutos. Regulus tampoco dijo nada, absorto en sus pensamientos, la mirada gris perdida en algún lugar mejor. Su mano se apoyaba en el hombro de Narcisa con firmeza, como si quisiera impedirle que lo abandonara en ese lugar. Snape regresó y le tendió una ampolla a la mujer. Era muy pequeña, llena de un líquido rojo sangre.

-Asegúrate de que se la beba toda- dijo Severus-. Y que no la vomite. Tiene un sabor muy fuerte. O eso me han dicho. Pero no quiero que tengáis que volver a por más.

-Gracias- dijo Narcisa.

Snape asintió.

-Espero que funcione- se limitó a responder.

...

-Sírvemela- dijo Bellatrix. Estaba sentada en la cama de su dormitorio, vestida con un largo camisón y una bata de satén. Narcisa la miró, temerosa.

-No, Bella- dijo la rubia-. No te la serviré. Tendrás que tomártela tú.

Regulus, que se apoyaba en la puerta de brazos cruzados, rodó los ojos.

-Lo que me faltaba- refunfuñó-. Como empecéis a pelearos os juro que me voy, chicas. ¿Alguien podría hacer el favor de empezar esto?

Bellatrix le arrebató la botella a Narcisa y la sirvió en una copa de plata que había preparado para la ocasión.

-Estás tan metida en el barro como el que más, Cissy- le dijo a su hermana-. No pretendas apartar tu túnica. Ya es tarde para eso.

-¿Acaso me has dado otra opción?- le espetó la rubia.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua.

-No eres tú quien debe beberse esta asquerosidad. Huele a azufre- dijo, olisqueando el contenido de la copa-. Y seguro que sabe peor.

-Tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- empezó la rubia suavemente-. Aún estás a tiempo, Bella- intentó acercarse a su hermana mayor, pero ésta se apartó de ella, alzó la copa en un brindis burlón hacia los Black, y se bebió la poción en dos largos tragos.

-¡Qué asco!- gimió, llevándose una mano al cuello. Dejó la copa con brusquedad en el tocador y trató de aguantar las violentas arcadas que las sacudían.

Regulus miró a Narcisa, alarmado.

-¡Que no la vomite!- gritó-. ¡Haz algo!

Pero Bellatrix consiguió tomar el control de su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien- dijo. Su tez había adquirido un color ligeramente verdoso, pero por lo demás parecía entera-. Será mejor que intentemos dormir un poco. Me da que el efecto no será inmediato.

Regulus asintió.

-Vosotras meteros en la cama. Yo me sentaré en el sillón.

Las dos mujeres obedecieron. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar.

...

No ocurrió nada relevante hasta bien entrada la madrugada, a eso de las cinco. Regulus dormitaba en el sillón, y Narcisa se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, estirada con su hermana en la cama de los Lestrange. Se sentía muy incómoda en el sitio donde Rodolphus dormía y sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el vientre de Bellatrix, quien se había sumido en un sueño inquieto. Al principio Narcisa se preocupó, pues su hermana sudaba, se movía y murmuraba palabras inteligibles; pero pasado un tiempo, dejaron de intentar solucionarlo. Pensaron que quizás fuese como despertar a un sonámbulo: las consecuencias podían ser imprevisibles.

Pero hacia las cinco, la respiración de Bellatrix se aceleró más, y Regulus despertó sobresaltado. Miró a Narcisa, quitándosele el sueño de golpe.

-¿Cuánto rato lleva así?

-Muy poco- respondió ella-. Reg, creo que esta ocurriendo... algo- dijo, indecisa. Regulus miro a su prima mayor, quien se removía entre las sabanas.

-Sal, Cissy- dijo el hombre. Se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la cama, examinando a Bellatrix con cautela-. Esta ocurriendo.

Narcisa no podía moverse. Solo era capaz de mirar a Bellatrix, la frente perlada de sudor, el rictus de dolor, la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, las manos crispadas agarrándose a las sábanas blancas.

Regulus insistió, tirando de ella con brusquedad.

-Sal de aquí, Cissy. No tienes porqué verlo.

Bellatrix se despertó al fin, justo cuando Regulus empujaba a Narcisa hacia la puerta. La mortífaga extendió los brazos hacia su hermana, como una niña pequeña que se ha despertado de una pesadilla y busca a su madre. La mujer rubia se zafó de Regulus y se apresuró de vuelta a la cama, abrazando a su hermana con fuerza.

Había un rastro inconfundible de pánico en los ojos negros de Bellatrix. Se agarró a su hermana durante todo el proceso, que no fue rápido, ni indoloro, ni limpio. Se hizo eterno, a trompicones, ensangrentado y borroso. La sobrina de Narcisa se moría lentamente. Parecía que el cuerpo de Bellatrix se resistía a dejarla marchar, pero al final la poción hizo su efecto y las sábanas se empaparon de sangre. Bellatrix exhaló un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en los almohadones. Soltó la mano de Narcisa, y Regulus, que había apartado la cara inconscientemente y tenia los puños cerrados, miró a su prima mayor.

-Ya está- dijo el hombre secamente, sin compasión alguna. Bellatrix le devolvió la mirada.

-Dame mi varita, Regulus- susurró.

El hombre se la tendió con indecisión, y cuando Bellatrix levantó las sabanas, Regulus se dirigió a Narcisa.

-No mires, Cissy.

La mujer rubia no necesitó oírlo dos veces: asintió y se cubrió los ojos. Escuchó a su hermana murmurar _Evanesco_, y cuando los volvió a abrir, la cama estaba limpia como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Y así sería a partir de ahora: Bellatrix jamás se quedaría embarazada, y Narcisa nunca tendría sobrinos.

-Ahora si que ya esta- dijo la mortífaga lacónicamente.

Regulus asintió. Tenía la cara pálida, ligeramente verde. Se esforzaba por contener una expresión de asco.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó sin tapujos.

-Nada- dijo la otra-. Puedes volverte a casa.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado por ser tratado como un vulgar elfo doméstico.

-Vamos, Cissy. La señora no necesita nuestros servicios- dijo tendiéndole la mano a su prima menor.

Narcisa dudó. Miró a Bella, quien lucía delgada, pálida como una chiquilla débil y enfermiza.

-Puedo quedarme si quieres- le dijo.

La hermana mayor la miró y le sonrió, llena de confianza.

-Estoy bien, Cissy. Ahora sólo necesito dormir.

-De acuerdo. Te dejamos descansar, entonces.

Narcisa y Regulus abandonaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos con suavidad.

Las primeras luces del alba asomaban por las ventanas. Todo estaba tranquilo y apacible, ajeno a la desgracia que tan calladamente había acontecido en el dormitorio de los Lestrange.

Regulus respiraba entrecortadamente. Parecía querer vomitar, y Narcisa se sorprendió guiándole hacia el baño mas próximo y sujetándole el cabello negro mientras el hombre, sacudido por violentas náuseas, devolvía todo el contenido de su estómago.

-Tranquilo, Reg- le susurró Narcisa, asombrándose de su propia serenidad-. Relájate.- lo ayudó a incorporarse y a echarse agua fría en la cara. El hombre se enjuagó la boca y trató de dominar los nervios.

-Narcisa- murmuró-. Hay cosas que tú no sabes.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo una... una sospecha.

-¿Una sospecha?¿Y de qué se trata, si puede saberse?

Regulus se miró al espejo, torturado.

-Creo que la niña no es de Rodolphus- susurró.

-¿Qué? ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma? Porque te advierto que no tiene gracia. No tiene ninguna gracia.

-No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida.

-Madre mía- gimió Narcisa-. Esto es... no puede ser.

-Creo firmemente que esa niña era del Señor Tenebroso- dijo el hombre, temeroso de su propio atrevimiento.

Narcisa se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué! ¡No! ¡No, Regulus, Bellatrix nunca engañaría a Rolph!

-Claro, porque el matrimonio de los Lestrange es sólido, basado en la confianza y el respeto mutuo, ¿verdad?

-Pero... pero... ¿qué te hace pensar...?

-Ya te he dicho que tú no sabes ni la mitad de cosas que yo sé. Tú no has estado en Su presencia. Tú ni siquiera le conoces- musitó, con un deje de envidia en la voz-. Y desde luego, no has visto a Bella cuando esta con Él. No has visto las atrocidades que tu hermana ha cometido sólo para divertirle. Parece que se beba sus palabras, Cissy.

Por la mente de la mujer pasaban un montón de recuerdos de su hermana hablando con pasión de la causa, admirando la habilidad y el talento de su maestro, alardeando de los trucos que le había enseñado y de ser su favorita.

-Merlín- susurró Narcisa.

-Es la única razón que se me ocurriría para que Él hubiese consentido la desaparición de un miembro de sangre limpia.

-¿Crees que.. están enamorados?- pregunto Narcisa ingenuamente.

Regulus soltó una carcajada repentina.

-¿Enamorado?¿Él? Siempre he supuesto que no es capaz de un sentimiento tan humano. Enamorarse implica vulnerabilidad. Él está por encima de todo eso. O por debajo, según se mire. En todo caso, podría experimentar alguna especie de deseo hacia Bellatrix. Quizás otra expresión de sus ansias de dominación hacia tu hermana.

-¿Crees que la han obligado a provocarse ese aborto?

-A tu hermana no se la obliga a nada, Cissy, a tu hermana se la convence, y solo hace falta una palabra del Señor Oscuro para tenerla absolutamente bajo control.

El sol ya entraba a raudales por la ventana del baño, iluminando los elegantes muebles y el espejo enorme donde los dos Black se reflejaban. Narcisa abrazó a Regulus por la espalda y apoyó la mejilla entre los frondosos mechones negros de su nuca.

-¿Opinas que deberíamos...?

-¿Qué, averiguarlo? ¿Preguntárselo a Bellatrix? No se tú, pero yo no quiero saberlo. Hay cosas que es mejor ignorar.

-Pobre Bellatrix. Esta poción será su maldición.

-Tonterías- dijo Regulus-. La poción se usa en San Mungo cuando la gente normal quiere deshacerse de sus hijos.

-¡Dijisteis que era ilegal!

-Es ilegal prepararla fuera de un hospital, pero desde luego esta tan maldita como el agua de este ridículo grifo con forma de serpiente. Somos los sangre limpia quienes tenemos tanto miedo a estas cosas. Somos nosotros los que nos maldecimos. Bellatrix no es una excepción. Y por eso, algún día el recuerdo de esta noche la destruirá.

-Basta- dijo Narcisa-. La niña era de Rodolphus, Regulus. Y el Señor Tenebroso estuvo de acuerdo con su desaparición porque no quería perder a su mejor guerrero, que casualmente es mi hermana. Esta es la historia. Y punto.

-Una cosa es que estuviese de acuerdo, y otra cosa es que se encargase personalmente el asunto, involucrando al mejor pocionista que tenemos. Snape no ha actuado por voluntad propia; está claro que el Señor Oscuro lo mandó a ayudar para asegurarse de que Bellatrix no se tomaba una poción mal preparada.

-Eso es porque se preocupa por ella- dijo Narcisa sin convicción-. Porque la aprecia y porque no quiere perderla.

-A ver si te queda claro, Narcisa- dijo el hombre, agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola con fijeza-. El Señor Tenebroso no aprecia a sus mortífagos. Ni a Rodolphus, ni a Snape, ni a McNair. Ni siquiera a tu marido o a Bellatrix, que son sus favoritos. Está claro que hay algo más en todo esto. Pero nosotros nunca preguntaremos nada. Nos creeremos la historia que nos ha contado Bellatrix, y esconderemos nuestra teoría en lo más profundo de nuestras mentes. Y con suerte, para cuando lleguemos a viejos ya la habremos olvidado.

...

Se me ha ido la olla, se me ha ido la olla, se me ha ido la olla... En fin, como habréis deducido, estamos llegando al primer gran clímax de la historia. Y digo primero, porque gracias a todos los comentarios he decidido seguir escribiendo un poco más; aún no sé exactamente cómo me lo montaré, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que podéis hacer sugerencias sobre cómo querríais que fuese todo: ¿os gusta el personaje de Regulus? ¿Queréis que tenga más protagonismo? (aka SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!) ¿Queréis que aparezca más Lucius? ¿O quizá un poco de Andrómeda y Sirius? ¡Quiero feedback, chicas! (Y reviews, principalmente xddddd)


	10. Dora

Holaaaa! He tenido algunos problemas personales pero todo está en orden y bien ya :D No me apetecía escribir sobre bebés, pero ahora vuelvo a la carga xdd Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero traigo buenas noticias: para empezar, este capítulo xdd luego, que el siguiente está casi terminado, y por último, que esta historia está creciendo mucho y tiene ya bastante gente que la sigue! Muchas muchas gracias por formar parte de ella!

10. Dora 

-Narcisa. Narcisa, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?¿Qué? Perdona Lucius.

-Digo que el ministro nos ha invitado a cenar a el próximo viernes. Ya que ayer habías quedado con tu hermana en su casa, le dije que si podía posponer la velada para que fuésemos cuatro. Es un hombre muy ocupado, creo que estaría bien que le enviásemos una nota, o algo. ¿Te ocupas tú?

-Claro. Luego le escribiré a su esposa- contestó la mujer distraídamente.

Lucius dejó el libro que leía a un lado y fijó la vista en su esposa.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le dijo, levemente irritado.

Ella alzó la vista de su propio libro y le sonrió.

-Nada- mintió cálidamente.

Lucius contuvo un gruñido de frustración.

-Es uno de los primeros sábados que tengo libre en semanas, y me prestas tanta atención como a Dobby- dijo egoístamente-. ¿Me quieres decir lo que ocurre para que pueda intentar solucionarlo?

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada. Estoy... cansada- respondió la mujer.

Lucius la miró unos momentos, intentando descifrar un significado inexistente en sus palabras.

-¿Cansada?- repitió. Sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia el vientre de su mujer-. ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con...?

-Quiero decir cansada. Simplemente cansada- lo atajó ella sin rodeos. Lo que faltaba: más alusiones a bebés.

Lucius asintió y se obligó a sonreír, haciendo un último intento por aproximarse a su mujer.

-Aún faltan un par de horas para que oscurezca. ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon? Con suerte, quizá nos encontremos a la esposa del Ministro- le acarició la mejilla, pero ella apartó el contacto y se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba sentada, cruzando la estancia hacia la puerta.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya sola, Lucius, si no te importa. Necesito estar un rato con mis pensamientos. No tardaré mucho. Podemos cenar juntos y...

-¿Un rato con tus pensamientos?- dijo él fríamente-. Siempre estás con tus pensamientos. Siempre estás ausente- comentó con sencillez. El hombre estaba tranquilamente sentado en su sillón orejero, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en el regazo. No parecía que estuviese nada enfadado. Narcisa podía intuir que estaba triste.

-Lucius- empezó la mujer apaciguadoramente- simplemente quiero relajarme y...

Él la miró a los ojos.

-¿Porqué te casaste conmigo?

Ella, desde la puerta, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- dijo, totalmente sorprendida por la repentina pregunta-. No digas tonterías, Lucius. Ya sabes porqué nos casamos. ¿No crees que esa pregunta tan rara deberías habérmela formulado antes de la boda, y no cuando llevamos cinco meses de matrimonio?

-Pues ahora me han entrado ganas de saberlo. Porque antes pensaba que conocía la respuesta, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro de nada. ¿Porqué te casaste conmigo?- repitió el hombre, con franca curiosidad.

Narcisa se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuese evidente.

-¿Me lo pediste, no? Nadie más me lo había pedido. Merlín, Lucius, ¿con quien iba a casarme, si no, con Snape? ¿Con mi primo Regulus? ¿Con Sirius?

Lucius seguía mirándola, imperturbable.

-Si no puedes decirme una sola razón que te impulsase a aceptar mi propuesta, el problema que tenemos es más grande de lo que imaginaba.

Tenía el descaro de sonar afligido. Como si él fuese un marido perfecto y Narcisa una cruel esposa que no mereciese sus atenciones.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirte, Lucius?- dijo, exasperada-. Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Intento que esto funcione, de verdad que lo intento. Hago todo lo que se espera de mí. Llevamos sólo cinco meses casados, no tengo la culpa de no estar embarazada aún.

Lucius bajó la vista.

-Empiezo a pensar que no quieres tener un hijo mío- murmuró. Empleó un tono de voz que Narcisa no le había oído nunca, pero le irritó que su marido mostrase debilidad, que intentase parecer el bueno de la historia.

-Así que ahora resulta que te preguntas cómo me siento y te planteas qué opino sobre una cuestión importante, ¡menuda sorpresa!- le espetó desagradablemente. Narcisa hubiera querido que él se enfadase, que saltase de la butaca y gritase; pero Lucius seguía sentado, en calma. Sus ojos fríos la traspasaban.

-Siempre estabas sonriente y dispuesta- se defendió él-. Luego empecé a notar que no eras feliz, pero cuando te preguntaba me decías que todo iba bien. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, Narcisa? ¿Leer los posos de tu té? ¿Te crees que soy adivino? Si no me cuentas nada, no voy a poder hacerte feliz- le dijo simplemente-. Yo también quiero que esto funcione.

-¿Sabes? Resulta irónico que precisamente tú me exijas confianza, cuando la única vez que me atreví a preguntarte qué diablos hacías con la camisa manchada de sangre me cruzases la cara de una bofetada- escupió la mujer.

-¡No me eches eso en cara!- exclamó Lucius-. ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Absolutamente todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti!

-Lo haces por mí, pero no me lo cuentas. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces? Seguiremos siendo dos extraños si esto no cambia.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Para qué te fuiste a casa de Bellatrix anoche? Y no te atrevas a decirme que para recrear vuestra niñez perdida, porque sería un insulto a mi inteligencia.

-Tú también tienes secretos- se defendió ella-. Mi opinión no cuenta para nada en esta casa. Sólo me quieres para ser la madre de tus hijos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Cómo pudiste casarte conmigo si piensas eso de mí? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que siento por ti, no podrías estar más equivocada!

-Me casé contigo porque quería estar a tu lado, quería estar al lado de un hombre valiente y decente que compartiese mis ideales. Yo quería apoyarte, comprenderte. Ser la persona en quien depositases tus miedos. Ser la persona a quien recurrieses en busca de consejo- dijo Narcisa. Notaba las mejillas encendidas por ese arranque de sinceridad, y sentía las lágrimas de rabia que pugnaban por salir-. Pero también me casé contigo porque mis padres y Bellatrix insistieron. Porque fuiste el único que me lo pidió. Porque temía que después de lo que pasó con Meda y Sirius, me quedase sola para siempre- abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con fuerza, y Lucius se levantó en el acto para detenerla.

-Narcisa, espera- atravesó la estancia y la agarró por el brazo-. A estas alturas, ya no me importa porqué te casaste conmigo- dijo, con un deje de súplica en sus ojos-. Sólo quiero saber si sigues queriendo estar a mi lado.

Ella bajó la vista y se zafó de su mano. Miró aquél rostro que le había ocultado tantas cosas, que le había decepcionado, que no sabía comprenderla.

-No lo sé- dijo Narcisa.

Lucius se apartó de ella, mirándola en silencio. Asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, como asimilándolo. Suspiró.

-Vete.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas.

-¿Me estás echando?

Lucius se exasperó.

-¡No! ¿Qué concepto tan horrible tienes de mí? Eres mi esposa, y esta es tu casa- dijo el hombre quedamente-. Pero creo que ambos necesitamos reflexionar un rato.

Narcisa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lucius cerró la puerta suavemente, dejándola sola en el pasillo.

...

A pesar del frío invernal y la gruesa nevada que caía, a finales de febrero el callejón Diagon era un hervidero de actividad y gente. A últimas horas de la tarde, las familias daban su último paseo por la popular avenida antes de volver a casa para cenar. Los grupos de amigos se reunían e iban a un pub a por una cerveza de mantequilla y una conversación; las parejas aprovechaban los rayos de luz que quedaban para caminar de la mano horas y horas, mirando tiendas.

Parecía que la única persona sin compañía fuese Narcisa. Abrigada con su cara capa de viaje, andaba sin rumbo por la concurrida calle. Pensando; o como había dicho Lucius, reflexionando.

Sin duda aquella había sido la pelea más horrible que había vivido Narcisa. La imagen de Lucius tan exasperantemente calmado había sido como una daga en el corazón, y le había dolido mucho más de lo que ella había supuesto en un principio. Hasta ese momento, había pensado que era Lucius quien hacía difícil la convivencia entre ambos; pero las palabras de su marido le habían abierto los ojos. Ella no era mejor que Lucius, porque también tenía secretos que no pensaba contarle, y no se molestaba en entenderle.

El sentimiento de culpa que llevaba en el corazón se hacía más doloroso, se retorcía en su pecho y la atormentaba. Lucius tenía razón: ella no quería un hijo suyo. El matrimonio de Narcisa estaba apocado al fracaso. A lo mejor Lucius la abandonaba y se casaba con una mujer que le mereciese. Y lo peor de todo es que habría sido culpa de Narcisa.

Una nueva tienda se inauguraba en el callejón Diagon. La joven Malfoy se aproximó al escaparate, vagamente curiosa, y descubrió que era un comercio de ropa y accesorios infantiles. Patucos, capas en miniatura, prendas de abrigo para niños menores de diez años.

Narcisa sonrió levemente. Los Black estaban muy lejos de entrar alguna vez en aquella tienda. Bellatrix, desde luego, nunca lo haría. Regulus, al paso que iba, menos. Y ella, por lo visto, tampoco quería ser madre. Se preguntó si estaba ya embarazada, y qué haría si la respuesta era afirmativa. No quería ser madre. No quería parecerse a Druella, más preocupada por la posición social de su familia que por el bienestar de sus propias hijas. Druella había hecho que Andrómeda se fuese de casa, que Bellatrix se uniese al señor Tenebroso y que ella se casase con Lucius. Narcisa no quería tener una hija que la odiase como en aquellos momentos ella misma odiaba a su madre. Quería estar enamorada de su marido, quería decidir cuándo iban a tener un hijo y quería que ese niño naciese por el amor que se profesasen sus padres, y no por la presión social de un colectivo que necesitaba herederos para no extinguirse.

Narcisa miró el escaparate y, a través de éste, el interior de la tienda. Los precios del comercio eran asequibles, y había muchas madres con sus hijos charlando y echando una ojeada a los estantes.

De repente, Narcisa reconoció a una de las mujeres de la tienda. Una figura grácil, alta, esbelta, de manos harmoniosas y pelo ondulado.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, abrió la puerta de la tienda. La dependienta pareció reconocerla porque se dirigió a ella como señora Malfoy, y al oír ese nombre, la mujer por quien Narcisa había entrado en el establecimiento se giró bruscamente.

-¿Cissy?- dijo, perpleja.

Narcisa sonrió sin quererlo. Pensó que no le saldría la voz, y tardó tanto en responder que las demás clientas se volvieron para mirarla.

-¿Meda?- dijo Narcisa con un hilo de voz-. ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Andrómeda dejó la ropa que estaba mirando y se apartó el cabello castaño de la cara, nerviosa. Carraspeó y desvió la mirada.

Narcisa no entendía nada. ¿Porqué no sonreía? ¿Porqué no la abrazaba? La mayor de las hermanas parecía extremadamente incómoda, incluso asustada. Miró a Narcisa, insegura, y luego se dirigió a la dependienta.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva en otro momento- balbució-. ¿Podría guardarme...? No, es igual. Déjelo- evitando mirar a su hermana en todo momento, abrió las cortinas de un probador y entró. Por un segundo, Narcisa tuvo la absurda idea de que Andrómeda iba a desaparecerse en el probador, que ella abriría las cortinas y Meda se abría esfumado de su vida una vez más; pero al cabo de unos momentos, la mujer de pelo castaño salió dándole la mano a una niña.

-¿Porqué nos vamos?- decía la niña, perpleja. Llevaba unos zapatitos rojos y el pelo de un color rosa chillón. Andrómeda dejó las prendas que la niña se estaba probando en brazos de la dependienta.

Hacía rato que todas las mujeres de la tienda habían cesado de hablar y miraban a las dos hermanas. La mayoría sabían quién era Narcisa, y algunas dedujeron quién era Andrómeda. Cissy se sentía observada, y siguió a su hermana al exterior de la tienda cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Salieron fuera. Meda cogió a la niña en brazos y se la acomodó en la cadera, abrochándole la pequeña capa y resguardándola de la nevada que caía. Miró a Narcisa, nerviosa.

-¿Has venido con tu marido?- preguntó, oteando alrededor, buscando a Malfoy entre la gente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Narcisa, aturdida. Tenía tantos deseos de abrazar a su hermana que le dolía en algún punto inconcreto del pecho.

-¿Mamá? ¿Bellatrix? Merlín, Narcisa, necesito que me digas si estás sola- suplicó Andrómeda.

-Sí- respondió Narcisa al fin. Miró a la niña-. ¿Quién es?

La niña sonrió.

-Soy Dora.

Andrómeda entornó los ojos, recelosa, y sacó la varita del bolsillo. Narcisa retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Qué haces, Meda?

-Tengo que saber que eres tú de verdad. ¿Qué hicimos cuando a papá le regalaron una escoba?

-Nos montamos las tres en ella y volamos por los jardines hasta que me caí. Mamá os castigó a ti y a Bella sin cena durante semanas- respondió automáticamente Narcisa. Andrómeda bajó la varita lentamente y respiró hondo.

La niña tiró de su pelo y le susurró:

-¿Es amiga tuya?

-Esta mujer es hermana de mamá, cielo. Es tu tía Narcisa. ¿Te acuerdas que hemos hablado de ella alguna vez? ¿Que te dije que no podíamos verla? Pues nos la hemos encontrado- le dijo pausadamente.

Narcisa las miró a ambas.

-¿Es tu hija?

Andrómeda abrazó fuerte a la niña.

-Sí, claro- dijo, como si fuese lo más evidente. Frunció el ceño-. ¿No has recibido ninguna de mis cartas?

-¿Cartas? ¿Qué cartas? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¡Te he estado escribiendo desde el día que me marché! En Navidad, por tu cumpleaños... Merlín. Seguro que mamá interceptaba las cartas. ¿No te lo dijo ella? Bellatrix también lo sabe. Por Dios, Narcisa, todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿De veras no te lo han dicho?

Narcisa negó con la cabeza, atónita.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- tartamudeó.

-Tres recién cumplidos.

-Así que estabas embarazada cuando te marchaste.

-Por eso lo hice. Pero... pero... aún no puedo creer que todo este tiempo no hayas sabido que tienes una sobrina. Dios mío. Cómo pueden ser así. A veces me pregunto si son humanos del todo- dijo Andrómeda mirando a su hermana con pena, como si la compadeciese por formar parte de aquella familia.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas dinero?

-No. Estoy bien, Cissy. Estoy muy bien- dijo Meda, sonriente. Se acercó a su hermana y le acarició la mejilla-. Sé que te has casado con Malfoy. ¿Estás embarazada?

-No. Bueno, no lo sé. No importa. Pero tú puedes volver- suplicó Narcisa repentinamente-. Puedes dejar a la niña con... con su padre.

-Ted es más que el padre de mi hija. Es mi marido, y le quiero- corrigió Andrómeda con aspereza-. ¿Y de veras crees que quiero volver con la gente que me ha impedido comunicarme contigo?¿De veras crees que me aceptarían?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Eres mi hermana!

-Pero ellos no son como tú, cielo. No son buenas personas. No sabes las cosas horribles que me han estado escribiendo mamá y Bellatrix. Creo que me matarían si me encontrasen, Cissy. Y supongo que tampoco sabes las cosas que hace tu marido.

-Pues claro que sé lo que hace Lucius- dijo ella-. Soy consciente de los riesgos que corre por mí.

-¿Pero qué dices? Lucius es uno de los encapuchados que prende fuego a las casas de los sangre-sucia, que los cuelga por los aires cuando duermen y lleva esa horrible marca en el brazo. Estuvo a punto de matar a Sirius la semana pasada. ¿Te parece algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa? ¿Qué te ha pasado, Cissy? Siempre pensé que tú eras diferente. ¿Desde cuando eres como ellos?

-¿"Como ellos"? ¡Somos tu familia!

-Ya no- respondió Meda con sencillez-. Mi familia es mi marido y mi hija. Sirius y tío Alphard, los que abrieron los ojos.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que he vivido durante estos años sin ti!- gritó Narcisa, ajena a las personas que las miraban-. Te he echado de menos. No pensaste en mí ni un segundo cuando te marchaste.

-¡Por supuesto que no pensé en ti! ¡Estaba embarazada! Tú eres una de las mujeres más ricas de Inglaterra. Tienes todo lo que quieres y más. Vives segura en tu casa. Yo tengo miedo de que mi propia hermana mate a la familia que me queda. Me acuesto temiendo por Sirius, por mi marido y por mi niña. No quiero perderles. Si pierdo a Ted, o a Dora, o a Sirius, no sé qué será de mí, Cissy.

-¡Vuelve!

-No puedo estar cerca de ti si piensas igual que Lucius Malfoy. No permitiré que mi hija tenga contacto con alguien así.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas otra vez! ¡Todo puede ser como antes!

-Todo es diferente, Cissy. Te has casado con Malfoy. Está muriendo gente. Ahora tengo una vida a mi cargo. Hay muchas cosas entre nosotras. Me temo que demasiadas- dijo Andrómeda tristemente.

-No- dijo Narcisa-. Meda, por favor- suplicó-. Te necesito. Estoy sola en esa enorme casa. Tengo miedo por Regulus, y por no poder quedarme embarazada, y por ti, y por...- la chica ese esforzó por no echarse a llorar. No podía ser que ella, la señora Malfoy, una de las esposas con más influencia social de la época, estuviese suplicándole a una mujer que no era nadie, a una mujer pobre, repudiada que se había apartado de su verdadera familia.

-¿Qué le pasa a Reg?- dijo Meda, preocupada de repente-. Madre mía... dime que no ha... que no está con ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Andrómeda la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¡No!¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Pues claro que es uno de ellos, Meda! ¡Él y yo no somos como tú y Sirius, no huimos de nuestras responsabilidades!- le gritó Narcisa, cada vez más enfadada.

-Cissy, baja la voz, por favor- le suplicó Andrómeda, nerviosa.

-¡No!- contestó la rubia, fuera de sí-. ¡Cómo tienes siquiera la cara de mirarme!¡Con lo que nos habéis hecho pasar a mí y a Regulus! ¡No tenéis _ni__idea_ de lo que hemos llorado por vosotros!

-Por favor, Narcisa- dijo Andrómeda, abrazando a su hija con fuerza y miró a ambos lados de la calle, nerviosa. Evidentemente, esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciesen mortífagos por la calle. Parecía vivir en un estado de permanente alerta, pero Narcisa no se daba cuenta de que la estaba asustando y con sus gritos sólo provocaría que su hermana mayor se fuese.

-¡Mamá se pasó horas llorando! ¡Salí a la calle a buscarte! ¡Te grité que volvieras!

-Ya lo sé, Cissy, pero por lo que más quieras, no alces tanto la voz. Estás asustando a Dora.

La niña empezó a llorar quedamente, escondiendo su carita entre los mechones castaños de su madre; pero Narcisa quería decírselo todo a Meda, todo lo que no había podido contarle durante años.

-¿Sabes porqué me casé con Lucius? ¡Porque no me dejaste otra opción! ¡No pensaste que después de que Sirius se largase, si tú también decidías marcharte nadie querría casarse conmigo!

Andrómeda la miró con lástima.

-Tienes razón- musitó-. No pensé en eso. Pero tienes que comprender que...

-¡Tú tienes que comprenderme a mí! ¡Eres mi hermana mayor! ¡Sólo tengo diecinueve años! ¡Se suponía que debías cuidarme!

Andrómeda no lloraba nunca. Era la más calmada de las tres hermanas, la más serena e inteligente; pero en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera se esforzaba en ocultar las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro.

Con una última mirada triste, apretó más a su hija contra su cuerpo y, sin más, se desapareció.

...

-¿Pero se puede saber dónde diablos has estado? ¡Son más de las once de la noche! ¡Y con la nevada que está cayendo! ¡He ido a casa de tu madre, a casa de tu hermana...! ¡Ya no sabía qué hacer!- le gritó Lucius, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos en cuanto oyó que la puerta principal se abría. Avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó bruscamente, blanco como la cera-. ¿Simplemente saliste así, sin más? ¿Con estos zapatos tan endebles? ¡Debes de tener los pies helados! Dime que no has estado todo este tiempo en la calle, por favor...- el silencio de la mujer le arrancó un grito de frustración. Lucius había pasado lo indecible al ver que Narcisa no regresaba a la hora de la cena. Se le ocurrieron mil cosas que podrían haberle sucedido a su esposa, a cual más funesta; pero al ver la expresión de Narcisa, se esforzó por controlar su voz y trató de suavizar el tono, relajando el abrazo férreo que aún mantenía-. Vamos a la cama- le dijo-. Te quitaré esta ropa empapada y mandaré que te suban algo caliente para comer. Ya verás como pronto entras en calor- le tocó las mejillas y comprobó que estaban heladas. El cuerpo de la joven temblaba sin control, y cuando Lucius la miró a los ojos, vio que había estado llorando. No había dicho una palabra desde que había entrado por la puerta-. Narcisa, cariño- dijo Lucius, preocupado-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mujer negó con la cabeza lentamente. Sus labios estaban morados, y la piel tan pálida como la de un cadáver. Lucius volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, zarandeándola ligeramente para hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Qué te duele? Narcisa. Narcisa. Cissy, cariño, respóndeme-. La mujer trastabilló y se desplomó en brazos de su marido, quien la agarró y la depositó en el suelo-. Tranquila, cariño, es sólo una bajada de tensión- le aseguró-. Pronto se te pasará.

Narcisa gimió y se dobló sobre sí misma, encogida en el suelo.

-Llama a un sanador- suplicó lastimosamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Lucius notó una angustia creciente en el pecho, a medida que miraba a su mujer.

-¡Dime qué te duele!

Ella volvió a gemir ante una nueva oleada de dolor.

-El vientre- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. Se llevó ambas manos al abdomen-. Me duele mucho- susurró.

-De acuerdo. Un... un médico. Tranquila- farfulló el hombre, intentando dominar el pánico-. ¡Dobby! Cógeme de la mano, cariño. ¡Dobby! Tranquila, Narcisa. Todo va a salir bien.


	11. Culpa

Hace mil años que no escribo. Lo sé. Es cierto. Lo admito. Lo siento. Pero pero pero... no tengo excusa, en realidad. Sé que _No me salían las palabras_ no es una excusa. Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No está beteado porque cuando me han salido las palabras, mi beta está de viaje y soy tan caprichosa y voluble que me sale de los cojones colgar el capítulo.  
>Es el primer clímax de la historia. Y espero que os arméis de paciencia porque lo otro está planeado pero no escrito (jeeeej), pero por favor por favor PORFAVORPLEASE no dejéis de leer porque sois lo mejor del mundo... y casi son 70 reviews y eso es muchomuchoMUCHÍSIMO, más de lo que merezco. Como habéis sido buenas (y para que sigáis leyendo, para qué negarlo), os diré que entre mis planes futuros está escribir más sobre: Regulus y Nott (que sin quererlo se han hecho co-protagonistas de la historia.. aaay como me gusta el mariconeo...) y algo de Andrómeda, pero poco. El Señor Tenebroso entrará en escena, y por consiguiente, veremos a Bellatrix totalmente sumisa y embelesada y excitada sexualmente matando gente, ¡sí, bieeen! Quizá haya un poco más de la Orden del Fénix; y como soy una loca que se pirra por las chorradas y los excesos de la alta sociedad y me encanta escribir sobre todos estos... bueno, eso. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡aquí tenéis más!<p>

11. Culpa

Poca gente había visto a Lucius Malfoy mostrar debilidad. No era propio de él; se jactaba de saber controlar sus emociones. Cuando murió su madre, contando él apenas veinte años, todo el mundo admiró su temple y serenidad en el funeral: no derramó ni una sola lágrima en público. El Señor Tenebroso alababa su capacidad para mantener la calma y la mente fría en situaciones de riesgo.

Por eso, los médicos que atendieron a Narcisa apenas podían explicarse aquél arrebato de pánico que le había entrado. Tuvieron que sacarlo de la habitación y deslizarle unas gotas de poción sedante en su copa de whisky de fuego.

Ahora, y especialmente después de saber que su esposa dormía plácidamente y ya no corría ningún peligro, Lucius estaba más sereno. Se sentaba detrás de su enorme escritorio de madera noble, con la cabeza entre las manos. En silencio. Parecía estar meditando.

Los dos sanadores que se habían atrevido a aceptar el trabajo estaban acomodados frente a él, en sendas sillas incómodas, pequeñas y claramente a inferior altura que las de su anfitrión. Tragaron saliva. No se decidían a hablar, así que al final Lucius lo hizo por ellos.

-Bien, señores- dijo, levantando la cabeza-. En su opinión, ¿qué creen que ha pasado?- el hombre tenía la voz ligeramente ronca, pero por lo demás parecía bastante tranquilo.

El sanador más bajito y rechoncho carraspeó.

-Bueno, señor Malfoy... un aborto puede ser causado por...

Lucius se estremeció involuntariamente.

-Interrupción del embarazo- lo cortó con frialdad.

El sanador se mordió la lengua para contenerse. Una interrupción no era ni de lejos el término más adecuado para describir lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación. En todos sus años de carrera, no había visto jamás una mujer que estuviera tan aterrada al experimentar un aborto. La señora Malfoy había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para conservar ese hijo; pero el hombre se obligó a corregirse y a adoptar el eufemismo que Lucius Malfoy sugería.

-Interrupción del embarazo. Por supuesto- cruzó una mirada fugaz con su colega, y ambos supieron que pensaban lo mismo pese a que no dijeron nada-. Verá, dicho... accidente... puede producirse por diversas causas: físicas, psicológicas, o una combinación. Pero si quiere mi opinión profesional, señor Malfoy, no debería concederle a este asunto más importancia de la que tiene en realidad.

-Pues resulta que no quiero su opinión profesional para nada- le espetó Lucius-. Por mí, puede coger sus opiniones profesionales y practicarles cuantas maldiciones imperdonables quiera, estimado caballero, porque es evidente que no es usted quien acaba de perder a su primogénito.

El hombre bajito se encogió en su silla y contuvo un estremecimiento. El otro sanador, más alto, con gafas y de pelo cano, tomó la palabra en un intento por reconducir la situación.

-Creo que lo que mi colega quiere decir, señor Malfoy,- intervino con suavidad- es que las estadísticas nos demuestran que dos de cada cinco mujeres sufren un... una interrupción en su primer embarazo. Es relativamente normal. Aunque su esposa es joven y por lo tanto más susceptible a quedarse embarazada rápidamente, hay que decir que tiene una complexión física- el hombre buscó las palabras- poco adecuada para el embarazo. Es delgada, y sus caderas...

-Soy consciente de la forma de las caderas de mi mujer- dijo Lucius lacónicamente. Era un hombre tremendamente intimidante: se dirigía a los dos médicos como si fueran simples empleados de alguna tienda que no le estuvieran vendiendo el producto que él buscaba, y no como a dos sanadores importantes que le doblaban la edad y podrían ser perfectamente sus padres-. Pero sospecho que su cuerpo no ha sido el único factor que nos ha conducido a... a esto, ¿me equivoco?- ambos médicos se miraron de soslayo, incómodos. Lucius notaba que querían decirle algo pero no se atrevían-. Señores- dijo el mortífago, impaciente-. Les exijo que me digan todo lo que deban decirme. No consentiré que mi mujer vuelva a pasar por esto sólo porque ustedes dos me tienen miedo-. Recordó la sangre. Sus manos y su camisa manchadas de sangre. Quitándole el vestido a Narcisa y viendo sus piernas teñidas de rojo. Los sanadores llegaron a toda prisa y se las arreglaron para subir a su mujer a la habitación; lo intentaron todo. Pociones, hechizos, ungüentos. Todo. Y Lucius no podía hacer nada salvo ofrecerle su mano a Narcisa para que se asiera a ella. Incluso él mismo tuvo que ser tratado. Ansiedad, dijo la enfermera que los acompañaba, y que ahora estaba velando el sueño de Narcisa. Pero él sabía que no era ansiedad; era culpa. Culpa por tener la certeza de que él era, de alguna manera, responsable de todo aquello. Si no se hubiesen peleado, Narcisa no habría pasado toda la tarde a la intemperie, y eso seguro que había tenido algo que ver. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida, yendo de un lado para otro en la sala contigua a su dormitorio como un león enjaulado, oyendo los gritos de Narcisa. Se obligó a respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de volver a hablar-. Créanme, ustedes no quieren parecer incompetentes delante de mí; no me gustaría pensar que todo el dinero que mi mujer y yo hemos donado a San Mungo se destina al sueldo de un par de sanadores asustados de emitir un diagnóstico.

Ambos médicos carraspearon. Gran parte de la infraestructura del hospital se mantenía gracias al dinero de Malfoy y de amigos suyos, que no dudarían en retirar o reducir sus donativos si Lucius se lo pedía.

El sanador de pelo cano se atrevió a volver a hablar.

-La condición física se su mujer es un factor importante, ya que procede de un linaje poco fértil y si pretende quedarse en estado de forma exitosa, debe tomar algunas precauciones adicionales- se subió las gafas con un dedo, nervioso, y prosiguió con voz insegura-. Es preciso que coma sano, duerma cómodamente y sobretodo en estos días, que se abrigue mucho. Hemos notado que ha estado expuesta al frío durante un largo tiempo.

-Cierto- reconoció Lucius-. Tuvimos una discusión. Salió de casa a eso de las siete, y volvió pasadas las once. Sospecho que en todo ese rato no se resguardó en ningún sitio.

-Es muy importante que una mujer en su estado no...

-Yo desconocía que mi mujer estuviese embarazada- se apresuró Lucius-. Y ella también lo ignoraba.

-Ella lo sospechaba, señor Malfoy- intervino el sanador bajito.

Lucius frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Se mantuvo en silencio, recostándose en la silla. Escondió la cabeza entre las manos de nuevo, ahogando un suspiro.

-Calculamos que la concepción se produjo hace unos tres meses. ¿No notó usted la ausencia del período? ¿Cada cuánto mantienen relaciones sexuales?

Evidentemente Lucius se abstuvo de responder, pero su expresión delataba que no había caído en ese detalle. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que todo encajaba ante sus ojos.

-No me di cuenta. Tampoco percibí ningún... ningún cambio en su vientre.

-En realidad, empezaba a apreciarse una ligera curva. Pero es normal que en tan poco tiempo...

-No me enteré de nada- dijo Lucius débilmente. Parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo que para los sanadores-. Tendría que haber... tendría que...

-No se torture- dijo el sanador de pelo cano-. No ha sido culpa de nadie. La interrupción del embarazo puede deberse a una situación emocional tensa. También a una impresión fuerte y traumática... o simplemente porque pasó demasiado tiempo en el frío y su cuerpo, ya de por sí débil, no pudo aguantar más la nueva vida que se gestaba en su interior. Las razones que han llevado a este desafortunado incidente no pueden conocerse con exactitud; tan solo podemos hacer conjeturas. Lo importante ahora que trate a su esposa con cariño y no hacerla sentirse mal. No hay razón alguna para pensar que no puedan tener un hijo.

-¿Insinúa que no trato a mi mujer debidamente?¿Qué no intento con todas mis fuerzas que sea feliz?

-Con todos mis respetos, señor Malfoy, su esposa estaba aterrada. Tenía miedo de que usted se disgustase. Ha luchado mucho para no perder a ese bebé.

-No es ningún crimen desear un hijo- se defendió Lucius-. Es cierto, quiero ser padre; y claro que estoy disgustado. Tengo sentimientos. También era mi bebé, y yo hubiese luchado por él si hubiese podido. Pero no estoy enfadado con mi esposa. Por supuesto que no.

-Ella no tiene la culpa- añadió el sanador bajito.

-Ya sé que no tiene la culpa- le espetó Lucius de mala manera-. No soy un ignorante supersticioso que aún cree en todas esas tonterías, pese a lo que usted parece pensar. Soy un hombre leído, maldita sea. No insulte a mi inteligencia- se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos-. Y hágame un favor: no hable más. Me cae usted mal- dijo, molesto. Se dirigió al otro sanador: - ¿Había alguna manera de saber si era un varón?

-Pese a que el estado de gestación no era muy avanzado, hemos logrado averiguarlo.

-¿Y bien?

-Era una niña.

Lucius asintió lentamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos de nuevo. Ambos sanadores observaron, incómodos, cómo Lucius permanecía en silencio durante unos tensos minutos. Al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero por lo demás nada delataba que había estado a punto de llorar. Su voz era de nuevo normal.

-Como seguramente sabrán, mi esposa y yo aparecemos en la prensa con relativa regularidad. No esa algo que no agrade especialmente, pero parece más bien inevitable. Por eso mismo, si alguien se enterase de lo ocurrido, es posible que apareciese en los periódicos antes de que yo pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo. No querría que mi mujer lo viese. Les agradecería que mantuviesen esto en secreto; estoy seguro de que ambos coincidirán en que es lo mejor para el bienestar psíquico de Narcisa, que es lo que más me preocupa ahora. Ha pasado ya por suficiente; sólo faltaría que todo el mundo mágico se enterase de esta desgracia.

-Descuide, señor Malfoy- dijo el sanador-. Esté tranquilo. Todo esto es confidencial. Por lo que a nosotros respecta, su esposa ha cogido un resfriado. Le bajó la tensión y se desmayó. Usted hizo bien en llamarnos, pero no ha sido más que un susto desagradable: un vulgar catarro que la tendrá una semana o dos en cama, sin poder aparecer en ninguna clase de acto público, pero nada relevante.

-Eso sería adecuado. Gracias- dijo Lucius levantándose. Parecía muy cansado. Debajo de sus ojos empezaban a adivinarse ojeras. Se acercó a los dos sanadores y les estrechó la mano-. Disculpen si he estado un poco frío. Comprenderán que las circunstancias no son las más alegres.

-Lo comprendemos perfectamente.

-Trabajan ustedes en el ala de maternidad, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, señor.

-Tengo entendido que recientemente han sufrido algunos recortes presupuestarios, ¿verdad?

-Lamentablemente sí. El ministerio ha decidido que se empiecen a emplear algunas técnicas muggles, que lógicamente no necesitan los costosos ingredientes de algunas pociones, pero claro...

-¡Qué horror!- dijo Lucius, alarmado-. Tengan la seguridad de que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para solucionar este terrible error. Sin duda, el ministro no debe de haber prestado la importancia que merece este asunto.

-Agradeceríamos mucho su ayuda, señor Malfoy. La situación se está haciendo insostenible.

-Cuenten con ella. Y ahora, caballeros, si no hay nada más que deseen añadir, me gustaría ir a ver cómo se encuentra mi esposa.

Los sanadores se levantaron de sus sillas, procurando no rallar el suelo de madera brillante.

-Debería guardar cama durante unos días. Los mareos serán normales, y se sentirá débil, como si hubiera sobrevivido a una enfermedad, pero no hay porqué alarmarse. Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en llamarnos.

Lucius asintió, y con una última sonrisa despidió a los dos hombres. Después, fue al mueble-bar y se llenó un vaso de whisky de fuego hasta el borde. Se lo tomó lentamente antes de entrar en el dormitorio a ver a su mujer.

...

Narcisa parecía más niña que nunca, perdida en medio de la inmensa cama, protegida por el edredón blanco y los cojines bordados. La habitación olía bien, vagamente a las pociones que habían empleado. No quedaba rastro alguno de sangre. Todo estaba silencioso, calmado, sumido en la penumbra.

-¿Narcisa?- susurró Lucius-. ¿Estás despierta?

Ella se removió un poco.

-Sí- musitó simplemente.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche se resistían a abandonar la mente de Narcisa. La sangre caliente resbalándole por las piernas, dolor agudo en el vientre, como una daga clavada permanentemente allí. Extraños que la obligaron a soltar la mano de Lucius cuando lo único que quería ella era la figura de su marido a su lado, presente en el momento de decirle adiós a su hija. Oía instrucciones, pero ella sólo podía preguntarse porqué no había nadie conocido junto a ella, porqué nadie le decía que todo iba a salir bien. Los sanadores estaban aterrorizados por lo que pudiera pasarles si el hijo de Lucius Malfoy moría en sus manos; una madre no eran muy difícil de encontrar, pero un heredero ya era más escaso.

Pero ahora no tenían nada. Narcisa había fracasado en todo: hija, hermana, esposa. Y por último, madre.

-Narcisa- Lucius se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló junto a ella-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista.

-Bien, supongo- musitó. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y la frente aún perlada de sudor. Su cara, recostada en la almohada, parecía muy cansada y soñolienta. Miró a Lucius con aquellos ojos azules, tan claros y grandes-. ¿Y tú?

-Mírate- sonrió él-. Preocupándote por mí- el hombre se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo a su esposa.

-¿No estás... enfadado?

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Estoy enfadado conmigo, Cissy. Porque no he sabido tenerte contenta a mi lado. Tú me hacías tan feliz que no me paré a pensar que quizá necesitases a alguien que te hiciese feliz a ti. He sido un mal marido, egoísta e infantil. Lo siento mucho.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la mano levemente.

-Gracias- dijo. No intentó justificarle ni negar que las afirmaciones de su marido fuesen falsas-. Significa mucho para mí que te des cuenta. Yo tampoco he sido la mejor esposa del mundo.

-¿Crees que podremos arreglarlo?- inquirió el hombre. Narcisa no distinguía bien su expresión en la penumbra, pero le pareció que su tono de voz era algo suplicante.

Ella sabía que le estaban pidiendo otra oportunidad. Para enmendar las cosas, para empezar de cero con aquél extraño con el que había convivido los cinco peores meses de su vida. Seguir viviendo el aquella enorme y fría casa que aún no podía considerar su hogar e intentar que las cosas cambiasen sin saber bien cómo hacerlo. Superar lo que acababa de pasar de alguna manera. Fingir ante todos, como siempre, mientras ambos eran ahora conscientes de que su matrimonio era una farsa. Arriesgarse a fracasar, ¿y luego qué? Seguir fingiendo indefinidamente aunque nada funcionase. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

-Sí- dijo Narcisa, esbozando una leve pero decidida sonrisa-. Lo intentaremos.

...


End file.
